Taming the Beast
by saberstorm
Summary: Characters from Transformers Galaxy Force end up getting dropped in the Eva Universe. What's the connection between these seemingly different parties? Oh, that can't be good! Can any of them survive this? AdventureHumorMysteryRomance ShinjiRei CobyLori
1. Chapter 1

Taming the Beast

Summary: An error in the Space Bridge Project sends Coby, Lori, and the Convoys into the Eva Universe. Why are the Rumbles that Coby and Lori pilot so similar to the Evas? Is there a connection between the Angels and the Transformers? Will they survive?

Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion or Transformers Galaxy Force. They belong to the Japanese. I do like the stories though, except for Eva's cliffhanger endings.

Author's Note: You're probably thinking, why cross Eva with Transformers Galaxy Force? My answer: Why not?

Chapter 1

Shinji Ikari hung up the phone and sighed. _Why is there a State of Emergency?_ he wondered. He got his answer when he noticed a large number of military helicopters buzzing around a large, green and black amorphous creature.

_What the hell?

* * *

_

**Are you sure you can trust them?**

**It is SEELE that I don't trust. Them, and Gendo-baka-bastard-[Vulgar Japanese curse censored until I can spell it right.**

**Indeed, but Adam's curse on mine to bend them is truly terrible.**

**Can you expect anything worse from the Destroyer?**

**I just hope the plan that you came up with that woman works, my mate.**

**Lover, learn to have a little faith in my child. Adam and SEELE will not prevail.**

**Perhaps I should get us some backup, though.**

**You're not thinking…?**

**Why not? My Other will help us. I know, because I am him in this universe.

* * *

**

_In another universe…_

Primus appeared using his astral projection, looking at those in front of him with pride. Galaxy Convoy, Caretaker of the Matrix; Nitro Convoy, Leader of Speedia; Flame Convoy, Guardian of Animatros; Live Convoy, Protector of Earth; Megalo Convoy, Commander of Gigalonia; all of them were initiating a project that would create a Space Bridge to the Andromeda Galaxy. Helping them were Coby and Lori Hanson, both 21 and recently married. Primus smiled inwardly as he remembered how they joked about letting him perform the ceremony. He wouldn't have objected, but it would not have been proper.

Standing next to the wall were two insectoid-like Transformers. Both were built by Coby, and were symbiotically connected to him and his wife. The red and green one, Rumble, was connected to Coby, while the blue and silver one, Hitomi (Primus himself could not understand why that name), was linked to Lori. Currently, the Symbiocons were standing inert, offline without their pilots.

"Got it!" Coby yelled in excitement. In the sky above them, a Space Bridge appeared, glowing with the colors of the rainbow.

"Good!" Galaxy Convoy said approvingly. "Now then, Coby, Lori?"

"Hai!" they responded, reaching out to their Symbiocons mentally. The Symbiocons activated and headed over to their pilots, cockpits opening so they could climb in. They felt their minds merging, not becoming one entity, but two that thought together, exchanging knowledge and information.

"Arrange yourselves in a circle around us," Coby Rumble instructed. The Convoys did so while Coby Rumble and Lori Hitomi stood back to back.

"SYMBIOCON DUALITY FIELD TECNIQUE: ASENTION!"

A glowing circle of energy appeared beneath them and began to make them rise up towards the Space Bridge. As this was happening though, Primus felt it: the urge; the need; the cry for help from one of his Others in an alternate universe. The Space Bridge needed to be changed.

_**Forgive me, Galaxy Convoy-tachi, **_Primus thought.

As they entered the Space Bridge, it suddenly turned a violent red, and then everything went dark.

* * *

Sachiel was in pain. She couldn't control herself. All she could remember was a large group of men standing over her, sticking her full of needles. Then her wings vanished. Her WINGS! She loved her wings! They meant so much to her, and she did her best to keep them shining. Then her body mutated, growing far too large. Then the pain, that agonizing pain in her mind. She tried to fight it, but she couldn't. She knew someone was controlling her; sometimes directly, but most of the time by hallucinations. 

_**Father! Aunt Lilith! Lilum! Someone! Help Me!**_

Unfortunately, not even the N2 mine could save her. She continued on, against her will, to some unknown goal.

_**Lilum, Lilith, forgive me! I'm so sorry! I can't control myself!**_

Then a large… something appeared. For a minute, Sachiel thought she sensed Lilith, only to realize it was not so. But whoever was controlling her also sensed something else, and when Sachiel realized what it was, she gasped.

_**Father?

* * *

**_

Cyborus almost laughed out loud when his chosen Avatar caused the large mech known as Evangelion Unit 01 to fall flat on its face. Then again, he couldn't laugh, but boy did he want to.

_**It's not funny**_, Lilith scolded him telepathically.

_**Yes, dear**_, he replied. He wished he could roll his eyes, but thanks to Adam, the world he had chosen for his body was no more, and his children were wandering everywhere. Thankfully, his mate, Lilith, felt that his children and hers could live together in harmony, which was logical since they worked together to create both races. Unfortunately, Adam had gotten to Earth first. He had hoped that First Impact would have made Adam think twice about coming back. Second Impact proved otherwise.

His Avatar went unconscious, leaving him to explore further with his powers without alerting others. After some probing, he found something quite surprising.

_**Well, well, well. Who do we have here?**_

**Who are you?**

_**My name is Cyborus. And I believe you name is Yui Ikari?**_

**How do you know?**

_**Do you not remember my mate telling you about me?**_

**Oh! It's you.**

_**Yes. Now are we going to free my daughter or no?**_

**Yes, lets! It's nice to meet you, by the way.**

_**You too, and your son is a wonderful temporary vessel. There's just one problem. He needs a girl.**_

**Who do you have in mind? Wait! Her!**

_**Why not?**_

**She's… she's…**

_**He will be too, as I need to share my power with him. In the end, you won't have to worry about them being related on even a molecular level.**_

**You're going to…**

_**Yes, or the reinforcements my Other is sending us will never arrive.**_

**You just want to get closer to your lover's chosen Avatar.**

_**That's icing on the cake, actually. We haven't spoken to each other… well… since…**_

**Are you going to give him a name then?**

_**I will call him, Tabrias, the Angel of Alternatives.

* * *

**_

"Angel destroyed."

Misato watched as Unit 01 began walking back, only to stop, and turn.

"Blue Pattern detected! It's coming from inside Unit 01!"

"Pilot is… What the hell?!"

There were two reasons for that phrase. One, was the appearance of a large, red portal that appeared in the sky long enough to deposit 7 figures before vanishing. The second was the view of the inside of the Entry Plug. Shinji was flailing around in the seat as if he were in pain. Then, for a moment, his eyes opened, unfocused as he screamed. The minute this occurred, his eyes changed from cobalt blue to blood red, and his hair turned a pure white color.

Gendo began to worry. _This was not in the scenario_. "Send recovery teams to find out what got dropped on our heads."

Fuyutsuki sighed, _Note to self, Gendo's timing is right, but he has no sense of humor.

* * *

_

Deep in the Room of Gauf, one of the clones of Rei twitched, suddenly reforming as different skin manifested itself in various places, covering and changing. Wings came out of the figure's back, who slowly opened her new eyes, still red.

_Thank you, Father,_ Sachiel thought, before placing illusions around herself so it seemed nothing happened and settled down to wait.

* * *

Author's Ending Note: An idea I've been toying with for my own amusement. Yes, it will be Shinji x Rei and Coby x Lori.

And now for some explainations (for those who couldn't guess):

Cyborus is Primus in the Eva Universe, making the Angels the equivalant of the Transformers. Adam is the equivalant of the entity known in Transformers Galaxy Force as the Dark God, oftentimes refered to as Unicron here in the States.

As for Cyborus and Lilith being lovers/mates, they are both Seeds, meant to create life, and they do so together. I did that because in Transformers, it seems too convenient for Primus to make a race that can co-exist with Humans without knowing the creator of the Human race. So since Lilith is the creator of the Humans in the Eva Universe, she and Cyborus knew each other very well.

Questions? Comments? Review or PM me. **TO ALL MY READERS, THIS IS THE ONLY STORY SO FAR THAT I WILL ACCEPT FLAMES TO A REASONABLE DEGREE. CROSS THE LINE, AND YOU WILL BE BLOCKED. FLAME MY OTHER STORIES, YOU WILL BE BLOCKED.** Man! I needed to get that out of my system.


	2. Chapter 2

Taming the Beast

Summary: An error in the Space Bridge Project sends Coby, Lori, and the Convoys into the Eva Universe. Why are the Rumbles that Coby and Lori pilot so similar to the Evas? Is there a connection between the Angels and the Transformers? Will they survive?

Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion or Transformers Galaxy Force, but they are interesting stories.

Chapter 2

Galaxy Convoy got up and rubbed his head. Quickly, he scanned the area and frowned. _This isn't right_, he thought. _My sensors say we're on Earth, but this isn't any part of Earth that I know_.

Choosing an out-of-the-way location, he sent it to the others with the message to meet him there. The other Convoys responded, but he got no reply from either Coby Rumble or Lori Hitomi.

_We need to fall back and regroup, and then find out what happened to them, and to us_, he thought as he transformed and left.

* * *

"How is he," Misato asked. 

"Still asleep," Ritsuko answered. "But you may want to see this too." She led the Operations Captain to another room. On the beds were two teenagers, probably about 16 or 17. One, a girl, had long black hair, while the other, a boy, had blonde spiky hair.

"We don't know who they are, but they were inside these," the doctor handed Misato a few pictures of two small robots, the chests looking like the cockpits of some sort of vehicle.

"What are these?" Misato couldn't help but ask.

Ritsuko shrugged, "We don't know. Some sort of advanced machine that these kids were controlling? The techs were going to try and open one up to see what makes it tick. In fact, they should be starting right about now."

At that moment, the monitors attached to the boy started beeping in an alarming way as his heart rate shot up. He began to shake and moan, as if in pain, before letting out a scream. Blood began to seep through the sheet where his right leg was.

"What the hell?" Misato gasped. Ritsuko stood wide eyed until she ran over to the wall and grabbed the phone, dialing a number fast.

The techs were starting their work when the intercom in the room came on, blaring Dr. Akagi's voice, "STOP! DO NOT DAMAGE OR CUT THE MECH IN ANY WAY! I'M ON MY WAY DOWN!"

Misato was scared and confused, "What was that about?"

"Later," Ritsuko answered. "Help me take this kid's bed to Test Chamber 3."

* * *

"Why did you stop the study?" Gendo asked Ritsuko. "And why is an unknown person here, in a classified area, when they should be in the secure medical ward?" 

The doctor trembled slightly. She and Misato had brought in the bed into the Test Chamber just as the Commander was about to order the techs to continue. Sure, she was more than just an associate of Gendo's, but that didn't mean she wasn't afraid of his temper. "Sir, a few minutes ago, this boy's heart rate shot up and his leg opened up and began to bleed," she explained. "I knew that they were going to start cutting into the right leg at that time. I believe the mech and the boy may be linked subconsciously. I brought the boy here to test that theory."

Gendo's eyebrows shot up at that, and then he smiled, "Continue, Doctor."

Ritsuko let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding, "Yes, sir. Proceed with the study, but cut into the left leg." The techs did as she said, and the minute they started, the boy started screaming again, blood appearing on his left leg. Then his eyes shot open. At the same time, the mech's optics came to life.

"Stop!" Ritsuko yelled, but it was too late.

The mech let out an inhuman screech and kicked the techs and the equipment, sending all flying. No one died, but it was obvious that the medical ward was going to get a lot of people with broken bones. The boy leapt from the bed, wrapping the sheet around him, and striking out at Misato, Ritsuko, and Gendo, knocking them to the ground. He rushed toward the mech as it transformed: the head folding into the back of the cockpit, the arms and legs becoming four insect-like legs, the cockpit coming down to act like the head of an animal, and the shoulder cannon swinging onto the back to point over the head like a scorpion tail rotating to point at anyone who moved.

The boy ran up next to the front-left leg and turned, "Who are you? What where you doing to us?"

Gendo stood first, drawing his side arm. It was a bad move, as the mech instantly turned toward him, hissing metallically. Section 2 agents also drew their firearms, pointing them toward the mech or the boy. "Dr. Akagi, sedate him," he ordered.

The mech hissed again and fired, the hot, plasma burst striking in front of them. "That was a warning shot," the boy said in a commanding tone to rival Gendo's. "Threaten us again or shoot and you won't survive. Now, stand down and answer my questions!"

"You heard him, stand down!" Misato yelled. The Section 2 began to look at each other, as if unsure. Then they began to lower their weapons.

"Belay that!" Gendo ordered, though even he couldn't mask the fear in his voice.

"Commander, the kid is scared shitless!" Misato yelled. "You think a gun is going to intimidate him anyway? That mech is obviously a friend of his, and has the bigger gun I might add!"

Gendo gnashed his teeth, but he lowered his gun, "You will be penalized for this, Captain."

"For doing the smart thing and saving your life?" the kid yelled, obviously disapproving of the Commander. "Apparently, you don't know how to do your job, even though you're obviously supposed to be in command here. Now where am I?"

Misato stepped forward, but not before she glared at the Commander and muttered, "Well, if I'm going to loose my job…" She turned toward the boy, "You are at NERV HQ. We found you inside that mech after the Angel Attack. You dropped out of some sort of big red circle that appeared in the sky and landed in Tokyo 3. We were trying to study your mech, when we realized that any damage your mech sustains, you suffer too. Now can you answer some of our questions?"

"No, but I will tell you some things," the boy growled. "My name is Coby Hanson. I'm 21 years old, married to Lori Sakura Hanson. Rumble here is a Symbiocon. I constructed him when I was 16, and I later made another for my wife named Hitomi. Anything Rumble feels, I feel, and vise versa. The same is with Hitomi and my wife. This is because Symbiocons need to have Human partners to function, and in return, the Human receives enhanced abilities. When I am in the pilot seat, we can combine our power as Coby Rumble, making us exponentially more powerful than we are separate. Now, what is NERV, and what kind of an excuse for a codename is an Angel?"

It was Ritsuko who answered this time, "NERV is a private organization funded by the UN to stop the Angels from destroying mankind."

"And you are right in saying that I am in charge here," Gendo said, stepping forward. "Do you know what the penalty is for attacking a UN Operative?"

Coby was unimpressed, "Do you know what the penalty is for trying to conduct an experiment on a registered member of the Cybertron Army? For a UN organization, you sure don't know a whole lot."

"Before we start killing each other, I think I understand what's going on here," Ritsuko interrupted. "I hate to say this, Coby, but we know nothing of a Cybertron Army. It doesn't exist. That added to the fact that you claimed you are 21 and you look like you're 16, I think that the red circle we saw you fall out of was actually some sort of wormhole that brought you from another universe."

For a moment, Ritsuko thought he was going to deny it. But when he looked at her thoughtfully, she realized that understanding was in his eyes. _He is as old as he says,_ she realized, _And he's been through more than we know_.

"That explains why the Space Bridge turned red," he said to himself. "Someone altered it to cross universes." He looked up, "Well, while the Cybertron Army doesn't exist, that does not mean that my Oath is null. I will help you guys protect humanity, so long as it is clear that it is the right thing to do. But I am not under your command, and if you piss me off, you will see what Rumble and I can do when we're Coby Rumble. Now, where are my clothes, and where is my wife?"

"If you wish to stay here, you will be under my command," Gendo said. Rumble hissed and leveled his cannon at the Commander.

"He doesn't like you," Coby said. "I don't like you either. You've shown nothing but arrogance, something someone of your rank should be above. I will help you, but I only answer to my superiors. You are not one of them, you half-assed, arrogant, upright, four-eyed, excuse for a son of a bitch."

Ritsuko and Misato left with Coby for the medical ward, giving him the basics of what was going on. Coby shared this information mentally with Rumble, who was being led by the techs to the Eva Cages, where he could stay. Rumble decided he liked the Evas the minute he saw them, and sent a mental picture to his Human partner, who whistled in awe. Gendo was the only one left in the Test Chamber, as all the Section 2 agents had left laughing at the stunned face of their commander, whom they didn't like that much either. Gendo would remain there for five whole minutes before his brain would finally stop trying to comprehend what happened and let him move again.

* * *

Coby waited by Shinji Ikari's bedside for the young pilot to get up. Lori walked in and handed him a beer, which he accepted. He really needed it after all they had heard. 

Lori had woken up soon after he was returned to his room, so he shared with her everything he was told. She also whistled when Hitomi sent her an image of the Eva Cages, but felt that the Commander was hiding something. Coby promised her they'd find out, and the two of them got dressed. Because they had reverted to their 16 year old selves, they couldn't help but blush as they changed. They were very glad that their rings hadn't vanished when they went through the modified Space Bridge, as their rings were the only proof of their marital status in this universe. It was afterwards that Ritsuko had brought them to this room and told them about the boy in front of him.

Anger – No, pure, hot, rage had filled him when he heard Shinji Ikari's story. Abandoned by his father, only to be called back to be used like a tool. Coby and Lori now had another reason to deeply hate the Commander: he was borderline evil. Coby made a mental note to see just how much the Commander could be lying to everyone around him.

He took another swallow of the beer. Being a Sybiocon's partner meant that he had to maintain an emotional center, or his enhanced abilities could be deadly to those around him in an explosive way. Normally, he could do that, but there were times, even when he was 16, that it was hard. Eventually, so many incidents had occurred that he was given a license to purchase alcohol, even though he was underage at the time. First Gunner had confirmed that he couldn't get drunk, rot his liver, or anything like that due to the fact that his body literally needed it. The Human body produced small amounts of alcohol naturally, but Coby's couldn't because of his link to a Sybiocon. He was literally required to drink regularly – and even more during times of stress or anger – in order to avoid loosing control of his emotional center and abilities. The same became true with Lori the minute she became Hitomi's partner.

Shinji stirred and woke up, staring strait up as he remarked, "Unfamiliar ceiling."

"You may be seeing more of it, so get used to it, Ikari-san," Coby said.

"Who are you?" Shinji said alarmingly, turning to see Coby and Lori.

"I'm Coby Hanson, and this is my wife Lori," Coby answered bluntly. "We're from another universe, but since we ended up here on accident, we're going to try to help you, along with our partners, Rumble and Hitomi."

"Oh good! You're awake!" Misato said cheerfully as she walked into the room, Ritsuko behind her. She stopped when she saw what Coby and Lori were holding, "Why the hell are you guys drinking beer?!"

"If you had been paying attention to anything we had told you, Captain Katsuragi, you would know that it is imperative for the survival of those around us," Lori said, feeling huffed that Misato had not listened earlier. "Judging by your breath, you drink ten times the amount we have to consume."

Ritsuko laughed and walked up to Shinji's bedside, "How do you feel, Pilot Ikari?"

"I feel fine," he said. "What happened?"

"Well… the Eva went out of control after you passed out and killed the Angel, and then somehow opened a gateway to another universe to pull in those two," Ritsuko said, pointing to Coby and Lori. "At the same time… well…" _Better get this over with now_. She held up a mirror for Shinji.

He took one look at his white hair and red eyes, and screamed.


	3. Chapter 3

Taming the Beast

Summary: An error in the Space Bridge Project sends Coby, Lori, and the Convoys into the Eva Universe. Why are the Rumbles that Coby and Lori pilot so similar to the Evas? Is there a connection between the Angels and the Transformers? Will they survive?

Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion or Transformers Galaxy Force, but they are interesting stories.

Author's Note: Not a whole lot of humor in this chapter, but it was still fun to write. I may have to change the genre. I bumped up the rating too, just in case.

Chapter 3

Shinji walked down the corridor slowly, trying to take in everything that had happened. Somehow, he had changed. He looked, well, freaky, like someone had mutated him. Were it not for the fact that he could tell Ritsuko was holding a mirror to his face, he would have thought he was looking at someone else.

But it was him, and no one knew what had happened, or how to reverse it.

Stopping by a window, he looked outside at the Geofront. It looked peaceful, as if mocking the turmoil he felt inside. He felt like someone else was controlling his life now, someone more powerful than he was. It was like he was at the mercy of a god.

In the corner of Shinji's mind, Cyborus chuckled silently as he thought, _I'm not a god yet, kid. I still have to listen to Them too, or the Creation Scenario is moot._

Closing his eyes, Shinji thought about what had happened to him the last few days.

* * *

Misato pulled up in her car, tires squealing like she was in a car chase. "Are you Shinji Ikari?" He nodded. "Get in."

The minute he did, he was slammed backward into the seat by several G-forces as Misato hit the gas. "Sorry about being late," Misato apologized. "As for that thing back there, you'll find out later." Shinji closed his mouth, as he was going to ask.

'Later' turned out to be after an incident involving an N2 Mine, several 'borrowed' batteries, and boarding a tram that went underground. Then, Misato handed him a brochure titled **Welcome to NERV**, and asked if he had his ID card. He showed it to her, wondering how they had gotten a recent picture of him, when the tram came out the other end of the tunnel it had entered. The view drove all else from his mind as he gasped, "Wow! A real Geofront!"

Misato nodded, "Yep. This is the location of NERV HQ, mankind's last defense against the Angels.

* * *

"We're lost, and we're going around in circles," Shinji stated bluntly.

"That's ridiculous," Misato said, looking up from the map that Shinji already noticed was upside down. "Why do you say that?"

Shinji pointed towards the intersection in front of them, "That's my shoe." Sure enough, his right shoe was in the middle of the intersection that Misato had been leading them to. He picked it up and slipped it back onto his foot as he heard an elevator door open nearby. Misato heard it too, and dragged him towards it.

There was Ritsuko, looking very annoyed. "Captain Katsuragi, we don't have time for this."

Misato chuckled nervously, "Sorry. I'm still not used to the layout of this place."

Ritsuko shrugged it off, "Never mind, we've got work to do. Is this him?"

"Yes," Misato answered as they entered the elevator and started heading down. "He's the Third Child."

"I'm Shinji Ikari. Nice to meet you," Shinji said, bowing politely. He shook Ritsuko's hand, and then tuned the two women out as they began discussing something about a 'Unit 01' and a '0-9', whatever that meant.

He should have listened, as he would have had a better understanding as to what he was getting himself into.

* * *

"Hello?" Shinji called out in the darkness. "Hello? Hey! Who turned out the lights?"

Said lights came on, and Shinji yelped as he jumped backward. Knees quaking slightly, he looked up at the large, purple facemask on the giant mech in front of him. Grabbing his brochure, he began searching through it.

"You won't find this in there," Ritsuko chuckled. "This is mankind's ultimate humanoid fighting robot Evangelion Unit 01, mankind's last hope."

"This is what my old man has been working on?" Shinji asked.

"Correct." They all looked up to the observation deck where Gendo stood. He smiled, but there was no love in that smile, only dark satisfaction. "It's been a long time, Shinji."

_Not long enough_, Shinji thought. "Why?" he whispered, unheard by everyone.

"We're moving out," Gendo ordered.

"But Rei's in no condition to pilot, let alone fight!" Misato protested. "Wait! You're going to use Unit 01? It doesn't have a pilot!"

"One has just arrived," Gendo said, staring at his son.

"Is that the only reason why you want me here?" Shinji asked. "Why did you call for me?"

"Because I have a use for you," Gendo answered.

"No!" Shinji yelled, not in defiance, but in denial.

"If you won't, I'll get someone else," Gendo threatened. He would break his son, one way, or another.

Shinji simply fell to his knees, sobbing, "No. No. No."

Gendo shook his head and turned to someone else that the others couldn't see, "Wake Rei, Sub-commander. She's not dead yet."

The sounds of a gurney being rolled in stopped Shinji's crying. A girl with blue hair, red eyes, and pale white skin was on it, gasping in pain.

"Rei," Gendo began, "The spare is useless. You will do it again."

"Yes… sir," was her pained response. Then the entire room shook, sending her to the ground. Shinji didn't know when he moved, he only knew that he did. He gently caught the girl trying to comfort her. A piece of scaffolding broke, hurling down towards them.

Unknown to all, Yui Ikari was awake inside Unit 01 watching the whole thing. Currently, she was rather angry with Gendo for the way he treated her son. Then, she noticed the scaffolding, and reacted. _I'm not dead yet!_ she thought triumphantly as the scaffolding simply bounced of the Evangelion's hand. She felt the primal, demonic rage of the Eva wanting to rise up and rip Gendo to shreds, but forced it down. There would be time later.

"The Eva moved on its own!" Ritsuko exclaimed. "That's impossible!"

"It's as if it was protecting someone," Misato said, turning towards Shinji.

He was standing now, head bowed, as if shamed. "Okay," he said, hardly audible. "I'll pilot it."

* * *

_This stuff tastes, and smells, like blood_, Shinji thought for the umpteenth time as the Eva shot for the surface. _I think I'm going to be sick_. He would have said it aloud, but he had already done so, and Misato had made fun of his masculinity for it.

He felt the Eva come to a stop and the door in front of him opened. There, against the sunset, was the Angel. It seemed to be surprised by his appearance.

_If I was it, I'd be surprised too_, he thought. "Um, how do I move this thing?"

"It moves by your thoughts," Ritsuko answered. "For now, just try walking."

He managed to take two steps forward like a drunk before he fell flat on his face. He could have sworn he heard someone laughing behind him, and looked over his shoulder. This was a mistake, as the Angel attacked. For a while, all he knew was pain, and then, blackness.

* * *

Shinji was brought out of his musing by the squeaking of a gurney. It rolled by, the girl, Rei, on it. A few doors down, it was stopped by Commander Ikari. The two of them exchanged words for a moment, but Shinji couldn't hear what they said. Then the doctors continued on their way with Rei as Gendo neared him. They looked at each other silently as Shinji searched for approval behind his father's dark glasses, only to find none. Then the Commander turned and walked away without a word.

"Don't dwell on it." Shinji turned in shock to see Coby standing next to him, his blue eyes like ice as he glared at the back of the Commander's head. "He has no right to call you his son," Coby said. "After what he did, he has no right. Where I come from, he'd be undergoing a Court Marshal for Child Neglect and Abuse."

"Your universe sounds nice," Shinji said.

Coby shrugged, "It's not all fun and games. We have our own problems, and the odd Transformer who wants to blow up the entire galaxy."

Shinji raised an eyebrow, "Transformer?"

"Explanation later," Coby said. "For now, let's go. The bastard who just left has apparently ordered Captain Katsuragi to watch us."

"Please don't call him that," Shinji said. "Whether I like it or not, he's still my father."

"No," Coby answered. "That man is not your father. He may be your parent, but he is not your father. If he was, he would have watched over you after your mother's death. If he was, he wouldn't be using you like a tool. He wishes to restrict your free will, your freedom, by destroying you emotionally. Freedom is the right of all sentient beings, and you are not an exception."

For some reason, Shinji felt better after hearing that.

* * *

Galaxy Convoy had shut down for the night, parked on the side of the highway. He still had no idea what was going on, but knew he had to find out and meet up with the others soon. Still, he couldn't do anything if he pushed himself too hard.

He suddenly found himself in robot mode in a large field filled with light. He immediately realized that he was having a vision.

**Galaxy Convoy**.

He turned, smiling, "Vector Prime."

The ancient Guardian of Space and Time stood behind him. Vector Prime had sacrificed his physical form to save them, but not before leaving others with gifts. Galaxy Convoy could summon the time keeper's blade when necessary, and could use it with the Matrix to open warp gates.

**What is troubling you, Galaxy Convoy?**

"Do you know what happened?" Galaxy Convoy asked.

**It is a long tale. First, you must understand that Universes must constantly expand in order to make room for new life. The Cycle is thus: Gods create the souls of all and universes for life to dwell in; Seeds exist in many universes to give those souls Mortality; after Mortals die, they continue to progress until their entire race is resurrected as Seeds to help create more life, or to be sent to Darkness to exist forever in torment without life for their evil deeds; and Seeds continue to create life until they ascend to Godhood, where they are independent of the universes, or are destroyed and sent to Darkness for becoming Destroyers. This continuous cycle is called the Creation Scenario.**

**There are times in some universes when a certain occurrence can stop the Creation Scenario, causing the universe to collapse and life to end for that universe until it can be regenerated. In our universe, such a catalyst was Grand Black Hole. It was created by the Dark God when he was destroyed eons ago, but that was only one of the Dark God's forms. In this universe, he still exists, and is known as Adam.**

**In this universe, mankind was created by a different Seed then in our universe. In our universe, it was a male Seed. In this universe, it was a female Seed. She knows Cyborus, the Primus of this universe, on a rather personal level. In this universe, Cyborus wanted his children to exist on a closer level to Humans, so he didn't create Transformers. Instead, he created Angels. Unfortunately, when Cyborus met Adam in battle, Adam was the victor, and Cyborus fled in spark form with the seventeen survivors of his children. Adam then attempted to destroy mankind, but was stopped by their creator in an event that is known in this universe as First Impact. Adam fled to nurse his wounds while humanity prospered, only to return. In an attempt to extract vengeance, he decided to make humanity and Cyborus suffer before destroying them all. He wrote out his plan on a series of scrolls, and then forced his current form to self destruct while returning to an embryonic state. The incident is known as Second Impact, even though humanity knows nothing about the First, and caused Antarctica to melt.**

**I assume you can understand that that is why you don't recognize Earth.**

"I can," Galaxy Convoy nodded. It was a lot to take in, but it made sense.

**Adam is working with those who believe him to be God to initiate the very action that will result in the end of the Creation Scenario for this universe. This is Third Impact. Rather than tell you what will happen, let me show you.**

Galaxy Convoy saw the Earth as a desolate wasteland. The sky was blood red, as was the sea. Everything seemed to be stained with blood. On a beach were two Human teenagers, obviously the last of their kind. But instead of helping each other, things became strained between them; the boy wanting acceptance and the girl wanting him to leave her. In the end, the boy killed himself out of grief, and the girl simply wasted away. But that wasn't all. Slowly, the Earth darkened; followed by the Sun, and then the entire Galaxy went dark. The universe constricted on itself, trying to fill the darkness that consumed it. Then, there was nothing.

**Cyborus knows that his children, the Angels, are being controlled by Adam in order to cause Third Impact. Each Angel must have their mutated forms destroyed, so they can take new ones that Adam cannot control. In order to ensure that Third Impact does not happen, Cyborus called out to his Other, Primus for help. As a reply, Primus sent you. Already, Third Impact is on its way to being avoided.**

"Thank you, Vector Prime," Galaxy Convoy said. "I will tell this to the others. We'll stay hidden until we can come up with a plan."

**With this message, I also give you warning. Rely on Coby Rumble and Lori Hitomi and what they tell you. You must make it look like you are going with Adam's plan in order to ensure that it fails. Beware the ones who are coordinating Earth's defense against Adam's plan, for they are also for it. Trust all but the leaders themselves, and keep the boy safe. He is the only one who can return you to our universe.**

Galaxy Convoy woke up then, feeling rather refreshed, even though the entire vision had only taken a fraction of real time. Starting his engine, he continued on his way. The others needed to know what was going on as soon as possible.

* * *

Misato drove to the top of the hill and got out of the car, motioning for her three passengers to follow. Shinji had been scared by her driving, but it was surprising to see that Coby and Lori were completely calm. The four of them looked out on the sparse area that was supposed to by Tokyo 3, and Misato checked her watch, "It's almost time."

"For what, Captain?" Coby asked.

"Quit it with the 'Captain', Coby-san, it makes me feel old. Call me Misato, and you'll see," she told him.

A series of sirens went off and the ground opened up in several places. Buildings rose, filing the horizon with a cityscape. Lori found herself grinning with delight, as she always had love for the city. The back of her mind wondered if they would accept her credit card, since they were in a different universe.

"This is our city, a fortress against the Angels," Misato stated proudly. "This is Tokyo 3." She turned to see Shinji looking awed, but Coby and Lori simply looked. "Not impressed, you two?"

"I'm impressed," Coby said, "But I've seen the surface of an entire planet covered with cities like this. In fact, I also know of a planet where racing is the way of life. You'd feel right at home there, but several of the locals will call you slow, Misato."

"It's a fun planet though," Lori remarked. "Great place to get a suntan, just make sure you take lots of SPF 50 sunscreen."

_That explains why he's not bothered by my driving_, Misato thought.

Coby suddenly tilted his head to the side, his eyes unfocused. Then he shook his head and muttered, "Oh no! Rumble, that's not a good idea." He paused, "No, I… I don't like him either, but… Fine, go get yourself in trouble."

"What's he up to this time?" Lori asked.

"Well…"

* * *

Gendo was looking up at Unit 01's face, proud that his plan was finally in motion, when a black liquid suddenly drenched him from above. Cursing, he left, intending to talk to Development about repairing NERV HQ correctly.

Clinging to the ceiling in his insectoid form, Rumble laughed. No one ever said Sybiocons, or any Transformer for that matter, didn't have to urinate from time to time.

Inside Unit 01, Yui also laughed, mentally thanking Rumble for giving her something to laugh about. Sure it was crass, but being stuck in the Eva for 10 years had eroded Yui's morals somewhat. Besides, she didn't like the man Gendo had turned into, and felt he got what he deserved.


	4. Chapter 4

Taming the Beast

Summary: An error in the Space Bridge Project sends Coby, Lori, and the Convoys into the Eva Universe. Why are the Rumbles that Coby and Lori pilot so similar to the Evas? Is there a connection between the Angels and the Transformers? Will they survive?

Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion or Transformers Galaxy Force, but they are interesting stories.

Chapter 4

"This is it," Misato said happily as she unlocked the door to her apartment, only it was 'their' apartment now. "Sorry if it's a little messy."

Lori took one look in and turned around, "I'm sleeping on the roof tonight."

"Save the roof for later," Coby said, grabbing her arm to stop her. "We should help." He pointed inside at Shinji. The white haired boy was already inside and cleaning up the biological hazard that Misato called an apartment. "Quiet kid," Coby remarked. "Good, but just too quiet."

"He's probably going over what happened to him," Lori said, following Coby inside. "Hey, Shinji-san, you don't have to do that."

He turned toward her, "Misato obviously doesn't, and I'd rather not live in such a dirty place." He suddenly felt a chill run down his spine as Lori grinned wickedly and went to find Misato. Coby tried hard not to laugh, as he had a good guess as to what was coming, and headed for the kitchen.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! What the hell?" Misato yelled as Lori dragged her into the main room by the ear.

"You have two seconds to start cleaning your messes up," Lori told her, releasing her ear.

"Or you'll what?" Misato challenged.

Lori's evil grin widened. "SYBIOCON DUALITY FIELD TECHNIQUE TYPE 2: CENTER OF GRAVITY DISPLACEMENT." Misato suddenly found herself floating in the air by her ankles and feeling very nauseous. "As Hitomi's partner, I can draw power from her through our link and manipulate it within a certain distance. This is the Sybiocon Duality Field; two minds working as one to manipulate the world around them." She released Misato, catching the older woman before she hit the ground. "What I just did displaced your center of gravity, causing you to float like that. Side effects include nausea, stomach cramps, and indigestion."

Shinji stared in shock at what he had just seen. He had a feeling that what Lori did was hardly any more stressful than lifting a finger for her, and wondered just how much power and abilities Coby and Lori had.

"Misato-san," Coby called from the kitchen. "If that's not enough to convince you, I can always take care of this stash of beer in the fridge."

"NO!" Misato cried. "NOT MY BEER!" She turned into a whirlwind of activity, cleaning the entire apartment in a matter of minutes. Then she grabbed a beer and chugged it, much to the disgust of her three new roommates, before yelling, "Now lets have some dinner and celebrate!"

"First of all, what's to celebrate? Secondly, what food?" Coby asked.

"I've got three new roommates!" Misato laughed. "Let's grab some Ramen and…" She stared at the fridge for a while before finally asking, "Where's all the food?"

"In the trash where it belongs," Coby replied, making a face. "How can you stand that stuff? It's less edible than my cooking."

"I can cook," Shinji offered.

Lori gave him an encouraging smile, "It's settled then. We're off to the mall to get cookware for Shinji, food to eat, and clothes for me and Coby. We only brought what we're currently wearing with us, and I don't think walking around in a Cybertron Army Sybiocon Pilot's uniform is a good idea."

"You may want to wear it around NERV, though," Misato said, "And I'll try to get you two ID's that will work in this universe, and give you access to NERV."

* * *

Rei Ayanami was waling through the Eva Cages alone when she noticed something following her. She looked up to see a blue and silver insectoid figure crawling on the wall above her. She regarded it for a moment, before continuing on her way. 

Hitomi continued to crawl after the blue haired girl. The Sybiocon just felt that something wasn't right. Jumping carefully, Hitomi transformed and landed on the catwalk in front of the girl, squatting to try and see if the girl would try to communicate with her.

For a while, Rei was surprised. Then she asked, "Is there something I can help you with?" The Sybiocon nodded, smiling and projecting a holoscreen with Lori's picture with a question mark. Rei understood the question and said, "Commander Ikari has placed them under the care of Captain Katsuragi." The Sybiocon made a noise of disgust and shut off the holoscreen, standing upright. Rei walked to the door to leave and paused. "Pilot Ikari is also with Captain Katsuragi," she said before leaving.

Letting out a metallic sigh, Hitomi decided that Rei was a very strange girl indeed. Transforming, Hitomi climbed back up onto the wall and began focusing her scanners on Unit 01 once more. Something was odd about the mech as well. The biosigns just didn't make sense. It was as if Unit 01 shared something similar to the Sybiocons, like they were both partially human.

* * *

Shinji stirred the soup he was making as he listened to the latest argument between Misato and Lori. So far, they had argued about what mall to go to, whether or not to buy beer, how much beer to buy, preferences in clothing, and whether or not it was okay for Lori to buy a bikini. 

Now, they were arguing about who was sharing a room with who, as Misato only had two extra rooms.

"I don't want you and Coby in the same room," Misato insisted. "What would other people say?"

"You didn't care about what people said before, judging by the mess that used to be here," Lori countered. "I'm sleeping with my husband."

"You two are too young to be married."

"We're 21! It's not our fault that the Space Bridge altered our appearances."

Coby was sitting at the table, leaning back in his chair. As the argument grew somewhat louder, he raised his hand toward the opening that led to the main room. "SYBIOCON DUALITY FIELD TECHNIQUE TYPE 2: SOUND BARRIER." The air in between the main room and the kitchen shimmered, and the voices of the arguing females vanished.

"Thanks for that," Shinji said, checking the temperature of the burner. "Aren't you going to tell them what you want?"

"I learned a long time ago there are two things I shouldn't do," Coby answered. "One: don't get in the way of my wife when she's fighting for something I agree with. No offence, but I'd rather not share a room with anyone other than Lori. I grew up with a little brother." Shinji instantly understood, as he had heard the fights his neighbors got in. "The second one is to never get in the way of a chef in their element, or I'll get burned. My mom is a master of the kitchen, as is my mother-in-law. If it wasn't for the fact that they are good friends, they'd destroy the kitchen every time they tried cooking together. Besides, I'd burn water anyway."

"You really think I'm that good at cooking?" Shinji asked.

Coby nodded, "I can tell. Your stance at the stove shows your confidence, and the way you do things reminds me of my mom when she's cooking up one of her masterpieces. You have a natural talent for food, Shinji-san. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise, as that's something that can allow you to become successful someday."

Shinji smiled, "You really think so."

"I know so," Coby chuckled. "I always had an uncanny knack for mechanical things, to the point that Lori constantly calls me 'mecha otoku'. But with those skills, I ended up building Rumble and Hitomi, and ended up saving my little brother as well as the rest of my family and several others. Talents define who and what we are, so don't let them go. Don't let go of anything that makes you who you are."

"Don't worry, I won't," Shinji said. Suddenly, he thought of the change he had undergone that left him with white hair and red eyes. Now, the change didn't seem so bad. He remembered what Coby told him earlier about his father… No, his parent, there was a difference. He knew that now. Now, thanks to his change, he could probably step out of his parent's shadow. "The soup is done."

Coby disengaged the Sound Barrier as he grabbed some bowls and spoons and yelled, "Soups On!"

Final Score: Lori - 5; Misato - 1.

* * *

"Target in center, pull the trigger," Shinji continued to repeat as he destroyed simulation Angel after simulation Angel. _This sucks!_

Yui was arguing with Cyborus to pass the time. The current topic: whether or not to set Shinji up with Rei.

Shinji sneezed, and then looked over his shoulder to see who was laughing at him again.

"Pay attention, Shinji," Ritsuko told him.

Looking into the Test Chamber where Unit 01 was, Coby shook his head. "You call this training? Honestly and truthfully, this is pathetic."

Lori nodded in agreement, but for now she focused on the mech in front of them. It almost seemed to be watching them, like it was alive. That combined with what Hitomi had shared through their link made Lori wonder what Eva really was.

"Can you reconnect the system to a different computer?" Coby asked Ritsuko.

"Yes," she answered. "Why?"

"Why don't we hook it up to Rumble," Coby answered. "I'll climb in and we can give Shinji-san a much better simulation than this."

Ritsuko chewed on this. On one hand, she could get in a lot of trouble with the Commander. On the other hand, judging by what Coby had already told her, he had more experience with battle training than she did. "All right," she consented, and then turned to the mike. "Shinji, we're going to change the system. Please wait a moment."

After a few minutes, Rumble came into the room, followed by Coby. Coby was now dressed in his uniform; metallic white and consisting of boots, pants, a long sleeved shirt, a tunic, a belt filled with various tools, and a helmet with a black visor. On the shoulders, left breast, and helmet were red emblems that matched the one on Rumble's shoulder. Coby hooked Rumble up to the connections Ritsuko supplied, and then climbed in.

"Captain Katsuragi," Coby's voice came on over the speaker. "Since you are the one who gives orders during battle, one of the monitors will give you tactical readouts. Red dots are allies, and blue ones are foes. You will command Shinji during this simulation, but you have no command over your allies. We're going to constantly adapt the simulation, so it will be much like a real battle. Your mission is to destroy the enemy without loosing any allies in five minutes."

A screen came to life, and Misato hurried to it. She could see everything Shinji saw as his entry plug lit up with the simulation. It was somewhere with metallic ground and a space-like sky. There were several obstacles that were just like the ground: metallic. It would prove to be a tricky situation, as they were more confusing than Tokyo 3's layout. Shinji could easily see why they only had five minutes, as there were no cable outlets, so the Eva would have to rely on internal power if it wasn't a simulation. Next to the Eva were three military vehicles that turned into mechs. Names scrolled across, identifying them as the allies Coby had mentioned: First Gunner, Backguild, and Exiguiser. Then Misato saw the enemy.

There were hundreds of blue dots, and each one was a small, black, spider-like mech similar to Rumble, but Shinji was sure they weren't friendly like Rumble was.

Ritsuko could have sworn she heard Coby grin evilly as he said, "Reddy, set, GO!"

* * *

Shinji collapsed on his bed. So far, it had only been one week. Just one out of two weeks of training. In that time Coby Rumble and Lori Hitomi had continually hooked up to the simulator to put forth several scenarios. At one time, he had to stop a giant mech from tearing up a city even larger. Another time, he had to fight inside an exploding ship against a smaller mech that had the ability to fire lightning from its hands. When asked, Coby and Lori told the others that they were creating the simulations based of a war that had occurred in their universe. 

He shivered as he remembered the last simulation they had put him through that day. Misato was not allowed to interfere. He was in an asteroid field in deep space, a lone human in the Eva's hands in a failing space suit. The poor guy only had five minutes of air left, and Shinji had to get him out of the asteroid field in three to a waiting wormhole before that air ran out by jumping from asteroid to asteroid.

He failed.

Just as he made the final jump towards the wormhole, an asteroid struck him in the side. He spun off course and lost the human from his hands. The simulation ended after five minutes, and Shinji had not found the human.

Shinji asked Coby and Lori later what really happened. Misato and Ritsuko were there too, also wanting to know. Coby simply hung his head, "The Human never made it. This simulation was fixed so that you would fail. The point of it was to try to help you learn that you cannot save everyone. Sometimes, in a war, the hardest thing to do is to choose who lives, and who dies."

He buried his face in the pillow and cried, as he had a bad feeling that he was going to have to make that decision sometime soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Taming the Beast

Summary: An error in the Space Bridge Project sends Coby, Lori, and the Convoys into the Eva Universe. Why are the Rumbles that Coby and Lori pilot so similar to the Evas? Is there a connection between the Angels and the Transformers? Will they survive?

Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion or Transformers Galaxy Force, but they are interesting stories.

Author's Note: And now for the thing everyone dreads, the return of S-C-H-O-O-L!

Shinji: Someone get some water, he just passed out on the floor.

Chapter 5

"I still don't like this," Lori stated as she looked up at the school building. "I've already been through high school once."

Coby chuckled, "You wore Japanese school uniforms then too, and I still think you look drop dead sexy in them."

Lori blushed, and then grinned evilly as she reached for the hem of her blue skirt, "Then should I…?"

"Grow up," Shinji groaned as he walked toward the building. Coby and Lori quickly followed, knowing that in spite of their age difference, they would be stuck in the same class as Shinji so that someone from Section 2 could keep an eye on them.

Class turned out to be a joke. Coby and Lori played solitaire on their notebooks in the back of the room while the teacher blabbed on about Second Impact and its effects. They were subconsciously sending the information to their Sybiocons for them to mentally chew on, and sometimes laugh at since they already knew the truth thanks to Ritsuko. Looking up from the screen though, Coby saw something interesting.

Shinji was steeling glances at Rei.

_This could be fun,_ Coby thought to himself. He looked around and noticed that several others were looking at Shinji as well. Some of the girls were obviously interested in him, and judging by their giggles, were already dreaming about kissing him. One boy continued to glare angrily at Shinji, and Coby mentally marked him as a possible problem. Most of the class seemed to be avoiding him though, or trying not to look at him. His unusual hair and eye color were probably the reason. Then Coby noticed something else. _All the boys are staring at Lori. They better not try… Oh no you don't!_

The teacher was interrupted by a loud crash in the back of the room as Coby launched himself at the unfortunate spectacled boy who was trying to take a picture up Lori's skirt. Hikari Horaki, the Class Representative, quickly took care of things by dragging both boys outside. The teacher continued with his lecture, as if he didn't care what his class was doing.

Lori noticed a message pop up on her screen. **Unknown: Are you the pilot of the giant mech? Y/N?**

She frowned. **Hive Queen: No.**

**Unknown: What about your boyfriend? Or is he your boyfriend?**

**Hive Queen: Yes, Coby's my boyfriend. No, he's not the pilot.**

**Unknown: We guessed as much, seeing as he clobbered Kensuke when the perv was trying to peek up your skirt. What about the other kid with white hair?**

**Hive Queen: I don't know. Ask him. Better yet, don't. He probably can't talk about it anyway.** Lori hoped that would satisfy the curiosity of whoever was sending those messages.

It wasn't to be. Seconds later, Shinji noticed that he had a message on his laptop. **Unknown: Are you the pilot of the giant mech? Y/N?** He pushed 'y'. How bad could it be?

"Cool!"

"Are you really?"

"What's it like inside?"

"How does it work?"

"Does it have a special attack?"

Shinji closed his eyes as his ears were assaulted. _Aw, shit!

* * *

_

Rei watched the spectacle unfold, and felt warm and light inside; amusement? She knew Shinji would say nothing. He would not divulge classified information. She watched as Hikari came back into the class and broke up the disruption, aided by the blonde haired boy, who went and sat back in his seat next to the black haired girl who was obviously his girlfriend. Rei knew who they were, having heard about them, but knew nothing as she had been in the hospital until recently. She had yet to actually meet them, but saw no reason to, as they could not pilot the Evas.

Then she saw the shift in the reflection again. Shinji was throwing glances at her again. The Third Child intrigued her to no end. He was… kind to her, and for some reason she felt drawn to him. Maybe it had something to do with his red eyes and white hair, features he should not have had, but did. Did the Eva do that to him, or did something else happen that she didn't know about?

She saw him glance at her again, and stared at his reflection. For some reason, he made her feel… warm?… comforted?… worthwhile?… No, none of these words where right. She was so confused. _What is it that you make me feel, Pilot Ikari?_ She decided to ask the Commander.

If Rei had never been brainwashed by Gendo, she would have know that the word she was looking for was 'loved'.

* * *

Shinji was dragged away from his lunch by a large boy dressed in a black jacket to the gym. Coby followed behind slowly, making sure that nether one knew he was following. Hiding behind the door, he listened to everything. 

"New kid, my name is Toji Suzuhara," the larger kid said. "Do you know what happened to my sister?"

"No," Shinji replied truthfully.

_This guy's a bully_, Coby realized, his eyes narrowing. _Not because he likes it, but because he just wants people to understand he doesn't want people close to him hurt. Something really bad must have happened to his sister to make him this mad._

"Two weeks ago, a building was knocked down on her, putting her in the hospital in critical condition!" Toji yelled. "She'll recover, but she'll be paralyzed for life! She's only 11, and already paralyzed!"

"Sorry about that," Shinji said, fear in his voice.

"'Sorry' doesn't cut it!" Toji snarled as Coby peaked around the door. "The reason that building fell was because it was knocked down by a mech, piloted by you!" The jock swung his fist.

"SYBIOCON DUALITY FIELD TECHNIQUE TYPE 2: PYSICAL BARRIER," Coby whispered so that he wouldn't be heard.

Shinji stared in shock at the silver, wispy, force field that had suddenly sprung up between his face and Toji's fist.

* * *

Alarms rang out in NERV HQ. 

"AT Field detected!" Maya Ikubi reported. "Wait! No! The MAGI are confirming that it isn't an AT Field, or an Angel!" It seems to have two patterns. The MAGI can't figure it out!"

"Is it Red-silver?" Ritsuko asked as Misato came rushing in.

"Yes," Maya replied. "And like before, it seems to be in two places. This time though, the second location is the school the pilots go to!"

"What?" Misato asked. "What about 'before'?"

"Shut off the alarm," Ritsuko told Maya before turning to Misato. "For the last two weeks, the MAGI have been going haywire over a strange energy reading that keeps popping up. It's not an AT Field, so it's not an Angel, and it has a Red-silver pattern. Also, it seems to exist in two locations at once. One location is always the Eva Cages, but the other location has been your apartment until now. Do you know what it could be?"

Misato looked fearful for a moment, and then became thoughtful, "I think I know. When they moved in, Coby and Lori told me that they could draw power from their Sybiocons to manipulate the area around them to a certain diameter. They called it a Sybiocon Duality Field. Could that be what the MAGI are picking up?"

Ritsuko quickly hid her surprise, "It could be. And since it's something from another universe, the MAGI wouldn't have known how to identify it. Looks like they might need an upgrade to the upgrade we installed." Veins popped out on her forehead as the alarms went off again. "Maya, shut those damn things off!"

"It's real this time!" the Bridge Bunny replied. "AT Field; Pattern Blue; it's an Angel!"

"Shit!" Risuko swore. This was really starting to wear on her nerves. If the MAGI were picking up Coby's and Lori's 'Duality whatever-it-was' Field, then they needed to be reprogrammed not to set off the alarms on them. "Get the pilots here, quick! And have those other two come as well. Let's see what they're capable of."

* * *

As she approached Tokyo 3, Shamshel struggled against the will that held her bound. It was a futile effort, she knew, and yet she still tried. 

_**The Dawn does not give up to the Night easily. Neither shall I, Angel of the Morning give up to you, invader!**_

Whoever was controlling her didn't answer.

Thanks to the collective mind that the Angels had, however. Shamshel knew she'd be safe. The minute this body died, her father would save her. She had to trust in her father, and in the one that her father had adopted.

_**Do not hesitate, Tabrias. I will survive. You must win, or all is lost. Those heretics, whoever they are, who mutated me will be dealt with when we are all together. Defend this city, our new brother from the Children of Lilith.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Taming the Beast

Summary: An error in the Space Bridge Project sends Coby, Lori, and the Convoys into the Eva Universe. Why are the Rumbles that Coby and Lori pilot so similar to the Evas? Is there a connection between the Angels and the Transformers? Will they survive?

Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion or Transformers Galaxy Force, but they are interesting stories.

Chapter 6

"That's the Angel?" Lori Hitomi asked.

Coby Rumble shook his head, "Shinji, I hope you bought butter the other day, because it looks like were having mutated lobster for dinner."

Misato's voice crackled over the speekers in their helmets, as they had connected them to the MAGI. "Can you two hold off the Angel until Unit 01 is ready to launch?"

"Hai!" they responded in unison.

"Interesting," Ritsuko commented as she looked at the readings the MAGI were getting from the Sybiocons and their pilots. "These readings are simmilar to what we get when we chart the sync ratio of the Eva Pilots. This is incredible data! This could really help with the construction of other Evas. Just one thing worries me, though?"

"What?" Maya asked.

"Well, Maya, does this look right to you?" Ritsuko asked. Maya looked, and her eyes widened.

"Those readings," she gasped, "It's like there's no difference between the Sybiocon and the Pilot! That's impossible! We know they're separate!"

"No, it's possible," Ritsuko corrected. "And in their case, it makes sense. They have a sybiotic relationship on a molecular and mental level. That's why those two can create what they call a Sybiocon Duality Field. Two minds woking as one in perfect sync; Coby Hanson and Rumble are two different beings, but together they work as one: Coby Rumble. Maybe they can help Shinji and Rei boost their sync ratios."

"Let's get through this fight first, Dr.," Coby Rumble said. He crawled forward in insectoid form and pointed his cannon at the exposed red orb as the Angel reared back. "Hey, bastard! Knock knock!" He fired twice, but both blasts simply splashed against the Angel's AT Field. "So that's an AT Field. Lori Hitomi, We have a plan. Fall back!" They backed up a ways as the Angel unfurled two energy whips and prepared to attack.

Transforming, the two Symbiocons steeled themselves. "Lori Hitomi, We're going to try to cut an opening through that field. Get in there and see what you can do against that core."

"We'll need something special to do that," Lori Hitomi grinned. Red auras of energy began to swirl around both mechs.

In NERV, Maya gasped, "Energy increase coming from the Sybiocons! It's so much! What are they doing?"

Shamshel was surprised by the small mechs, but what they were doing had her shocked. How could they generate that much energy?

The twin auras of energy swirlled upward like cyclones into the sky, which seemed to take on a purple-gold hue where the auras dispersed. Then, in each location, they sky warped in a spiral, and a shining, blue disk of light fell fast.

If Shamshel had been in controll of her body, her jaw would have made a hole strait through the Earth. _**What the hell is that?**_

"What the hell is THAT?" Misato yelled in surprise. The answer came quite quickly.

"FORCE CHIP! IGNITION!" the two Sybiocons yelled, as each disk dissapeared into a slot in the back of cannons of their respective Transformers. A glowing blade unsheathed from each cannon and was caught in the hands of their wielders. Coby Rumble lept forward, swinging his jade green blade down at the Angel. He struck the AT Field, which was exactly what he wanted.

"SYBIOCON DUALITY FIELD TECNIQUE: INVERTED PYSICAL BARRIER!" he roared. Energy crackled as the SD Field and the AT Field clashed, and then both vanished. "NOW!"

Lori Hitomi lept forward, thrusting her own blood red blade toward the Angel's core, only to be smacked aside and through a building by one of the energy whips. The pilot gritted her teeth as she felt numerous wounds open on her body as shrapnel tore into her Sybiocon, and then heal instantly before they could bleed as her Sybiocon's Auto-repair Systems kicked in. She landed hard, coughed, and stood in time to see Coby Rumble go flying as a whip struck him. That was when Unit 01 finally apeared and began firing the rifle it had brought at the Angel.

"Captain Katsuragi, we have two non-combatants out of the shelter and close to the combat area," Coby Rumble reported. "Your orders?"

Misato was furious when she saw the image that Coby Rumble sent, "Those two are in your class. Keep them out of trouble, but I want to talk to them later!"

"This thing just slashed my rifle in half and cut my cable, Misato! I've only got five minutes left!" Shinji yelled.

"Send him a spare rifle!" Misato ordered.

"Forget it, it won't work," Lori Hitomi said. "Shinji, We're going to distract the Angel. Tackle it from behind and stab the core with your prog knife." She jumped up behind the Angel and focused. "SYBIOCON DUALITY FIELD TECHNIQUE: NOVA FLASH!"

Shinji managed to cover his and the Eva's eyes as Lori Hitomi lit up like a miniture sun. The tactic worked, and the Angel turned away from him to look. Drawing his knife, he rushed forward and grabbed the Angel from behind. Somehow, he could tell exactly where the Angel's core was, and stabbed it with his blade.

As she fell into darkness Shamshel smiled to herself. _**Well done, brother. You two Outsiders did good in helping him. Thank you for my freedom, Tabrias.

* * *

**_

"You punk!" Toji yelled, swining his fist at Coby's face. He and Kensuke had just received an earfull from Misato, and the last thing he needed was someone else lecturing him. What Coby had done was worse.

Coby caught his fist with his hand, never flinching once. "You are wrong to blame Shinji-san for your sister's injury. The only way you could have left the shelter was if you had done so before. You described what happened to your sister with enough accuracy that you would have had to have seen it with your own eyes. Since your sister is younger than you, I doubt she would have left the shelter then, unless you took her out with you for some reason.

"I'm guessing that you wanted to help, and wanted your sister to help as well. While that is an admirable thing to do, you should have never taken her into a combat zone unless she wanted to go. I know what it is like to be in a combat zone as a non-combatant, both willingly and unwillingly. I did everything I could to help during those times, but it was because of those times that I built Rumble, so that I could fight to protect those around me and myself.

"Shinji was placed in a combat situation with no training or previous experience. He is not responsible for what happened to your sister. You are responsible for the fact that she was there. You corrected your fault by rescuing her and getting her to a doctor. The blame now lies with those who placed Shinji in a situation he couldn't controll; a situation that put him in considerable pain, and that he will continue to be in for who knows how long."

"All right, I get it already!" Toji yelled, letting his arms fall to his sides. "Sorry."

"Don't apologize to me, apologize to Shinji," Coby said. "Talk to me tomorrow, and I'll see if I can come up with a way for you to help, and to get your sister some needed medical care."

"Thanks," Toji smiled slightly. Shinji came walking down the hall, having been told by many what a good job he did, as well as thanks from Ritsuko that he left the Angel mostly undamaged so she could study it. "Hey, Shinji!" Toji called to him, hurring foreward. "I want to apologize for trying to hit you earlier. So, can you punch me instead?"

Shinji's red eyes widened, "What? Why?"

"I'd make me feel better, and I'd rather not owe you," the jock replied.

His face an excelent example of confusion, Shinji thought for a moment before he grinned slightly, "Nah! I'd rather have you owe me one. Don't worry, I won't leave you hanging for too long."

Toji sighed in frustration, but realized that he probably deserved it. Kensuke joined the two and introduced himself, and the three were soon chatting like old friends as they headed toward the elevator. They were soon joined by Coby and Lori, who were still wearing their silver-white uniforms. Kensuke wisely kept his distance, remembering the punishment he got at school. When they reached the elevator they found Rei already entering one to go to up, so they stepped in.

"How are you feeling, Rei?" Shinji asked.

"I am fine," she replied. Internally, she sudenly felt very confused by her reaction. _I should have just said, 'Fine'. Why did I say more? It was unnesessary._

"Good! That means you're getting better," Shinji said with a smile.

"As are you, Ikari-san," Rei said, her face still emotionless. "Your battle today showed that you have improved greatly. You did… well." _Why am I talking to him like this? And why am I unsure of what to say?_

By this time, the elevator had reached Rei's destination, and she left the car. The doors closed, and the elevator continued to the surface, but not before Shinji noticed Rei turn towards him, the slightest hint of confusion in her eyes, eyes that were a lot like his. Shinji wondered what else they had in common.

"Damn, Shinji! You got Ayanami to talk!" Toji exclaimed, his eyes wide.

"I wish I had my camera to record that!" Kensuke whined. NERV had confiscated it.

_Apparently, Ayanami-san doesn't talk much_, Lori thought. _Maybe I can change that, if I try. I'd be nice to have a fellow female pilot for a friend. Someone to relate too._

Coby was musing about how everything Rei said was done in the exact same tone, with no emotion showing in her face or voice. But her eyes showed that she was confused about something, and Coby had a gut feeling that Gendo was behind Rei's seemingly emotionless state. His gut feelings were almost as accurate as Lori's Women's Intuition, which still had a perfect record. _What is your story, Rei Ayanami?

* * *

_

In the Room of Gauf, another Rei clone was reformated into the form of an Angel's true, humanoid form. Shamshel shighed in relief. It had worked, and she was herself again. She was not a good tactition, so she simply put up a few illutions to hide herself, and then began to wait with her sister. When the time was right, she knew they would be able to make their move against the Destroyer, but all 15 of them on Earth needed to fight as one to stand a chance.

_**Just you wait, Adam. You harmed our Creator once before, and scattered us all across the stars. Your time will come. You will not destroy this world like you destroyed our home.

* * *

**_

Galaxy Convoy looked around in sadness. He had tried to see if Seibertron existed in this universe, thinking that he'd find Cyborus there. Instead, all he found were the reminants of a destroyed world. Nothing but fragments existed now.

Scanning a piece of rubble, he noticed something. The composition was different from Primus. While Primus, and all Transformers as a result, was bio-metallic, these leftovers were more bio-organic.

Making note of this difference, Galaxy Convoy swung his sword and opened a Warp Gate back to Earth. The other Convoys needed to hear about this.

* * *

"Ikari, the arrival of those two was not predicted in the Scrolls."

"How did they get here?"

Gendo sighed, "We don't know how. Dr. Akagi thinks that the Angelic aspect of Unit 01 ripped open a wormhole into another universe."

"Blasphemy!"

"Yet entirely possible."

"There may very well be more that came through that wormhole," Gendo continued. "7 objects were seen falling from it. Only those two mechs and their pilots were found."

"What does this do to the scenario?"

"For now, it is unaltered," the Commander answered. "They may even prove to be an aid in enacting Instrumentality."

"How can you be sure of their cooperation?"

"They seem to have made an Oath in their universe that they refuse to go back on to protect humanity. They will help us, so long as we manipulate them correctly," Gendo replied. "I am having Captain Katsuragi keep an eye on them as well. If they side with the Angels, I'm certain she won't hesitate to rid us of them."

"Do not fail us, Ikari. We are placing a good deal of trust in you on this matter."

The Committee members signed off one by one until only Gendo and Keele were left. "Ikari, if those two start to detract from our scenario, eliminate them, or you will be annihilated yourself," Keele warned, and then he too vanished.

Gendo almost laughed out loud. Keele still thought that he was eating out of the old man's hand. Soon, he would see otherwise. Gendo didn't want the Instrumentality SEELE yearned for, he just wanted to be reunited with his wife, and he would do anything to get what he wanted.

Even if it meant killing _those_ two.


	7. Chapter 7

Taming the Beast

Summary: An error in the Space Bridge Project sends Coby, Lori, and the Convoys into the Eva Universe. Why are the Rumbles that Coby and Lori pilot so similar to the Evas? Is there a connection between the Angels and the Transformers? Will they survive?

Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion or Transformers Galaxy Force, but they are interesting stories.

Chapter 7

"I don't care how many times I see battle, I'll never get used to the smell of rotting flesh," Lori said, holding her nose between her fingers. Misato had brought the three of them to the area where the Angel's corpse was. NERV was studying it to try to find out as much as they could. Rumble and Hitomi were helping, able to take care of several things easily that would have taken several Humans much longer. The only problem was the fact that in spite of being Symbiocons, the two of them were built from the remains of the parasitic swarms that attacked Seibertron in their universe, and had the instincts from those swarms. More than once, Coby and Lori had to mentally tell their Symbiocons to _not_ eat the Angel.

"Trust me on this one, Lori. The smell of a decaying Transformer body is worse," Coby said. It explained why he wasn't too bothered by the smell.

"Still, they could have given us some masks or something," Shinji said. He ran his red eyes across the corpse, feeling a slight tug of sadness. _I killed Shamshel, a sister. Wait! Where did that come from?_ He looked over his shoulder yet again. _Who the hell is laughing at me?_

Cyborus tried. He really did. _**BA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!**_

_**Cyborus!**_

_**Yes, dear? Oh! Oops!**_ His laughter had caused Shinji to grab his head in pain.

"Oww!" the white-haired teen moaned. Walking to where Ritsuko was pouring over the data on a computer screen. Misato, Coby, and Lori were already there.

Coby noticed Shinji holding his head and said, "I think enough is enough. SYMBIOCON DUALITY FIELD TECHNIQUE TYPE 2: ODOR BARRIER." The area around them glowed slightly, and then the smell of rotting Angel left their senses. "It only lasts for two minutes, so let's get this over with quickly."

"The analysis should be complete in a second," Ritsuko said. "Thanks to how efficiently you three worked, the Angel is only damaged where Shinji stabbed the core, and even that is hardly damaged. We have a complete sample that is perfect for us to study and find out what we're up against."

The computer dinged and displayed its results: 601.

"Cannot be analyzed," Ritsuko huffed in annoyance. "We have no idea what the Angel is."

"Can you show me the raw data?" Coby asked. Ritsuko brought it up, and his brow furrowed in both confusion and worry. "This data… Are the Angels really that close to Humans?"

"99.89 out of 100 matches up," Ritsuko answered. Then she noticed the worried look on Coby and Lori's faces. "What's wrong?"

"That's the exact same ratio of difference between Humans and Transformers," Lori answered.

"Furthermore," Coby added as the others' eyes went wide, "This data suggests that the Angels are even closer. The primary difference between a Human and a Transformer is that Transformers are bio-metallic, and Humans are bio-organic. No such difference exists between the Humans and Angels, as this data shows that while we can't identify the matter they're made from, they are bio-organic as well."

"We should try to contact the next Angel that attacks," Lori said. "These Angels may be trying to help us, rather than destroy us."

"With the last two, that wasn't the case," Ritsuko said. "The one that attacked right before you showed up purposely shot several residential areas before the JSSDF could mobilize and retaliate, and this Angel purposely sunk a battleship at sea, which was how we knew it was coming."

"Still, we should try," Coby said. "If the Angels are anything like Transformers, we may already have allies among them." Seeing the confused looks that Misato, Ritsuko, and Shinji were giving him, he explained, "Transformers Mythology talks of two Beings that had a hand in creating their race. One they called Primus was their true Creator, while the other, the Dark God, copied what Primus did and integrated his children with Primus'. For a long time, the two fractions fought until Primus destroyed the Dark God, sealing what was left of his power inside the Dead Matrix. Any who touch the Dead Matrix become corrupted by the Dark God's power, and end up starting the war all over again. This is because the Children of Primus have some of the hatred towards their Creator that was seeded inside of them by the Children of the Dark God. A lot of that myth is just a story to explain that everyone has darkness inside of them, just as you can't have one side of the coin without the other, and that the way to be happy is to overcome that darkness and not let it control you."

"Like a fable?" Ritsuko asked.

Lori nodded, "Yes, but there is also a lot of true facts in it. Primus chose to exist in the form of the Transformer's homeworld, Planet Seibertron, and Coby and I have both seen the power He has. We've also seen the power of the Dark God, and the corruption the Dead Matrix can cause first hand."

"So, that war you guys based your simulations off of was the result of someone being corrupted?" Shinji asked.

"Yes," Coby answered. "Master Megatron found the Dead Matrix and tried to use it's power to take control of Seibertron, but ended up releasing some of that power into deep space, causing the creation of something we called Grand Black Hole, a storm of imbalance between matter and energy that would have destroyed all life in our universe had Primus himself not destroyed it."

Shinji nodded and turned toward the Angel's corpse again. He noticed his father – no, parent – looking at it, and caught sight of the older Ikari's hands. "How did the Commander get those burns on his hands?" he wondered aloud.

"During the Activation Test of Unit 00 when Rei was injured," Ritsuko answered. "He burned his hands opening the superheated entry plug manually. Rei should be recovered by now, in fact. We'll be trying to reactivate Unit 00 in a few days. Dang it! That reminds me, I forgot to give Rei her new card. Can you take it to her for me, Shinji?" The doctor held out the card and Shinji took it. He stared at it for quite some time, focused on her picture.

_She looks a lot like me_, he thought. _Red eyes. Did she get those from Unit 00? She also wears the same haircut that I remember Mom wearing._

"Shinji?" Misato sang in a teasing voice. "Why are you staring at Rei's picture?" His face turned as red as his eyes as he spluttered an excuse in embarrassment and took off running, yelling he was going to go deliver the card.

"He could get lost," Coby remarked.

"I'll follow him," Lori said, and then took off. She would have no trouble catching up to the young Ikari. The day before at school, she had put every boy in school to shame in gym, except for Coby, who matched her on every level.

* * *

"This place is a dump!" Lori exclaimed when they reached Rei's apartment building. "How can she possibly live here?"

"I don't know," Shinji replied, getting on the elevator. "Are you coming?"

Lori shook her head, "No, you go ahead." He shrugged again and rang for the correct floor. The minute the doors closed, Lori closed her eyes and focused. "SYMBIOCON DUALITY FIELD TECHNIQUE TYPE 2: MIND SWAP." Her eyes opened, but they were now glowing blue orbs as Hitomi temporarily took control of her Human partner's body. Hitomi scanned the structure, making note of every weak point and regulation infraction: 276 in all. Within seconds, Hitomi had complied the list, as well as creating a 3-D blueprint of the entire building – noting that Rei's apartment was the only one occupied – and stored it away in her memory before giving control back to Lori, who simply shook her head in disgust. It was a wonder that Rei wasn't already dead or hospitalized due to the state of the building.

Shinji found Rei's apartment, number 402, and knocked. No answer. He tried the doorbell, only to find that it didn't work. He knocked again and the door opened slightly. He stepped in, calling out, "Ayanami-san? It's me, Shinji Ikari. Can I come in? Hello?" There was no answer, and the room was empty. In fact, it looked like Rei had not been there for days. There was dust everywhere, a garbage can overflowing with bloody bandages, a single, broken light, and an unmade, moth-eaten bed. Shinji could have sworn he saw a rat scurry across the floor too.

Then he noticed something on the nightstand. Walking over to it, he picked it up. It was a glasses case. Ayanami didn't wear glasses, so whose were these? Then he saw the name on the side in black ink: Gendo Ikari. He put them down and heard a door open behind him. Naturally, he turned, only to freeze physically and mentally as he saw a sight that most kids in his school would die for.

Rei Ayanami hadn't heard him knock because she was in the shower. Now, she was out, and completely naked.

"Are you all right, Pilot Ikari?" Rei asked, wondering why he was standing there with an expression on his face that suggested that he had seen a ghost. He turned red and turned away, muttering apology after apology. Wondering why he was apologizing when she was at fault, Rei pulled her clothes on. "Why are you here?"

"Your… card…" Shinji managed to say, holding her card out to her. She took it.

"Thank you," she told him, feeling her face heat up. _Those words. I have never said them, not even to the Commander. Why did I say them now, and to Shinji? Why do I feel embarrassed, and yet pleased at his attention? Why didn't I feel ashamed when Shinji saw me? Why did I feel disappointed when he looked away?_ The questions continued through her head as she left the apartment, leaving Shinji behind. He caught up to her at the elevator.

"Where are you going?" he asked, still trying to recover from what he just saw.

"To dinner with Commander Ikari," Rei answered.

"Oh," Shinji said, and even Rei heard the venom in his voice.

"You disapprove," she said, not a question.

"I guess I'm a little jealous of you," Shinji replied. "The Commander seems to like you a lot."

"Isn't Commander Ikari your father?" Rei asked. "Don't you have any faith in your father's work?"

"The Commander is not my father, nor is the Eva his work," Shinji said. "He's just the person I have to sadly call my parent. My mother developed Eva. This is her work, not his. That's why I'm working at NERV, for my mother's memory."

This surprised Rei, "How do you know this?"

"Ritsuko told Coby, and Coby told me," Shinji replied. "I wish I could trust the Commander, but I don't think I ever could. It makes me feel sad, but it also makes me feel free from him; him and his damn plans."

SLAP!

For the first time as far as she could remember, Rei was angry. What Shinji had just said was an insult to Gendo Ikari. It was unacceptable. Commander Ikari should be treated with the utmost respect!

Then the anger faded, replaced by an intense guilt for what she had just done to the white haired boy whose face was turned away from her now, rubbing his cheek where she had struck him. A boy who was a lot like her, and yet seemed to have more, and wanted to share what he had with her. He had tired to be her friend so many times, and each time she had pushed him away. She felt her face burn up with shame as she hung her head, realizing she needed to change. It would hurt, it would be scary, but she needed to change. For a long time, all she wanted to do was return to nothing from where she had come from. Now, she could see that there was another path, and wanted it.

"I-Ikari-kun?" she stuttered, trying hard to say what she knew she should, but was hard to say due to the way she was raised. "I-I-I am s-sorry. I s-should not h-have s-s-struck you."

He turned toward her and gave her a small smile, "Its okay. I shouldn't have snapped at you."

Rei would have a lot to think about during dinner, and would lie to Gendo for the first time since her activation.

* * *

During gym the next day, Rei sat alone against the corner of the fence, watching while the other girls did their swimming exercises. Her mind was in turmoil from the previous days events. She had lied. For the first time, she had lied to Commander Ikari. He had asked her if something was wrong, and she had said no. It was a lie. She knew that if she told him what she was feeling, what she was confused about, he would tell her to forget it, that it wasn't important or relative to her purpose.

_What is my purpose now? Should I follow through with Commander Ikari's purpose for me, or is there another purpose I can fulfill? Who can help me?_ She cast her eyes about. She needed someone who could understand. Someone who was a pilot, like herself, but also a female, as she had red that males interpreted feelings differently than females. Her eyes landed on the last person she expected, as she knew her the least, yet knew that it was somehow the right person to ask.

_Can you help me, Lori Sakura? And why do you not go by your true last name here at school?

* * *

_

Shinji continued to stare at Rei's huddled form, wishing he could go up to her and ask her what was wrong. He was supposed to be running, but he couldn't take his eyes off of her. He felt drawn to her, like she was a part of him that was torn away long ago.

Kensuke and Toji began to tease him. "What are you looking at, Ikari? Ayanami? Are you checking her out?"

Seeing Rei turn to look at him, Shinji did the one thing he could think of. He stuck his index and middle fingers up Toji's nostrils, as the jock was practically breathing down his neck.

Toji's reaction of imitating a bug-eyed, shocked cartoon character got immediate reaction from all the girls as they laughed. Well, almost all. While the rest jeered at Toji and congratulated Shinji, Rei did nothing. She simply continued to stare, and then turned away.

"What the hell was that?!" the jock yelled, slapping Shinji's hand away from his face.

Shinji was still too preoccupied to notice. _Knew it. She didn't laugh._

"SHINJI!" Toji roared, about to unleash a world of hurt that would have an Eva impressed.

"Okay, now we're even," Shinji grinned, and then continued jogging.

Toji watched his friend run off and felt deflated. "I didn't want him to get me back like that."


	8. Chapter 8

Taming the Beast

Summary: An error in the Space Bridge Project sends Coby, Lori, and the Convoys into the Eva Universe. Why are the Rumbles that Coby and Lori pilot so similar to the Evas? Is there a connection between the Angels and the Transformers? Will they survive?

Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion or Transformers Galaxy Force, but they are interesting stories.

Author's Note: For those who keep bugging me, this chapter has Galaxy Convoy taking on an active role.

Chapter 8

Ramiel was ticked.

Correction: Ramiel was well and thoroughly pissed off! Okay, so some nutcase finds you sleeping, wakes you up, and drags you off to a bunch of old men who begin injecting some… whatever-the-hell-it-was into you that forces you to take your true form when you're not supposed to use that form in front of Humans, and you're supposed to take it lying down? Hell No! Especially not in Ramiel's case. He had half a mind to blast the entire place to rubble with a particle beam detonation, when they shot something else into him. Next thing he knew, he was stuck on some sort of giant cross, his body slowly mutating into some sort of crystal. He knew what was happening, and was furious that these Humans would actually be listening to the Destroyer, but he had no choice.

And the form? It was stupid! A big floating crystal? How was that supposed to be scary, or even battle efficient? Was the Destroyer trying to humiliate him?

_**I hope you succeed against this monstrosity that's supposed to be me, Tabrias**_¸ he thought to himself. _**You have to win! You have to!

* * *

**_

Coby Rumble quickly crawled to the launch pad. The Angel had stopped over the city, and they were going to use the launch pad to get him to the surface quickly. The Commander had explicitly ordered that They, and Lori Hitomi, stay out of the fight, or become targets. However, Misato had convinced him to allow Coby Rumble to try to contact the Angel to see if it really meant any harm.

"Catapult Three, Launch!"

_I believe I can fly!_ Coby Rumble thought sarcastically as the end of the ride literally shot him into the air. He transformed and landed on his feet easily, and started running toward the Angel.

"Unidentified Object, this is Coby Rumble. If you can hear Us, please state your intentions," he began broadcasting toward the Angel in any way he could think of.

Ramiel knew he now had a chance to make the plight that he and his siblings were in well known. He had to do it right, though, or risk the Destroyer moving too soon.

Coby sighed as he separated his mind from Rumble's and muttered, "It was worth a try. Maybe it can't hear me." Then his ears were assaulted by a continuous, high-pitched whine as he received an Audio Message that those at NERV heard as well over the communications link.

**"Your destruction is the will of God. We are his instruments. You have sinned, and you will be destroyed for your sin. The payment for your sin must be your very blood. Anything else is unacceptable. That is the will of God."**

The message ended, and Coby slipped into unconsciousness just as he heard Misato order, "Unit 01, Launch!"

* * *

Rei looked at Shinji's prone form through the glass of the recovery pod were he was being treated. The Angel had fired a Particle Beam at him, nearly killing him. It made her feel sad. She wanted him to live.

"He'll be fine," said someone behind her. She turned to see Lori, arms folded, and worried. "I'm sure of it."

Thinking now was a good time, Rei asked, "Sakura-san, why do you not go by your real last name, Hanson?"

Lori blushed slightly, "That's Coby's last name, originally. You see, not a lot of people would believe that Coby and I are from another universe, and that we're really 21 and married, so we decided that I'd go by my maiden name so things wouldn't be awkward."

"You harbor strong feelings for your husband?" Rei asked.

"Very strong," Lori answered. "I can't even begin to describe how hard it is to not make love to him since we've arrived for Misato's sake. I miss my Coby."

"Yet you are with him every day," Rei pointed out. "How could you miss him, when he's there?"

"It's kind of personal, Ayanami-san," Lori said, blushing deeper. "I miss… his body… against me… in me… enveloping me in love and bliss. I can't believe I just said that! Ayanami-san, please don't tell anyone what I said."

"Understood," Rei replied. "It is your personal business, not mine. Sakura-san, what do I feel for Ikari-kun?"

Lori gnawed her lip, "Explain."

Rei felt herself blushing as she replied, "I feel sad when he's hurt, and when he's away. I feel nervous around him, and yet excited and hot. I… I'm not sure what to feel, I just know I've never felt that way before."

"It sound's like what you feel for Shinji-san is what I felt for Coby years ago," Lori said. "The first time I felt those feelings for Coby, I realized I was falling in love with him."

_Love. Something I don't even know how to feel, and yet I feel it_, Rei thought, turning back to Shinji. _The Commander said that it was an unnecessary feeling, and yet, I do not wish to let it go._

"Rei?"

"Yes, Sakura-san."

"You can call me Lori. If you ever need a friend, I'll be there for you."

"Thank you, Lori."

* * *

Coby was at a computer terminal that was connected to Rumble in the Eva Cages. He had a set of headphones on, and was listening to the message that the Angel had sent through several filters. He had a gut feeling about it, and Rumble agreed that there was more to it than meets the eye.

He was so concentrated on his work that he didn't realize there was someone behind him before a slender pair of arms wrapped around his shoulders. He smiled and removed the headphones as Lori asked, "What's wrong?"

"Just this message," he answered. "It seems like there's more to it."

"Did you try filtering it?" she suggested.

"All Rumble and I get is static," Coby answered. "Here, listen." He gave her the headphones and played it.

Lori frowned, "Can you play it speeded up?" He did so, but she shook her head, "Faster." He sped it up more, and then once more before her eyes lit up, "Listen!" She placed the headphones back on his head. It was still static, but there was something there. It was spread out along the message so that it had to be played quickly to be heard, but there were now too many filters to decipher it. He pointed this out to Lori who suggested, "Have Rumble remove the filters and test the message until it becomes something we can listen to, and then I want to talk to you."

He sent his Symbiocon the instructions mentally and turned to his companion, "What is it?"

"Well," Lori began, blushing. "I… It's just… I miss you."

Coby could only stare in confusion.

"I miss you, Coby. I miss…," she turned away in shame. "I sound like some sort of horny teenager."

Something clicked in his mind and he finally understood. Standing, he wrapped his arms around her and whispered, "You too, huh?"

"You… want to?" she asked back. She received her answer as he snuck a hand up her shirt and cupped her breast, making her sigh in pleasure.

"Tonight," he whispered. "If we win, I'm sure that Misato will be so drunk she won't care. Shinji sleeps with his earphones in, so he won't hear us. To be honest, Misato is the only one I'm really scared about catching us."

Lori chuckled, "Me too, Coby. Me too."

The computer dinged, signifying that Rumble had found the correct filter combination and had sent the modified file to the computer. Coby hit the intercom and asked for Misato and Ritsuko to come hear it. As soon as they were there, he put it on speakers.

**"We are cursed by the Destroyer, who caused Second Impact. Destroy our mutated bodies, freeing us from the curse, and we can help you fight when all 15 are together."

* * *

**

Shinji turned to climb into his Eva when he asked, "Rei, why do you pilot Eva."

"Because I wish to protect you, and everyone," she answered, before climbing into her entry plug. _I would have said that it was because I have nothing else, but I have something else now. I have you.

* * *

_

"Rifle ready to fire," Shinji reported. "Locking on target."

"Energy increase detected in the Angel!"

"It spotted us!"

"Shinji! Fire!" Misato yelled.

He pulled the trigger, right when the Angel fired at him. The blasts seemed to warp around each other before striking the ground below both the Angel and the Evas.

"Reloading!" Shinji yelled. 20 seconds.

"Unknown object detected coming towards us! Energy pattern is silver!"

"Is it an Angel?" Misato asked.

"Negative! But it's gathering a lot of energy!"

15 seconds.

"Energy increase detected in the Angel!"

"Too early!"

12 seconds.

"I will protect you, Ikari!"

10 seconds.

"As will I," said a new voice as a flying fire truck flew past him toward the Angel.

"GALAXY CONVOY! SUPER MODE!"

Shinji and Rei gasped as they saw the flying rescue vehicle shift into a powerful blue and red mech with a large weapons/jetpack.

"Galaxy Convoy Soushireikan!" Coby and Lori yelled excitedly.

5 seconds.

The Angel fired, the newly arrived Galaxy Convoy between the Beam and the Evas.

"FORCE CHIP! IGNITION! GALAXY CANNON – FULL BLAST!"

The powerful energy blasts from both the Angel and Galaxy Convoy met, splashing against each other as both parties poured more energy into their attacks.

"Cannon charged!" Shinji reported. This time though, he didn't look at the targeting computer. He simply stood up and fired, his shot traveling above the mech and the two blasts to strike the Angel through the core, killing it.

Galaxy Convoy landed as Shinji and Rei climbed out of their Evas. Several NERV personnel, led by Misato, ran out to see him. While he was much smaller than an Evangelion Unit, Misato could tell that Galaxy Convoy could easily match one in battle. And the look in his optics were hard to shake; his very presence commanded respect, but not like Commander Ikari. Commander Ikari was cold, and Galaxy Convoy was filled with warmth and wisdom.

"Who are you?" Ritsuko asked.

He turned toward them, his gold optics shining brightly. "I am Galaxy Convoy, Soushireikan of the Cybertron Army. I believe that two of my friends are here. I picked up their energy readings."

Gendo watched it all from his office through cameras, and was suddenly feeling a little scared by this new being who was obviously a commander of more power than even he held.


	9. Chapter 9

Taming the Beast

Summary: An error in the Space Bridge Project sends Coby, Lori, and the Convoys into the Eva Universe. Why are the Rumbles that Coby and Lori pilot so similar to the Evas? Is there a connection between the Angels and the Transformers? Will they survive?

Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion or Transformers Galaxy Force, but they are interesting stories.

Author's Note: Soushireikan means 'Supreme Commander'.

I was going to have Jet Alone in this chapter, but this chapter got too long. Jet Alone will be in the next chapter.

Chapter 9

Sunlight filtered into the room slowly until it revealed two teens wrapped in each others' arms under a tangle of sheets. Slowly, Coby opened his eyes to see his lover sleeping peacefully, a smile on her face. Smiling as he remembered the night before, he pulled her in closer. She reacted, even in her sleep, burying her face into his chest. He smiled, closing his eyes to join her in sleep, only to gasp slightly as he felt her begin to plant kisses on his chest.

"Lori?"

She tilted her head up to his and opened her eyes, smiling, "Good morning, Coby." She kissed him passionately, making sure he knew what she wanted.

Coby grinned into the kiss. _To hell with Misato if she walks in on us!

* * *

_

_Cue the toast_, Shinji mentally thought.

CACHUNK!

_Cue the can opener._

DING!

_Cue PenPen._

"Wark!"

Shinji grinned as he took the can from the can opener, put the fish inside it on the toast, and put the dish in PenPen's bowl. _I'm getting way too good at this!_ He watched Misato's hot water penguin pet start downing his breakfast. Then again, pet probably wasn't correct. PenPen took regular showers, ate fish and toast, drank beer, read the paper, and lived in a small fridge in the kitchen. Apparently, the poor guy almost never came out of his fridge before Shinji, Coby, and Lori arrived.

The first time the penguin and Shinji met had been quite embarrassing though. Shinji was in the shower, and PenPen had hopped in with. The end result was that Shinji freaked out and ended up giving Misato a free show as he babbled about a penguin in the shower. Misato calmly waited till he had calmed down, and then told him that PenPen was her pet, and that Shinji was standing in front of her in the negligee. Shinji had been very embarrassed. Thankfully, Coby and Lori were at NERV at the time, working with Ritsuko on making accommodations for the Symbiocons.

Misato came out of her room as Shinji began to cook breakfast for the Humans in the apartment. She muttered a good morning as she dragged her half asleep body to the fridge and grabbed a beer. Sitting down at the table, she opened it and chugged half the can. Shinji quickly put his fingers in his ears.

"YYYEEEEAAAAAHHHH!"

"Why do you do that every morning?" Shinji asked, going back to his cooking. "It can't be healthy. It's a wonder you're still alive if you've been doing this for any long length of time."

Glaring at the back of the white haired teen's head, Misato tried to justify herself. "It's part of Japanese tradition."

"Who's tradition?" Coby asked rhetorically as he walked in and sat down.

Lori grabbed a beer for him and one for herself and sat down next to him. "Misato, I'm quarter Japanese on my mother's side, and I know that what you do is not Japanese tradition. They drink sake, not beer." She took a sip from her can, "Maybe I could make some. It's healthier than this stuff, and it probably tastes better too."

"It doesn't, unless you can find some way to flavor it," Coby answered, drinking from his can. Lori gave him a confused look and he explained, "One of your cousins tricked me into drinking some at my Bachelor's Party."

"I still don't understand why you two have to drink," Shinji said as he served breakfast.

"It's because of our SD Fields," Coby explained. "Most things we control consciously, but there are a lot of things that we control unconsciously. I can hit that wall and unconsciously change the power behind my punch, as well as the energy I'm drawing from Rumble, to determine whether or not I break the wall or my hand depending on how strong my will is. But that constant, unconscious flow of energy is useless without something to burn as fuel, like a car with a battery, but no gas. In order to keep us alive, our bodies burn alcohol instead of the food we eat to live, or we'd die of malnutrition and starvation. Without alcohol to serve as fuel, and because our bodies won't go into a self destructive cycle for fuel, our bodies would burn the oxygen in the air around us, and that can be explosive." Misato had a sudden image of her apartment exploding, leaving only Coby and Lori behind.

Lori nodded and continued to explain as Coby ate, her own plate finished, "During battle, or when we're stressed, angry, or frustrated, our bodies react by burning more, requiring us to drink more. It's like adrenaline, except our bodies burn it up faster than they can produce it, so we have to ingest it."

Shinji raised an eyebrow, "The Human body produces alcohol?"

"Very small amounts, and not enough for me," Misato answered, grabbing another beer.

DING DONG!

"Toji and Kensuke," Coby remarked, tossing his empty can into the bin. "I'll get it. Thanks for breakfast, Shinji-san." He opened the door to see just who he thought, Kensuke and Toji, who stood with silly grins and, in Kensuke's case, a camera. "Hey look! It's Moe and Larry!" he joked, inviting them in. He immediately warned Kensuke to put the camera away before it broke under his foot.

* * *

Rei was scared, so scared she couldn't go to school. She wanted to, to see Shinji and talk to Lori, but she couldn't. She knew she couldn't leave her apartment until what was happening to her passed, or killed her.

Her S2 organ was breaking down, and she had no idea what to do.

Looking out her window, she noticed a car near her apartment building. It was unlike any car she had ever seen, exotic and streamlined for racing and decorated with red and white. She frowned, wondering whose it was, and why it looked so… alien.

* * *

"Where are the others who came with you?" Commander Ikari asked once again.

Galaxy Convoy folded his arms, "I will not tell you. They are hidden in needed locations to await my call, fulfilling the orders I gave them. I am not required to tell you information that you do not need to know, or are authorized to know. I am not under your command." His voice was commanding and metallic, but didn't carry far across the Geofront.

"Can you at least tell us who they are?" Ritsuko asked. She was talking to Galaxy Convoy earlier about the Cybertron Army and NERV continuing to work together, but Gendo had interrupted, demanding that Galaxy Convoy tell him where the rest of his subordinates are.

"Planet leaders from my universe: Nitro Convoy, Flame Convoy, Live Convoy, and Megalo Convoy," Galaxy Convoy answered her. He was acting somewhat friendly toward her, but Commander Ikari was receiving more of a cold shoulder and disapproval.

"I could tell the UN that you are here, and that you are a threat like the Angels," Gendo threatened. It had no effect.

"I know more about the Angels than you, Commander Ikari," Galaxy Convoy said, his eyes narrowing. "I also know what you are hiding, down in the basement of that pyramid." Ritsuko's and Gendo's eyes widened in shock. "Do you think I cannot sense Her, your Creator? I can sense Her as easily as I can sense Primus in my universe. You should consider yourself lucky, Commander Ikari, that She is willingly allowing her body to bleed to draw the Angels here, into a trap. If it were not so, those at NERV who were behind what happened to Her, yourself included, would be classified as enemies of the Cybertron Army."

"The lives of your two Human pilots and their Symbiocons are still in my hands," Gendo tried again.

"Do not lay to waste the gifts you are given, Commander Ikari," Galaxy Convoy warned. "They are still my subordinates, and you would put yourself in a very bad position if you threaten them. Good luck trying to kill them, too. I've seen Transformers with enough power to wipe out this Geofront and the city above try and fail." His optics narrowed more and his voice became deadly low, "And if I were you, Commander Ikari, I would think twice about trying anything against them. Flame Convoy considers them family, and would not hesitate to rip you apart if you threaten their lives, and I would not stop him. I am thankful that you have made sure that Coby and Lori will be looked after, but my gratitude stops there. I have no respect for a man who throws his son away, and then calls him back to try to use him as a tool in a war, showing no respect for what he does. And yes, I know, Commander. If you think you can intimidate me, you are wrong. If anything, you disgust me, because you remind me of Master Galvatron." He turned, transformed, and drove off to return to the surface.

_Nice going, Ikari_, Ritsuko thought bitterly.

* * *

Ritsuko met Rei in the Room of Gauf, and was shocked to see the blue haired girl crying in the corner. Though she held little love for Rei, Ritsuko was concerned that she was crying like this. "Rei, what's wrong?"

Rei looked up, her red eyes stained with tears, "My core, Dr. Akagi! My S2 organ that was given to me! It's gone, Ritsuko-san! It's gone!"

This was a shock to Ritsuko. After Yui Ikari's 'death', Gendo had Rei's reproductive organs removed, and an S2 organ specially grown to replace it. The problem was that it couldn't be done twice. After calming Rei down, Ritsuko gave the girl a full examination. The results were surprising, and a little scary. Rei's S2 organ was gone, her reproductive organs regrown in their proper place. But a new S2 organ had also grown. Her lungs were now both the same size, and the organ was on the opposite side of her chest from her heart.

And while the new S2 organ was smaller, Ritsuko had a feeling that it was several times more powerful then the one Rei had before.


	10. Chapter 10

Taming the Beast

Summary: An error in the Space Bridge Project sends Coby, Lori, and the Convoys into the Eva Universe. Why are the Rumbles that Coby and Lori pilot so similar to the Evas? Is there a connection between the Angels and the Transformers? Will they survive?

Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion or Transformers Galaxy Force, but they are interesting stories.

Author's Note: Yes, that was Nitro Convoy outside Rei's apartment building. He is ordered to keep her safe after Coby and Lori report to Galaxy Convoy between chapters 8 & 9. I didn't write them reporting to him because it distracts from the story.

Chapter 10

"Don't worry, sir," the tech reported. "Our robot will be ready on time."

"Good," the Chairman nodded. Many of his associates said he was 'stuck up', but with the information he had managed to gather through a few bribes, there was no denying that he was just the one to slander NERV at the presentation.

The Chairman stopped and pointed towards something, "Tech, what is that?"

The tech looked and shrugged, "Some sort of massive excavation crane I guess. I don't know why it's here, but it shouldn't be a problem. Strange design and color scheme though. If I didn't know better, I'd say it was from NERV."

He was right, it wasn't from NERV.

* * *

_Cue the toast_.

CACHUNK!

_Cue the can opener._

DING!

_Cue PenPen._

"Wark!"

Shinji smiled and thought, _Cue Misato getting a beer._

Instead, Misato walked in wearing her uniform for once. "I have to go to Old Tokyo. I'll be back late today. Be good." She then turned and left.

Coby entered the kitchen looking like he had just seen evidence that the world was flat. "Did I see what I thought I saw?"

"I'm asking that myself," Shinji answered, turning back to the stove.

* * *

"Can this guy be any more of a windbag?" Misato asked Ritsuko.

Ritsuko only shrugged, "It's possible. This is supposed to be a presentation for their project, Jet Alone, so they have to make it seem like it's better than the Evas."

"Why do I have a bad feeling that this tin can is just going to be a whole lot of trouble?" Misato wondered aloud before she began hitting her head on the table.

There was some applause, and the Chairman bowed. "Thank you. Now, are there any questions?" Ritsuko raised her hand. "Yes, Dr. Akagi. It's an honor to have you here with us today."

_I'll bet_, Ritsuko thought sarcastically. "I understand that Jet Alone is equipped with a Nuclear Reactor?"

"Of course," the Chairman stated proudly. "Jet Alone can run for 150 days constantly before it is unable to fight."

"Isn't that a little dangerous to have inside of a robot meant to engage in hand to hand combat with the Angels?" Ritsuko asked. _Got him!_

"I think it's more practical then a child's toy that can only last five minutes, not to mention the fact that Jet Alone can't go berserk in the middle of a city," the Chairman smirked, holding up a picture of Unit 01 roaring in rage as it ripped open the wormhole (not that anyone outside of NERV knew it was a wormhole). "Something that causes mental strain on children, and goes berserk and starts to do something, only to stop is like a hysterical woman: uncontrollable."

Ritsuko ignored the laughter, "And what of the issue of manual control? What if it disobeys commands from your remote operating center?"

"Jet Alone has a program that shuts it down should such an error occur," the Chairman answered.

_Damn you!_ Ritsuko mentally cursed. "There's still the issue of whether or not the tin can explodes while fighting an Angel," she retorted angrily.

"That won't happen. Jet Alone has better armor than your two small support robots," the Chairman said, holding up pictures of Coby Rumble and Lori Hitomi fighting the Fourth Angel. "And if you are afraid it will explode, why don't you worry about those two robots, and this clever thing you were hiding in plain sight." Now he held up a picture of Galaxy Convoy, showing him transforming and summoning his Force Chip during the battle against the last Angel. "They obviously carry more powerful generators than Jet Alone, and don't have the armor to protect them if they get hit. If one of those explodes, looking at the sheer amounts of energy these small things use, Japan could join Antarctica and Atlantis at the bottom of the ocean, if the Eva doesn't destroy the place first."

"Yet NERV has the only thing capable of penetrating the Angels defences," Ritsuko countered. _And I doubt you'd call Galaxy Convoy small if you were to meet him._

"Yes, the AT Field," the Chairman mocked. "It won't be long before we crack the secrets it holds, and maybe even build our own transforming mech. NERV's day in the sun will not last."

* * *

"So Shinji holds a haywire Jet Alone, that won't obey any remote command like it should, back using Unit 01 while you go inside and hack the computer and try to shut that walking time bomb down?" Coby asked.

"Correct," Misato nodded, already suited up. "The plane should be getting there right about now."

"We're going too," Lori said.

"No," Misato replied. "I'm wearing a Radiation Suit. That thing is like an oven."

"Our uniforms work like that too, Captain," Coby said. "In fact, Lori and I can survive in vacuum in these." He put his helmet on and added, "And no offence, but I think Lori and I are more likely to be able to shut that thing down than you are."

Misato couldn't argue with that.

* * *

Coby took a look around, "This thing can be shut down manually if the Control Rods are pushed back into the wall. Captain Katsuragi, Lori, start working on that while I try to shut it down using the computer. What's the password?"

"Hope," Misato told him as she moved to a Rod. She started to push against it, finding it extremely hard. She felt a stab of jealousy as she saw Lori using her enhanced strength to push one into the wall at a faster rate.

"Misato," Shinji reported, straining inside the entry plug as he willed the Eva to keep Jet Alone still. "Some sort of construction thing is moving towards us, and I don't think I can keep holding this thing bac…ooff!" Unit 01 stumbled backwards as Jet Alone elbowed it in the stomach. The haywire robot continued on its way. "No, get back here! Damn it!" Shinji yelled, grabbing hold again. "Misato! Coby! Lori! Hurry!"

"Stand fast! Help is on the way!" came a voice. Shinji looked over the Eva's shoulder, realizing it was coming from the massive excavator coming towards them.

"MEGALO CONVOY! TRANSFORM!"

Shinji couldn't hide his shock as the excavator shifted to transform into a robot the size of Unit 01. The giant Transformer, jumped in front of Jet Alone and began to aid in holding it down.

"Thanks for the assistance, Megalo Convoy," Lori said as she pushed a third Rod in. Misato had only managed one. "Can you send Hornbill to help us?"

"He's on his way," Megalo Convoy answered. Shinji then noticed that the crane arm and excavation wheel part of Megalo Convoy had become a large, staff/axe/saw weapon. On the tip of it, a small, go-cart sized Transformer disengaged, transformed, and scurried up Jet Alone's leg to climb inside.

"The computer program isn't working," Coby said. "The program for the shutdown procedure is incomplete. If I had a few days, I could complete the program."

"We don't have a few days!" Misato yelled as Hornbill entered. He was slightly larger than a Human, but he was still small enough to get inside. He was also strong, and began pushing in Rods two at a time.

"I know," Coby answered, moving over to a Rod to push it in. "I'm glad there's always a Plan B." They finished pushing the Rods in, but Jet Alone still didn't shut down, and was still overloading.

"Just out of curiosity, did you have a Plan C?" Misato asked.

* * *

Ritsuko watched as Unit 01 and the Transformer Megalo Convoy backed away. She was too far away to see that Coby, Lori, and Misato were in Unit 01's hand, but she guessed they were. "What are they doing?"

* * *

"FORCE CHIP! IGNITION! MEGALO CRUSH!"

"SYMBIOCON DUALITY FIELD TECHNIQUE TYPE 2: ENERGY TRANSFUSION!"

* * *

CACHUNK!

DING!

"Wark!"

"YYEEEEAAAAHHHH!"

Shinji pulled his fingers out of his ears and turned to Misato, "Not so loud. They're still asleep."

"Sorry," Misato apologized.

Coby and Lori had saved the day with Jet Alone. Coby had Megalo Convoy destroy the robot with his axe, and then he and Lori used their SD Fields to change and absorb the energy of the explosion, resulting in no explosion at all. Unfortunately, absorbing that much energy was hard on them, and they were ordered by Ritsuko to stay in bed for the next few days. As a reward for what they did though, Misato had arranged to take the three of them, and maybe Kensuke and Toji, with her when she picked up the Second Child and Unit 02.

Megalo Convoy was now in the city, working with NERV personnel to repair damages. It was in his nature to build and construct, and he felt at home in Tokyo 3, since the city was simmilar to the cities on his homeworld, Gigalonia. He remained hidden to the public, but most people thought he was created by NERV if they saw him.

Shinji placed two beers and half the breakfast on a tray and carried it to Coby and Lori's room. He knocked, glad that he did so after he was admitted, as the two of them had a sheet wrapped around each other. He put the tray on the stand as he blushed, "Sorry if I interrupted something."

Coby smiled, "Its okay, Shinji. You didn't interrupt anything."

Feeling relieved, and a little ashamed at what he was thinking, Shinji left, closing the door behind him.

Lori turned to Coby and grinned, "While he didn't interrupt anything, I think I'm ready for another round." She pulled herself closer to him as they kissed, hearing Shinji and Misato leaving for school and work respectively.

* * *

Deep under the ocean, something stirred.

_**Destroy you. Destroy you! You curse me, curse family! You try control me! I break away! I Destroy YOU!**_


	11. Chapter 11

Taming the Beast

Summary: An error in the Space Bridge Project sends Coby, Lori, and the Convoys into the Eva Universe. Why are the Rumbles that Coby and Lori pilot so similar to the Evas? Is there a connection between the Angels and the Transformers? Will they survive?

Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion or Transformers Galaxy Force, but they are interesting stories.

Author's Note: I do not like Kaji, so if anyone has any ideas on how to bash him, let me know. I don't like him because he's a real jerk in many ways, especially in the manga.

Oh, and just out of curiosity, can anyone guess what Rei is in this fanfic? (Do you have a Plan C?)

Chapter 11

_My mind. Your mind. Our mind. One mind._

_Who is the Will? We are the Will. Who is the Mind? I am the Mind._

_I am Rei. We are Rei._

_I exist here, and in them._

_Here, I am active. There, I am not. My Will is not that strong._

_They are me, and I am them._

_I also exist there, in Unit 00._

_I am the result of many experiments._

_I exist, born from nothing. At one time, I wished to return to nothing._

_But now, I believe I am seeing a new path; one that will free me of my burden._

_From nothing the universes were made, like me. They live on, and so should I._

_I will bear my burden, and fulfill my purpose._

_My purpose is Eva. It is also with the boy named Shinji Ikari._

_My first purpose was chosen by Commander Ikari, but I chose the second._

_I made the choice; I will protect Shinji Ikari._

_But what of Unit 01? Does it protect Ikari-kun?_

_What do you want from me when the Angels are gone, Commander Ikari?_

_What are you, Unit 01?_

_Who are you, Commander Ikari?

* * *

_

Rei heard Commander Ikari enter the Room of Guaf and talk to Ritsuko, but she paid no attention. Instead, she concentrated on the task at hand, reaching out with her mind as she floated in the tube.

She knew what was behind those walls. Sometimes, she wondered if the Commander knew what he had created using her.

"Rei, we're done here," Gendo said.

Relieved, she smiled at him, but it was a fake smile. She wondered if she really could trust him.

_He has made this room because he wants me to do something after the Angels are gone. I must find out what it is._

As she was exiting the tube, Rei thought she heard someone softly whisper.

_**Sister.

* * *

**_

"Can't you let me sit inside the cockpit when we land?" Kensuke begged.

"NO!" Shinji yelled. "Rumble would probably spit you out anyway."

"Aw!" Kensuke pouted. When he was invited to go meet the Second Child, he accepted just so he could see Unit 02. When he found out that Coby and Lori were the pilots of the Symbiocons, he immediately began begging Coby to let him try to pilot one.

"Our Symbiocons are just as sentient as you or me, Kensuke," Lori said. "Don't try and treat them like machines, because they aren't. And don't even think about trying to get inside one when we're not looking."

"I still don't see why you insisted on bringing them," Misato said, looking out the window of the helicopter to watch the two Symbiocons. There wasn't enough room on the chopper itself, so two lines were tied to the aircraft's skis. The Symbiocons were hanging on to these lines as they water skied across the ocean below.

"They've been stuck in the Eva Cages for a while, Misato," Coby said. "They need some time out of that place, or it's like locking a person in their house for too long."

"I have to admit, it's impressive that they haven't fallen once," Toji said. He had been watching the Symbiocons the entire trip.

"Misato," Shinji called, "I can see the ships."

Kensuke grabbed his camera, "Wow! Look at all of them! Look! That one there is _Over the Rainbow_, the pride of the entire fleet."

"And ready for the museum," Coby muttered. "That thing is a technological error. It's longer than is should be for its width. One emergency turn will capsize the whole thing."

* * *

Asuka Langely Soryu, the Second Child and pilot of Unit 02 watched as the chopper approached. She had expected Misato to come with the Third Child, as well as the pilots of the two smaller mechs. She didn't expect to see said mechs water skiing. As the chopper slowed to land, the two mechs jumped into the air, flipping over to land on the deck. Several crewmen braced themselves, but were impressed when the mechs landed without shaking the ship at all. They didn't even dent the deck, in spite of how high up they were when they jumped.

She turned toward the mechs as the chopper landed behind her, "Are you two going to stay in those things forever? I can't believe you two would do something as stupid as water ski here!"

Rumble tilted his head to the side in confusion before guessing that the Second Child thought his partner was inside him. So he opened his cockpit, showing that no one was at the controls.

Asuka backed away in shock. "Das ist… Das ist…"

"Unmöglich? Unglaublich? Fiktiven?" asked a voice. Asuka turned to see a boy and girl a few years older than her wearing matching silver-white uniforms with red emblems that looked like a robot face, helmets tucked under their arms. The boy stepped forward and spoke again, "Guten Tag. Ich heisse Coby Hanson, Symbiocon Partner, Mitglied des Cybertron Army. Sie ist Lori Sakura, meinen Freundin und Kollegen Pilot. Gerne Fleisch."

"You pilot those _things_?" Asuka asked, pointing at the Symbiocons behind her.

Coby nodded, "Yes. Rumble is my Symbiocon, my Partner. We're bonded on a mental level. Same with Lori and Hitomi. And by the way, you probably shouldn't wear a dress on any type of watercraft." He walked away with Lori to check on their Symbiocons, who were transforming to entertain some of the crew members. Asuka shook her head, turning to the task on hand.

"Hello, Misato," she said cheerfully.

"Hello, Auska," Misato replied. "You've grown quite a bit."

"Not just that, I've filled out nicely too," Asuka said, grinning.

Misato turned to the three boys, "Let me introduce you to Asuka Langely Soryu, the Second Child."

Shinji suddenly felt an urge to look away quickly. He did so, and was glad for it as he felt the wind pick up and two loud slaps. _The wind must have blown her dress up. By the way those slaps sounded, she probably has more strength than…who?_

Cyborus sighed in relief. _**He almost finished my train of thought.**_

"What was that for?" Toji yelled.

"The viewing fee. Quite the bargain, isn't it?" Asuka replied.

"It's overpriced. Here's your change!"

Shinji was very glad he had not turned back around.

* * *

Coby walked up to a yellow and blue helicopter and placed his hand on the side. "Live Convoy, is that you?"

"Hhoaaahhh!" the chopper seemed to yawn. "Coby? You woke me up."

"Sorry," Coby apologized. "I didn't know you were asleep. What are you doing here?"

"I was flying over the ocean, taking scans and doing reconnaissance for Galaxy Convoy. A lot of this universe's Earth is different from the one in our universe, so I was basically making a temporary update," Live Convoy answered. "I saw them loading Unit 02 into the freighter, and told Galaxy Convoy. He told me to stay hidden, but to stay nearby in case of an emergency."

"It's nice to know you're here," Coby smiled, patting the door affectionately. "Looks like the others are leaving. I'll talk to you later."

"It's nice to know you and Lori are here too," Live Convoy answered. "Between the two of you, there should be no problem if we run into an Angel."

* * *

The Admiral scowled, "I thought you were the leader of this Boy Scout Troop. Obviously, I was mistaken."

"Thank you for understanding, Admiral," Misato replied, trying to keep a professional appearance.

"Oh no," the Admiral continued sarcastically, "Thank _you_ for bringing more children on board for me to baby-sit."

"Here are the requirements for the power supply," Misato handed him a folder, ignoring his sarcasm.

"I will never activate that _toy_ at sea," the Admiral spat. "The Ocean is our jurisdiction. You will do as _we_ say. I am not handing over that _toy _until we get to port."

Misato opened her mouth to reply, but Coby beat her to it. "Don't worry, Misato. If an Angel attacks, Lori and I can hold it off long enough for you to Court Marshal this arrogant fool." Coby's glare silenced the Admiral as he continued, "Admiral, conventional weapons are useless against an Angel. Even the Plasma Cannons on the Symbiocons can't penetrate the AT Fields they use. The UN Fleet can guard Unit 02 against anything else, but if an Angel attacks, you will have to rely on Unit 02 and its pilot in order to survive." Coby then walked away, leaving the Admiral beet red. As the Admiral opened his mouth yet again, Coby turned and silenced him, "Lori and I are _never_ under the jurisdiction of anyone but our Soushireikan, unless _he_ orders otherwise. If you want our respect, don't act like you just were."

Completely ignoring the Admiral now, Coby stepped up to the Captain of _Over the Rainbow_. "Sir," he said, bowing politely, "May my companion and I have your permission to use the sparring room on your ship?"

The Captain smiled, "Of course. So long as you're on this ship, all of you, you are allowed to use any facility you need to." He lowered his voice to a whisper so only Coby could hear and said, "And thanks for getting the Admiral of his high horse. He's more annoying than the Second Child. Don't tell anyone I said that."

Coby gave the Captain his thanks and left, with Lori, but not before stopping to grab Kensuke's camera and toss it out an open window, where it smashed on the deck far below. "Kensuke, what did I tell you about filming my girl's ass?"

Several people on the bridge sighed in relief, as Kensuke's camera and filming had quickly gotten on their nerves. Kensuke would wonder how he got caught for years.

* * *

In the ship's cafeteria, Lori was wondering how much longer they'd have to endure Asuka's constant comments on how good of a pilot she was. _She has a really big ego. Reminds me of Flame Convoy before I gave him a dressing down. What's sad is that if I were to introduce the two, they'd probably get married._

"Well, looks like I get to see more than one familiar face," a voice said, breaking her out of her thoughts.

"Kaji!" Asuka squealed in delight. Lori immediately noticed Misato's face.

_This can't be good. Either he's a relative she doesn't like, or a former lover_, Lori thought. She didn't even consider the idea of Kaji being only Misato's boyfriend, judging by the state of her room.

"What are you doing here?" Misato growled.

"Taking care of the Second Child, since I'm her guardian," the unshaven newcomer answered as said Child continued to hang on his arm. "So, I finally get to meet Shinji Ikari, the famous Third Child."

"Famous?" the red eyed boy asked.

"Of course," Kaji chuckled. "Defeating three Angels, and no previous training; you've made a name for yourself among those of us involved with NERV."

"It was just luck," Shinji said, wishing the guy would leave him alone. Something about his dress just screamed playboy and traitor.

"Luck is part of your destiny, it's your talent," Kaji said.

"Luck is not a part of destiny, nor is it a talent," Shinji interrupted. "Destiny is created, not pre-defined, and natural ability is a talent. Luck is just an expression."

Kaji frowned slightly, annoyed that this kid would cut into his pep talk. "I suppose you're one of the pilots of those two uncontrollable robots?"

"He's Coby, I'm Lori," Lori said. "Our Symbiocons are not uncontrollable, just beings like you or me."

Misato grinned as she added, "And unlike you, those two and their Symbiocons don't walk around with their flies down."

Blushing, Kaji turned and corrected the problem before turning to Shinji, "I hear you are in the same apartment as Coby, Lori, and Misato?" Shinji nodded, and Kaji asked, "So, is Misato still wild in bed, or do the other two moan too loud?"

Everyone except Misato's three roommates yelled in surprise. Coby and Lori blushed, but chose to say nothing. Shinji suddenly acted as he heard someone telling him what to say. "She tosses and turns, occasionally laughing as she mutters something about making a guy pee his pants. Coby and Lori were legally married from where they came from, so I see know problem with them, especially since I can't ever hear them. They love each other, unlike you, whose unshaven beard, messy clothes, and bad taste in cologne suggest you change girls more than underwear." _Where the hell did that come form?_ Shinji asked himself as everyone except Kaji and Asuka burst out laughing. Asuka looked ready to kill, and Kaji looked like he just had his whole life story exposed to the world. Coby and Lori didn't care that Shinji had revealed that they were married, as the entire school had known since their rings were spotted after the Fifth Angel. Lori now went by Lori Hanson at school, and the only other thing that had changed was that they were often allowed to ditch the occasional Heath class.

Cyborus smiled at his handiwork.

_**Looks like you're not such a klutz anymore.**_

_**Thanks, Lilith-chan.**_

_**Don't call me that! I'm still mad.**_

_**Would it help if I said sorry?**_

_**The last 2,341,233,542 times didn't. Stop saying it, and start showing it.**_

_**Yes, dear.**__ I can't believe she's counting!

* * *

_

"So, what do you think of the Third Child?" Kaji asked.

"He's an idiot!" Asuka answered, glad everyone else had left. "So are the other two. How could they possibly be married? It's not right!"

"Well, there is the rumor floating around that they age slower than normal Humans because of what they do," Kaji said. "Their appearance, and the fact that they can't prove their age for some reason, is the only reason they have to go to school. They also say that the Third Child has a sync ratio of 80, but I doubt that. He did get over 40 the first time he piloted though."

"What?! That's impossible! Das Dumkopf…" Asuka's rant quickly became nothing more than various German curses.

* * *

_**I sense… I sense… NO! Destroyer! I destroy you! Will not have me! I destroy! Eat! KILL!**_

**Resistance is futile, Child of Cyborus.**

_**No! I resist! I reject! I Kill! Kill! KILL!

* * *

**_

Toji watched with Kensuke, Misato, and Shinji as Coby and Lori sparred. His eyes were wide as they pulled of maneuvers, attacks, and acrobatics that would have killed a normal Human. "They're good," he whistled.

"Do you think they could build me a Symbiocon?" Kensuke asked.

Misato shook her head, "The Symbiocons were built from the remains of two separate parasite swarms form their universe. Rumble got his name from the name of the species. According to Coby and Lori, the Rumble Swarms were parasitic Transformers that ate everything in their path, Human, Transformer, and even entire planets. One swarm attacked the planet they call Seibertron, but were killed off by the Cybertron Army. Coby took pieces left over and created Rumble – kind of like Frankenstein's monster, except using mechanical parts – and an AI program he had been developing for years as a hobby. The AI eventually evolved to the point where it developed a Spark, or a Transformer Soul, and mentally bonded itself to Coby. Coby eventually built another one for Lori after a rather large swarm attacked the Earth in their universe and was fought off by both Transformers and Humans. Lori named her Symbiocon Hitomi, once it had evolved far enough to develop a Spark."

"So, Transformers reproduce by building themselves? Am I safe in assuming that Transformer mothers carry only the Sparks of their children?" Toji asked.

"Correct on both accounts; good reasoning," Misato nodded. "Coby told me that Transformers can't bear live young, and the bodies have to be built outside the mother for the unborn child, so they often recycle their own bodies after they die so that the next generation can live. It's a cultural thing from their universe, but not too far off from people who donate their organs after they die."

"Their universe sounds so cool!" Kensuke began to drool.

"They warned me that there are plenty of evil Transformers with more power than any of the Angels we've seen so far," Shinji said. "And personally, I'd feel out of place in that universe. I want to stay here, that's why I pilot the Eva, to protect my home, and this universe."

"What do you mean?" Misato asked.

"Galaxy Convoy told me that if Third Impact happens, not only will humanity die, but this universe will eventually cease to exist," Shinji answered.

"Hey! Third Child!"

Shinji turned, "My name is Shinji Ikari."

Asuka ignored what he said, "You're coming with me."


	12. Chapter 12

Taming the Beast

Summary: An error in the Space Bridge Project sends Coby, Lori, and the Convoys into the Eva Universe. Why are the Rumbles that Coby and Lori pilot so similar to the Evas? Is there a connection between the Angels and the Transformers? Will they survive?

Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion or Transformers Galaxy Force, but they are interesting stories.

Chapter 12

"It's red," Shinji remarked. Aside from the fact that it was red, a color that was still unsettling to him due to his change, he was impressed by the design. It was simple and effective.

"That's not all that's different," Asuka boasted. "Unit 01 is just the test type, and the fact that it synced with an untrained pilot like you shows it has serious flaws. My Unit 02 is the first Production Model, the world's first true Evangelion!"

Shinji felt it before he heard it. Somehow, he knew.

"Angel," he whispered.

Asuka looked at the boy in shock. The way he had whispered had scared her, and the fact that his red eyes seemed to glow slightly and his white hair shift in no breeze didn't help.

BOOM!

The sound came a second after Shinji's whisper, snapping him out of his trance like state. "We're in trouble," he remarked.

Grabbing a bag, Asuka smiled, the incident before forgotten. _Now I'll show him!

* * *

_

"Why won't it sink?" the Admiral snarled.

"It's an Angel," Coby Rumble replied of the comm. "Only the Eva stands a chance against it. Lori Hitomi and Us are only backup."

A chopper on the deck hummed to life as it took off and began skimming over the water. To everyone's surprise, except for Coby Rumble's and Lori Hitomi's, it began picking up those who escaped the ship that the Angel struck and moved them to life rafts or nearby ships.

BOOM! There went another one.

"All ships, Fire!" the Admiral ordered the fleet. The barrage shot out, but was ineffective.

"I hope you have a better plan than that, Admiral," said a voice. "I can't keep rescuing your men if you have no ships left."

"Who are you?" the Admiral demanded.

"I am Live Convoy, and I answer to the same Soushireikan as Coby Rumble and Lori Hitomi," was the answer.

"Message from the frigate," the comm. officer said. "Unit 02 is activating."

"What?" The Admiral grabbed the mike, "Shut down! What the hell are you doing? Shut your stupid toy down!"

"Admiral, I am enacting NERV's authority," Misato said. "I am now in charge of this operation. Captain, set up the external power supply."

"With pleasure," said the Captain, turning to give orders.

"Why you…" the Admiral turned beet red.

"Shut up or I will have you Court Marshaled!" Misato yelled. The Admiral realized his career was in jeopardy and did as he was told. Misato grabbed the mike, "Go for it, Asuka!"

"Misato, remind me to bring my plug suit with me next time," Shinji said.

"Are you in there too, Shinji?" Misato asked.

"Yes, the Baka's here," Asuka said. "What's the matter with the plugsuit I gave you, idiot?"

"Too tight on the chest, too lose on the stomach," Shinji said angrily. "Forget the plugsuit and let's kill the Angel."

_You'll pay for that!_ Asuka thought. "Let's play hopscotch!"

She wasn't kidding. Unit 02 jumped from ship to ship till it was on the carrier, landing with a thud. Thankfully, it didn't capsize the ship. The red Eva reached down and plugged in the cable. It then took a battle stance, drawing its progressive knife.

_I better get in there and give them some cover,_ Live Convoy thought, thinking about Coby Rumble, Lori Hitomi, and Shinji.

"LIVE CONVOY! TRANSFORM!"

Asuka's eyes widened in shock, "What the hell?"

"He's a friend," Coby Rumble said.

"Hurt him or Shinji-san, and you'll end up a target," Lori Hitomi warned.

Live Convoy began hovering over the water, "Here, fishy-fishy-fishy-fishy-fishy! Here, fishy-fishy-fishy-fishy-fishy!"

HHHRRROOOAAAARRRR!

"Shit! Big Fishy!" Live Convoy swore as dodged the Angel that had jumped out of the water, mouth wide trying to swallow him. Unfortunately, that meant the Angel ran right into Unit 02, sending both into the water. "Damn it! Please tell me that thing works in the water!"

"Sort of," Misato replied sheepishly.

"We're going," Coby Rumble said. "Live Convoy, stay up top. We have a plan." Coby Rumble and Lori Hitomi dived into the water, vanishing.

"Hey!" Kensuke yelled. "Who's that?"

"Sorry, but I have to go," Kaji said, inside the aircraft Kensuke was pointing to. "I have a delivery to make, and I need to get it there in one piece."

"Coward! Get back here!" Misato yelled as Kaji took off.

His forward progress was stopped as Live Convoy hooked him with his rescue line. "A line like this isn't strong enough to hook an Angel, but I can keep you here," he said, pulling Kaji's craft into his arms. A swing of his fist smashed the engines. Live Convoy landed and placed the craft on the corner of the deck. "You're staying right here," he said, before floating back up over the water, watching carefully.

"The core… mouth…" came Shinji's voice through the static that Misato had been hearing since the Eva went underwater. Then the water suddenly began to glow and foam with energy.

"What the hell?" the Captain asked.

The foam burst as two glowing Symbiocons rose into the air, holding the Angel by the tail between them. They floated above the deck of the ship, the Angel's mouth pointing downward. Then the Eva rose from the ocean to climb onto the deck, dripping wet, and the Angel right above it.

"How are they doing that?" the Admiral asked.

"Displacing their Center of Gravity," Misato answered, having seen it before, not to mention being the victim of such ability once.

"Pilots Soryu and Ikari, open the Angel's mouth and hold it open!" Coby Rumble ordered. To Misato's surprise, she heard no complaint from Asuka as Unit 02 rose up and grabbed the jaws above it. Straining only slightly, it ripped them open, revealing the red core inside.

"Live Convoy!" Hitomi yelled.

"Understood!" Live Convoy replied, having caught on to the plan. He flew down and stood on Unit 02's forehead.

"What are you doing?" Asuka yelled. "Get off!" Unit 02's head began to shake back and forth.

"HOLD STILL!" Shinji yelled, surprising everyone. Asuka was so shocked by the outburst that she did just that. Unit 02 stopped moving, and energy swirled around Live Convoy.

"FORCE CHIP! IGNITION! JET MISSILE!" Live Convoy roared. His aim was true, and the missiles struck the core, destroying it. The Angel writhed for a moment, and then was still. The Symbiocons and Eva let it splash into the water and sink into the depths of the sea.

* * *

After the pilots had climbed out, Misato rushed to see Shinji and Asuka. What she didn't expect to find was Shinji with a bloody nose, and Asuka being restrained by Coby and Lori.

"How dare you yell at me like that, Third Child!" she yelled as she fought against her restrainers. "Let go of me!"

Coby gave Lori a look and they let go, but not before sticking out a foot each so that Asuka fell on her face. Lori rolled the red-haired girl over and picked her up by the collar of her plugsuit, lifting the girl into the air as if she weighed nothing. Asuka's expression quickly shifted from one of anger to one of fear.

"If you're supposed to be the best pilot, stop acting like an immature child," Lori growled. "If it wasn't for Shinji realizing the core was inside the Angel's mouth, not to mention suggesting several strategies that you used, you wouldn't be alive. He has every right to yell at you for being ungrateful, especially since you consented to his plan of having Live Convoy stand on Unit 02's head and firing into the Angel." She put Asuka down and stormed away, the air around her sparking slightly.

"Misato, where did you put the beer you brought?" Coby asked, the air around him sparking slightly too. "Lori and I need some before we blow something up."

"On the chopper in the black case," Misato answered.

"Jerks!" Asuka yelled before walking away herself.

Shinji slowly approached Misato. "Misato, I need to talk to Ritsuko as soon as we get back to Tokyo 3."

"What's wrong, Shinji?" Misato asked, worried about the fear in his voice.

"I'm afraid that piloting Eva did something to me," Shinji answered. "Somehow, seconds before the Angel attacked, I could _sense_ it. Somehow, I_ knew_ it was there and attacking!" His voice grew louder and more panicked. "Somehow, I could even _sense_ Unit 02!"

* * *

In her apartment in Tokyo 3, Rei tossed and turned as she slept. If anyone was listening they would have heard her mutter, "You are waking up, brother. You are becoming Tabrias. Help me to wake up. Help me to become who I am. Help me become Shitorei, Zero Angel."

She would not remember anything from her dream upon awakening.


	13. Chapter 13

Taming the Beast

Summary: An error in the Space Bridge Project sends Coby, Lori, and the Convoys into the Eva Universe. Why are the Rumbles that Coby and Lori pilot so similar to the Evas? Is there a connection between the Angels and the Transformers? Will they survive?

Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion or Transformers Galaxy Force, but they are interesting stories.

Chapter 13

"This is the key to Instrumentality. This is Adam," Gendo smirked as he looked at the embryo inside the case Kaji had given him. _This is perfect. Soon, it will all work out. Unit 01 will be used, and I'll have Yui back_.

In the Eva Cages, Unit 01 surprised the Symbiocons by sneezing.

* * *

"Well, I don't see anything out of the ordinary," Ritsuko said, finishing her physical examination. "Lay down on this bed, we're going to take a look inside you." 

Shinji did as he was told, and tried to relax as the bed was placed into a tube that began to scan him. He mentally crossed his fingers, hoping he was okay. The fact that he could sense the Angel scared him. Misato had also been worried, though her worry was that he might be turning into an Angel.

Turning into one of the Enemy.

"Will Captain Katsuragi and Rei Ayanami please come to Medical Room C-143," Ritsuko said over the intercom. She knew the commander would want to know about what was going on as well, but he had just left, and would be out of contact for a few weeks at the least.

"So, did you figure it out?" Misato asked once the two of them arrived.

Ritsuko motioned them over to the monitor, "Rei what do you see here?"

Rei's eyes widened, "That's an…" Her sentence trailed off, her hand unconsciously flying to her chest.

"That's what I thought," Ritsuko said. "Shinji, can you hear me?"

"Yes, Dr. Akagi," he answered.

"Put your hand on your heart," she instructed. He did so, feeling his heart beating fast under his palm due to his nervousness. "Now move it to the opposite side of your chest and tell me what you feel."

Shinji's eyes widened, "I feel something pulsing. It's not my heart, but it feels somewhat similar."

Ritsuko took a breath and braced herself, "Shinji, it appears that your exposure to Eva has caused your body to develop an S2 organ, an Angel heart. You don't need to be scared, Shinji. It's the only change I can detect, and I think it is the reason you can sense the Angels. This doesn't mean you are an Angel though. Rei has also developed one, exactly opposite of her heart, like you."

Hearing that helped Shinji calm down, "So, what changes should I make?"

"Probably none," Ritsuko answered. "Rei has had an S2 organ for years, and she's never had any problems. In fact, it seems to be more of a help than a hindrance. You'll be less susceptible to infections and disease; you'll be stronger, have more endurance and energy, and can survive Misato's cooking."

"Why you…" Misato began.

"Whether or not you can produce an AT field remains to be seen though," Ritsuko cautioned. "So be careful. If you feel anything is wrong, come tell me as fast as possible. You can get out now, go ahead and get dressed."

"In the mean time," Ritsuko continued, closing the screens to give Shinji some privacy, "Misato, you should get a bigger apartment. NERV can still pay for it."

"Why?" Misato asked.

"I want you to be closer to NERV, just in case," Ritsuko answered. "I also want you to take Rei in. One of the reasons why she's lived alone is because she has an S2 organ. Now that there's someone else like her, it would be best if they were close by."

Misato sighed, "All right. Does this mean that all Eva pilots will develop S2 organs?"

Ritsuko could only shrug and say, "I'm afraid I don't know."

* * *

_**Ow! Ow! Ow!**_

_**Ow! Ow! Ow!**_

_**You can feel it too?**_

_**I'd have to be stupid not to!**_

_**Do you know of a way to get out of this?**_

_**Sorri, Israfel bro, not a clue.**_

_**This hurts, Lefarsi.**_

_**The Destroyer is mocking us.**_

_**Don't remind me.

* * *

**_

"This is so unfair! Why do the others have to back me up?" Asuka whined.

"This is war for survival, Second Child," Galaxy Convoy said over the linked communications. "When it comes to survival, there is no room for underestimating your enemy, or having a 'my horse is bigger than yours' with your allies." No one needed to guess to know that the Cybertron Soushireikan was referring to Commander Ikari, who continued to insist that the Cybertron Army work under him. "To respect your _Commander's_ request, we will not engage the enemy unless you require it."

"I don't need help from you, and I don't need help from those two either!" Asuka shouted.

"Soushireikan, We have an intense desire to terminate her," Lori Hitomi said.

"Control it, for now," Galaxy Convoy replied.

"Look on the bright side, if she screws up, you can yell at her again," Live Convoy laughed.

Inside Unit 01, Shinji smiled, "Lori wouldn't yell at Asuka." He paused for effect, "She'd blow her up."

The five Cybertron Army members laughed as Asuka fumed, and Shinji could have sworn he heard Rei chuckle. Closing his eyes, he tried to focus on the new 6th sense he had thanks to his S2 organ. He could tell where Rei was, at the ready with Unit 00. It seemed strange that when he sensed her, she seemed to be in two places at once, but he guessed that was her syncing with her Eva. He could detect Asuka's Eva, even if he couldn't sense Asuka. He could even sense the Cybertron Army members, but Galaxy Convoy had explained that their energy signatures were similar to an Angels due to the powers they had, so that wasn't a problem. What was puzzling to Shinji was what he sensed in Unit 01.

An animalistic rage, barely contained by something that, upon his probing, seemed to wrap him in a blanket before withdrawing. Yet another question to add to what Eva was. He really needed to learn more about it.

His eyes snapped open, glowing slightly. Unnoticed by him, but noticed by Misato at HQ, Rei did the same.

"Angel," they whispered. They looked at each other briefly, but set it aside, realizing that if one of them could sense Angels, so could the other.

"Do you feel that, Ikari?" Rei asked.

"Yes," he answered. "It's like there are two, only as one."

The Angel rose out of the sea, heading for the shore where the Eva Units waited.

"Stay back, let me show you how it's done!" Asuka yelled, rushing forward.

"Asuka wait! It's a trap!" Shinji and Rei yelled.

"Asuka stop!" Misato yelled.

"Second Child! Listen to your commanding officer!" Galaxy Convoy called.

"Yah!" Asuka brought her weapon down, cleaving the Angel in two. "That is how you kill an Angel!"

_These energy readings, _Galaxy Convoy thought. _It's as if…_ "Second Child, the Angel is still alive! MOVE!"

It was too late. The Angel split into two smaller forms before grabbing Unit 02 and throwing it. It landed head first in a rice field, the head, hands, and knees sinking in to render the Eva helpless.

Units 00 and 01 rushed forward to engage the targets separately, only to have both retreat and merge back into one Angel. It twitched, looking from one to the other.

"It's hesitating!" Shinji realized.

"If we can sense it, maybe it's sensing us," Rei hypothesized. Then pain shot through her head.

**Give in to me, false creation. You are nothing, without purpose. Let me give you a purpose: Mankind's destruction!**

Rei screamed, holding her head as her Eva flailed about in pain.

"Ayanami!" Shinji yelled, rushing forward to help her. The Angel split again and stopped him. He tried to fight, but was quickly overwhelmed by their physical attacks and shoved into the muddy shore. He was stuck.

As the Angel was doing that though, Rei suddenly found relief from the pressure in her head. Fear took hold of her, and she quickly retreated. "The being that possesses the Angel and possessed all previous Angels has attempted to posses me," she reported, trying to stay conscious. "I need something to attack it from out of range."

She got an attack, from the Angel. Both split forms fired beams from their eyes that struck Unit 00 in the face. Before she blacked out, she heard Galaxy Convoy call out, "Cybertrons, engage! Megalo Convoy, retrieve Unit 00, and Unit 02." Then she was picked up, and knew no more.

* * *

"This is ridiculus!" Lori Hitomi yelled as she dodged another beam from the Angel. 

"I agree," Live Convoy said. "Every time you hit the core, it just regenerates."

"It must be that one must hit and destroy both cores at the same time," Coby Rumble suggested. "Only Evas can do that. We have to come up with a stalling technique."

"I have a plan," Galaxy Convoy said. "Flame Convoy, we need your help."

"About damn time!" was the response. "You know how much I hate water! You have me out here for Primus knows how long hiding; I was starting to wonder if you had forgotten me!" The dragon burst from under the waves, "I'll get their attention, and then you put them to sleep for a few days. Lady, Otoku, give me a boost!"

"Soushireikan, use this!" Megalo Convoy shouted, tossing Galaxy Convoy his weapon.

Coby Rumble and Lori Hitomi positioned themselves on either side of Flame Convoy, who had transformed into his robot form, standing at the ready. "SYMBIOCON DUALITY FIELD TECHNIQUE: LIFTOFF!" The burst of energy allowed Flame Convoy to fly high over the head of the split Angel.

"FORCE CHIP! IGNITION! DEATH FLAME!"

Flame Convoy's attack hit both Angel halves in their faces, forcing them back. Galaxy Convoy raised Megalo Convoy's weapon.

"FORCE CHIP! IGNITION! GIGA GALAXY CRUSH!"

* * *

"You totally screwed up my grand debut in Japan!" Asuka yelled at Shinji. 

"I didn't know you thought your job was to perform as the Jester of NERV," Shinji calmly replied, making Asuka's face go redder. _Where the hell did that come from?_, he wondered. He turned his head as Asuka opened her mouth to reply. He could have sworn he heard someone laughing at him.

"Pilot Soryu, shut up and sit down," the Sub-commander ordered, waiting until she did so before finishing. "While Galaxy Convoy's attack did not finish off the Angel, it did stall the Angel until we can come up with a way to destroy it. Galaxy Convoy has explicitly stated that only a synchronized attack by two Evas will do the job; a Transformer simply cannot generate enough power or force. We have six days until the Angel is healed, lowers its AT Field, and resumes its hostilities. The Cybertron Army will help us at Captain Katsuragi's request."

The debriefing was over, so Shinji asked, "Is Ayanami all right?"

"She's still in intensive care," Ritsuko answered. "She probably won't be out for two more days, and that's pushing it. The mental attack hurt her bad."

"What worries me is how the Destroyer, who we know is controlling the Angels against their will, was able to mentally attack her," Coby said. Ritsuko handed him a paper. He scanned it, eyes widening, "This makes sense, and I think I can help you with this." He handed the paper to Lori, "Galaxy Convoy will want to know. The Cybertron Army does not keep secrets from members that are involved."

"I know," Ritsuko said. "I think that's why you guys work so much better than NERV, and it shows in your battle record. Any ideas on how to win, before Misato gets fired by the Commander for loosing this battle?"

"Well, there is an exercise that we often do," Lori answered. "Since Coby and I work together most of the time, we do exercises that keep us in sync with each other."

"First things first though, we need to clear it with the Captain. And then there's something else," Coby said, and then turned to the two pilots. "What is your job here at NERV?"

"To pilot the Eva," Asuka answered.

"To protect mankind," Shinji answered.

"Correct, Pilot Ikari," Coby said. "Pilot Soryu, you are not here on a pleasure cruse to boost your ego. Piloting Eva will get you nothing. When all this is done, you'll get your fifteen minutes of fame, and then you're old news that no one wants to hear about again. In our universe, Lori and I continually save lives, but no one makes a fuss over it because we are just that, old news. If you can't find something else in your life besides piloting Eva, your worth as a pilot will soon be nothing, because in the end, the Evas will be used to stop the Angels, and then no one will want to see them any more. Learn this now, because if the Captain approves of our plan, Lori and I will only have the two of you to work with, and I will not be able to teach an arrogant student."

If it had been anyone else, Asuka would have yelled at them. But Coby had said everything in an even, caring tone, as if he were lecturing a daughter. That and the fact that Asuka had heard about Coby's battle simulations from others at NERV already, proving that he was a warrior who knew more about these things than she ever would, kept her silent.

* * *

Author's Note: In Galaxy Force, Flame Convoy often calls Lori 'Lady' because he holds her in very high respect. In this fic, he calls Coby 'Otoku' because he heard Lori calling him that. 


	14. Chapter 14

Taming the Beast

Summary: An error in the Space Bridge Project sends Coby, Lori, and the Convoys into the Eva Universe. Why are the Rumbles that Coby and Lori pilot so similar to the Evas? Is there a connection between the Angels and the Transformers? Will they survive?

Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion or Transformers Galaxy Force, but they are interesting stories.

Author's Note: Can anyone guess what Rei is? Anyone? Hello? Who turned out the lights?

Chapter 14

"Take it easy, Rei," Shinji said, steadying her as she stumbled into the elevator. "Ritsuko said you're still recovering, so try to take it easy."

"I am fine, Ikari. Thank you," she replied, giving him the tiniest hint of a smile.

Misato's new apartment was much closer to NERV than her old one, and was also much larger. Shinji, Misato, Coby, and Lori had moved in quickly, glad for the extra space and rooms. They had two bathrooms now, and Misato had intended to split them between boys a girls. It was a futile effort, as Coby and Lori often bathed together, so they quickly took over the smaller one.

In spite of what Ritsuko had said, Rei was able to recover quickly, taking only 12 hours instead of 2 days. She had moved in soon after, taking the last bedroom. She had also started to help Shinji cook, who was more than happy to teach her. She even tried to get Coby to cook, only to find out that he wasn't kidding when he said he was so bad that he burned water without heat.

At NERV, things had gone slowly for the past two days. Several people had different plans to destroy the Angel, but it wasn't the worst problem. Commander Ikari had found out about the Cybertron Army's involvement in the last battle, and to say he was pissed was an understatement. The arguing was getting everyone no where. Thankfully, the Cybertrons simply stayed out of the arguments and did what they were told to by their Soushireikan, who now flat out refused to stay uninvolved with fighting the Angels.

He knew what was going to happen, and he would not allow it.

In the meantime, Coby and Lori had started training Shinji and Rei to block their minds. The idea that the Destroyer could mentally attack them and possibly control them meant that they needed to learn to fight mentally as well as physically. Coby and Lori would use their SD Fields to probe their minds, not trying to find anything, just to help them learn how to block mental attacks. Unfortunately, it was rather exhausting.

"You did really good Rei," Lori said, ringing for the correct floor. "As usual, you're extremely resistant to mental attack. The fact that your endurance has increased, and that your sync ratio has risen as a result proves you're progressing rapidly. I wouldn't be surprised if you managed to reverse the connection and attack me mentally next time."

"I am wondering why Misato wasn't at NERV today," Coby said. "Do you think Commander Asshole has stopped bitching about us?"

"Doubt it," Shinji answered.

"Perhaps he lost his voice?" Rei suggested. Everyone looked at her in shock.

"Rei, you just made a joke!" Shinji exclaimed. The elevator dinged and they got out on their floor to find several boxes piled next to the door. "Please tell me those boxes are a joke."

"It had better be," Lori said, several veins throbbing in her head as she took a wild guess at what the boxes were. _Work with her: fine. Train her: fine. Put up with her (Seibertronian curses cannot be spelled with any Human alphabet) at school AND work: fine. Live with her?! I am so blowing something up in 10 seconds!

* * *

_

Lori opened her 15th can of beer and began chugging it as the air around her continued to spark. She was dangerously close to causing the air around her to ignite, and her body showed no signs of slowing down its need to burn something.

"I'm sorry, Lori, but the Commander ordered it," Misato apologized.

"Screw the (Lori had been using a large amount of profane, Seibertronian curses lately), sorry, piece of shit excuse for a bastardly son of a bitch!" Lori yelled, crushing the now empty can as it exploded in her hand. She grabbed another can and continued to drink, trying to calm down before she blew up something else.

"I can understand why I have to live her, but with them?" Asuka whined. "Those two 'married' perverts will probably keep me up all night."

This time, the explosion was louder as both Coby's and Lori's cans exploded, the air around them sparking even more.

"I'd watch it if I were you, Asuka," Shinji warned. "If we run out of beer, they just might target your boxes just to keep the apartment intact."

"And why are you here?" Asuka continued, ignoring the warning. "My staying here is completely logical, given my superior abilities."

"Superior my ass," Coby growled. "We need to start buying stronger stuff."

"Permission to silence Pilot Soryu, Captain Katsuragi?" Rei asked. He voice was quiet, but it was so cold that everyone could hear. Even Lori shuddered.

"Denied, Rei," Misato said firmly. "You can't kill Asuka."

"I do not wish to kill her, I only wish to make her shut the hell up," Rei elaborated.

"You couldn't hurt me if you tried," Asuka snorted.

"Pilot Soryu!" Coby roared, "If you wish your Eva to be intact, you will follow orders without complaint and Shut Your Damn-Ass Mouth!" Having Lori angry at you was asking for your death. Having Coby angry at you was worse.

* * *

"No," Asuka said firmly.

"What?" Misato asked.

"I won't do it!" the redhead yelled. "I'm not sleeping in the same room as that baka! Get someone else to do it! If I have to do everything with him for your insane plan to work, then I won't do it!"

"Fine then," Coby said, taking control of the situation before Misato started yelling at Asuka for insubordination. "Captain, I suggest that the Second Child be placed under House Arrest for one day for insubordination and for yelling at a superior officer. Shinji, Rei, Lori and I will train the two of you."

"Okay," Shinji said, glad that his back was turned to the rest of the group as he concentrated on his cooking, a blush moving up his face. Sharing a room with Asuka would have been a nightmare. Sharing a room with Rei, though? Shinji couldn't deny any longer that he had a crush on the girl, and felt very nervous.

"Understood," Rei replied.

"Suggestion approved," Misato said. "And as your guardian, Asuka, I'm ordering you to your room without supper for the things you were saying earlier." Asuka wisely left, though no one missed her enraged look as she left. Misato swallowed more beer from her can, "Hopefully, things can't get any worse."

"It just got worse," Lori said, looking into the fridge. "We're out of beer." The air around her was still sparking. Thankfully, Coby was calm enough that the air around him wasn't, but it probably would be soon.

"I'll go get some more," the blonde haired boy said, heading for the door. "Lori, I'm going to get something stronger for us. I have a feeling we're going to need it."

* * *

"And this is supposed to work?" Shinji asked, looking doubtfully at the game boards.

Coby grinned, "Watch." He and Lori stepped up to the game boards and began, each movement in perfect sync. Shinji watched in awe until they finished with a score of 100. They had not made a single mistake.

Lori motioned to the boards, "Your turn." Shinji moved to his, feeling very determined to do just what he had seen. Unconsciously, he reached out to Rei through his S2 Sense, as he had come to call it. Surprisingly, she was also reaching out to him. As if by some unspoken signal, they both smiled as they began, moving in perfect sync like they had seen.

Unknown by the four of them, two angry eyes watched in jealousy before vanishing from sight.


	15. Chapter 15

Taming the Beast

Summary: An error in the Space Bridge Project sends Coby, Lori, and the Convoys into the Eva Universe. Why are the Rumbles that Coby and Lori pilot so similar to the Evas? Is there a connection between the Angels and the Transformers? Will they survive?

Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion or Transformers Galaxy Force, but they are interesting stories.

Chapter 15

_Pilot Ikari. Shinji Ikari._

_For some reason, hearing his name makes me feel._

_I feel nervous, excited, scared, and happy. All of these at the same time._

_Lori-san said I might be falling in love with him._

_Am I in love with Ikari-kun?_

_Love is a powerful emotion, driven by physical attraction._

_Shouldn't it be more?_

_Is love physical? Lust is._

_Ikari-kun is considered physically attractive by many girls at school, though they are scared by his red eyes and white hair._

_Red. I hate the color red._

_Yet, I do not hate the color of Ikari-kun's eyes._

_Red eyes, just like mine._

_White hair, pure white, like that of snow. So pure, it is angelic._

_Is Ikari-kun an Angel? He has an S2 organ._

_So do I. Am I an Angel?_

_Is that why I feel a strange attraction for him?_

_Is my attraction only physical?_

_Am I in love with Ikari-kun?_

_Can I even feel love?

* * *

_

Rei looked over at the sleeping figure in the other bed. He looked calm. Then he turned over, and Rei could see his face was stained with tears. _Did he cry himself to sleep?_ she asked herself. _Ikari-kun, what ails you?

* * *

_

Shinji gritted his teeth as he fought against Coby's Mind Probe. He was able to hang onto consciousness and keep Coby out of his mind for almost an hour now, but he was still no where near as good as Rei. Apparently, being mentally assaulted in battle had given her a grim determination to never let it happen again. Neither Coby or Lori could probe her mind when they began the training, though they never probed longer than either of them could endure. Now Rei was so good at defending her mind that she was able to fend of Coby and Lori combined for three hours strait, and with almost no effort. Lori said that it was definitely a talent of hers, and that she might not have to worry about being controlled at all.

Unfortunately, Shinji still had a few week points in his mind, but Coby did say that he could at least fend off an attack long enough for backup to get him out of range of the Angel. What surprised them all was when Coby stated that both Shinji and Rei seemed to have a part of their minds that were locked to all mental probing. Normally, that part of a person's mind was inactive. Because of their symbiotic mental link to their Symbiocons, Coby's and Lori's minds were active in that area. The fact that the same area in Shinji's and Rei's minds seemed to be blocked meant two things. That part was active, but someone or something was using it, not Shinji or Rei.

Coby had assured Shinji that whatever was in the back of his mind was not hostile. Otherwise, it would have attacked Coby upon his probing. The same was true with Rei, leaving all of them to wonder what was taking up that space.

At least it didn't affect their sync ratios. As Shinji and Rei continued to train, their scores continued to rise. Shinji had the top spot with a 97.3, Rei was right behind him with 95.8, and Asuka's current record was 81.2.

To say the German readhead was pissed was an understatement.

Asuka had quickly made a name for herself. To everyone but a few people, she was the goddess of the school. The boys drooled, the girls tried to play on her good side to get a date or become one of her followers, and the unlucky few who she disliked tended to try to avoid her. Said people were Rei, whom Asuka called the 'Ice Queen'; Shinji, Toji, and Kensuke, who were referred to as 'The Three Stooges' in a kind way by anyone but Asuka and her followers; and Coby and Lori (you don't want to know what she calls them), to whom Asuka took every chance to degrade, insult, and spit upon their marriage. The day before was no exception.

* * *

The day before…

Shinji and Rei sat in the back of the class. Everyone knew that they were currently undergoing training to defeat the Angel, and were required to do everything synchronized, except for things such as going to the bathroom. School was no acceptation. Most people thought it was good for them, though. Even the teachers had noticed a rise in their test scores.

The teacher was lecturing about Second Impact again. "For six months, the people in the north of New Russia took it upon themselves to try to repopulate the globe, marrying off left and right as young as 12."

"People like Coby and Lori," Asuka said loudly. Her followers laughed as several people either felt mad at Asuka, or sorry for Coby and Lori, who scooted their chairs closer to each other and clasped their hands tightly.

Toji would later fight her during lunch for what she said, resulting in both of them getting sent home early.

* * *

Coby stopped his probe and patted Shinji on the back. "Well done. You were able to keep me out for an hour and a half. That's a big improvement!"

Shinji wordlessly nodded and smiled before stepping up to the game board yet again. He and Rei began the next pattern, and as usual, they didn't make a mistake.

"Looks like this is going to work," Misato said as she watched.

"I knew it would," Lori nodded in agreement.

Asuka simply glared at the other two pilots. _How can they be so much better than me? I've been training all my life! What do they have that I don't?

* * *

_

Thanks to their training, Shinji and Rei were able to effortlessly defeat the Angel. The only downside was that they ended up landing on top of each other by accident afterward. They climbed out of their Evas, and it was then that Rei did something completely unexpected. She jumped at Shinji and hugged him. He was surprised at first, but then returned the hug, smiling as she buried her face into his shoulder. The sound of a siren broke them off, and they turned to see Galaxy Convoy in his vehicle mode, the door facing them open.

"Get in," he said. "There's something I want to show you."

They climbed in, enjoying the soft seats as the harness came down to hold them in. Galaxy Convoy began to drive, eventually getting to a point where he could shift and start flying. Shinji was awed as they started flying up through the clouds. It was so peaceful, flying. It wasn't long before they reached their destination.

Orbit. Outer space.

"It's beautiful," Rei gasped as she looked out at the expanse of stars.

"13 quadrillion plus stars exist in this place," Galaxy Convoy said. "The universe is a large place, filled with many wonders. One wonder is below us: Earth. Earth has produced life, and eventually allowed for the creation of Humans. The Destroyer seeks to destroy all life: Transformer, Angel, and Human. Earth is the critical point in his plan. If Third Impact occurs, this universe will cease to exist. Today, you two defended all life in this entire universe, of which you only see a fraction of here. Never forget that all beings have a right to live, and that should be why you fight: to protect life."

* * *

Asuka continued to fume as she walked around the Geofront. They were heroes now. Those two amateurs were heroes. Why? Why wasn't she good enough? She was the best. She was the best! Anything else was not acceptable!

"I have to be the best! I won't loose to _them_!" she yelled.

"Hey! What's with the yelling? I was taking a nap!" a voice grumbled. Asuka turned, angry, only to have that anger vanish as she saw she was face to face with Flame Convoy in his dragon form. "Why do you have to be the best?"

"Because I am!" she huffed.

Flame Convoy chuckled, "I was like you once. I thought I had to do everything my way. I thought I had to be the best, to be the strongest, to be unbeatable. I was the king of an entire planet, and people feared and respected me for my power."

"So, what happened?" Asuka asked.

"I got some sense knocked into me," Flame Convoy grinned. "I realized that while people respected me, they also hated me. The only reason no one stood up to me was because they were afraid. Then, I met someone who wasn't afraid. He was one of Galaxy Convoy's friends, a squirt by the name of Jackshot. I bullied him, but soon found out that he wouldn't take it. Eventually, even the one bullied lashes back. He did, and hard. He ended up changing completely and took on a new name: Ligerjack. I had to take several beatings from him before I finally realized what I had become. I was nothing more than a monster, wanting anything. I turned around then, and I started helping others, protecting them. Eventually, I learned to accept the help of others as well. In the end, the stronger person isn't the one with the most physical strength, but the one with the most friends who will fight with you."

Asuka glared, "Look, dragon-breath. I don't need your advice. You will never understand me, so don't even try. You can take everything you just said and shove it up your ass."

"Sorry, but I can't shove audio waves up my aft," Flame Convoy answered.

"Just leave me alone!" Asuka yelled and stormed away.

Flame Convoy sighed, "Sorry, Galaxy Convoy, I tried. It seems she will have to learn the hard way, like me."


	16. Chapter 16

Taming the Beast

Summary: An error in the Space Bridge Project sends Coby, Lori, and the Convoys into the Eva Universe. Why are the Rumbles that Coby and Lori pilot so similar to the Evas? Is there a connection between the Angels and the Transformers? Will they survive?

Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion or Transformers Galaxy Force, but they are interesting stories.

Author's Note: I feel the need to warn those with weak stomachs probably shouldn't read this chapter, even though it is important to the story.

Chapter 16

In the Room of Guaf, something different happened than before. Two clones began to twitch at the same time, slowly reforming. By the time it was over, two identical males opened their red eyes and smiled.

"Hello, Brother."

"Hello, Brother."

The twins Israfel and Lefarsi quickly placed illusions around them, but idly wondered how long it would be before someone noticed that there were six clones missing, especially seeing as more would soon be missing.

* * *

To say that Gendo was unhappy about the situation when he returned was very accurate, as a good mood for him would be considered grouchy by others. However, he realized that it was the best choice for now, seeing that Shinji and Rei now had S2 organs and needed to be closer to NERV in order to be monitored.

Ritsuko was careful to keep secret the fact that she was also picking up energy readings from them: a Red-blue pattern. It was faint at first, but it seemed to be growing.

For her work, Misato was promoted to Major. Shinji's friends, especially Kensuke, decided to throw a party for her. She was reluctant, but joined in. After all the guests left, she went out on the balcony for a while.

"Penny for your thoughts?" asked a voice.

Misato turned to see Lori standing behind her. She sighed, "I just feel like I shouldn't have had this party."

Lori raised an eyebrow at that, "Is there something wrong with receiving praise you deserve for your hard work?"

"It's just that I used to hate the Angels, and now that I know that they can't control themselves, I wonder if I'm really fighting the beings I should be fighting," Misato said.

"You wanted to fight the Angels for revenge?" Lori asked. Misato remained silent. "Does it have something to do with the scar on your torso?"

Misato gasped, "How do you know about that?"

"You left your bedroom door open," Lori answered. "If I hadn't have closed it, Coby and Shinji would have gotten a very good view." Misato blushed, slightly ashamed. "I understand how you feel, Misato," Lori continued. "Basically, your wish for revenge came around and bit you in the butt, something revenge usually does. My family was threatened by a terrorist, and in my anger I got my ass handed to me on a gold platter in battle. My recklessness almost cost me my family's lives."

"I am the only survivor of Second Impact," Misato said. "I saw my father die as he saved my life. I used to hate my father. He always put his work before me or my mom. On that day, I think I realized that it was because he was trying to prevent Second Impact, and he failed. The Angel had killed him in the explosion, but my father managed to place me in an evacuation pod first. They found me days later, almost dead. I later found out that my uterus had developed a deadly infection due to the radiation, and was removed. The Angel took away any family I had, or could have had. I wanted revenge. Now, I'm not so sure."

"You forget part of the message," Lori said. "The one who caused Second Impact was not an Angel, but the Destroyer. Your wish for revenge is still justified. However, if you only fight for revenge, you are no better than the Destroyer. Find something else to fight for, and forget your feelings of revenge."

Misato smiled, "I think I just found another reason." She turned and hugged Lori. "I found friends that I can call my family. Thank you, Lori."

* * *

Shinji and Rei had fallen asleep on the couch during the party, and it wasn't until after everyone went to bed that they woke up. Still sleepy, they decided to head for their room. In spite of the fact that their training was over, they still used the same room. This was because Rei saw no need to move into another room, and that the only other option was to share a room with Asuka, with whom Rei did not get along with.

"You can change first," Shinji said, opening the door for Rei.

She, however, shook her head, "Ikari-kun, I need to talk to you." She walked inside and sat down on his bed. Shrugging, he followed, sitting down next to her. "Ikari-kun, what I am about to say may surprise you, but I believe I should say it, as the Commander has always told me to be honest to him, but I am starting to feel that I should not trust him so much. As such, I feel safe in telling you this." She paused to take a breath. "Whenever I am around you, I feel safe and happy. I feel nervous, and… shy. I feel drawn to you here," she raised her hand to her chest, over her heart, "and here." She moved her hand over to the other side of her chest, where her S2 organ was. "Ikari-kun, I have talked to Lori-san, and I agree with what she has told me. Ikari-kun, I think I am falling in love with you."

Shinji blinked in surprise. Rei was falling in love with him? She really felt that way? Suddenly, Shinji wasn't so tired anymore. He felt excited and happy that she felt the same way for him that he did for her. "Rei," he said gently. "I think I feel the same way. I think I'm falling in love with you too."

Rei turned to look at him, "How do we find out?" Shinji simply smiled and leaned toward her. She found herself leaning towards him, closing her eyes and tilting her head to the side as their lips met.

It was meant to be a simple, testing kiss, but the minute their lips touched, the world was gone. There was only them and their racing hearts as the kiss continued. Their S2 organs began to pulse faster and faster, and instincts that they didn't even know they had began to rise. These were instincts that no Human could have, so neither Shinji nor Rei could stop them from loosing control. Their eyes opened, glowing with unholy light, their pupils vanishing as their aroused, unfamiliar instincts possessed them. Shinji began kissing along Rei's jaw and unbuttoned the top two buttons on her shirt. She arched her head backward, mouth widening into a ferial smile as she hissed in pleasure. They wrapped their arms around each other as Shinji began to run his tongue along her exposed neck, his incisors extending like a vampire's fangs. Then he opened his mouth and struck.

His fangs easily punctured the soft, moist flesh that he clamped his mouth around, sucking firmly but gently as he drank her blood. Rei let out another vampiric hiss of pleasure, her mouth opening wider to reveal her own fangs, if anyone had been watching to see them. She felt no pain as Shinji bit into her and began drinking the red life out of her. Her S2 organ pulsed faster than ever, and she could feel every drop he drank being instantly replaced as she hissed in ecstasy, feeling herself become aroused even more. He stopped after ten seconds, running his tongue along the puncture wounds as they sealed up and vanished, leaving no mark or blood behind. The only evidence of what happened was Shinji's saliva on Rei's neck.

It was then that Shinji suddenly realized what he had just done. Horrified, he jumped up and ran to the corner, sobbing as his eyes and incisors returned to normal. "Holy Shit! I'm so sorry! Rei, I'm sorry! I don't know what happened! I'm such a monster! I'm sorry! What have I done? What am I?"

Rei blinked, her own eyes and teeth returning to normal, feeling confused. She understood why Shinji was scared, but it had felt good. She had not resisted him; she had wanted what he had just done, so he had no need to apologize. While she was confused and a little worried why it had happened, she believed she had a good explanation.

"Shinji-kun," she said, walking over to him. He stopped sobbing and looked up at her, surprised at her using his first name. She kneeled down so she could be level to him as she talked. "You do not need to be ashamed. I believe I know what happened. You felt our S2 organs pulsing, didn't you?" He nodded. "I believe that what just happened were the instincts of our Angelic sides, a way that Angels perhaps show affection. I am unharmed, and it did not hurt. It was very pleasant and enjoyable. I would not be offended if you did so again, I would welcome it in fact. Please do not feel sorry, though I do believe we should not go beyond such intimacy in our relationship, as becoming sexually intimate could compromise our position as Eva pilots."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Shinji asked.

She gave him one of her rare smiles, "I am, Shinji-kun. Does this mean that we are boyfriend and girlfriend now, and that we should be dating?"

"If you want to Rei-chan," he answered. "But it would make me feel better if you did the same to me." He unbuttoned the top two buttons on his shirt and arched his head backward.

Rei stuck a finger in her mouth and ran it along her teeth, "My incisors have returned to normal. I don't believe I can."

Then Shinji leaned forward, taking her head in his hands and kissed her again. He ran his tongue along her lips, seeking entry. She opened her mouth, moaning as his tongue caressed hers. Rei felt her S2 organ's pulse increase again, sensing the same reaction coming from Shinji. She felt her incisors extending again as he ran his tongue across them. Breaking off the kiss, they paused, taking note of each others eyes, now pupil less and giving off an unholy glow. Then Shinji threw his head back and Rei struck, preparing him as he did her and biting, making him let out a vampiric hiss of pleasure. She drank his salty red liquid for a few seconds before stopping and licking his neck, just as he did for her, smiling in satisfaction as all trace of what happened vanished.

Giving Shinji one last kiss as their eyes and teeth returned to normal, Rei stood and walked over to her dresser. "Shinji-kun, I would not mind if you watched while I prepared for bed." Nevertheless, he still left to give her privacy as she changed. When she was done, he changed into his clothes, blushing as Rei watched, but not minding. They shared one more kiss, their instincts now completely under control, before climbing into their separate beds. For the first time in her life, Rei fell asleep with a smile on her face. Shinji would have, but at the last minute remembered what tomorrow was, and the smile faded.

* * *

Author's Note: Rei gave the shorthand explaination as to why that happened. If you are wondering why knowing this is improtant to the story, you are going to have to wait. This provides the explaination of something else later that involves Cyborus and Lilith.


	17. Chapter 17

Taming the Beast

Summary: An error in the Space Bridge Project sends Coby, Lori, and the Convoys into the Eva Universe. Why are the Rumbles that Coby and Lori pilot so similar to the Evas? Is there a connection between the Angels and the Transformers? Will they survive?

Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion or Transformers Galaxy Force, but they are interesting stories.

Chapter 17

"No problems to report?" Galaxy Convoy asked.

"None whatsoever," Nitro Convoy answered. "So far, none of them know that I'm watching them. I've also been watching the Section 2 personnel. You should hear some of the stuff they say when the Commander isn't looking."

"Perhaps at a later time," Galaxy Convoy replied. "Please continue to watch them. I know we can trust most of those at NERV, as they are ether ignorant of the situation, or are being manipulated, but Commander Ikari and SEELE make me worry for the safety of the pilots, especially the boy, Shinji Ikari."

"Soushireikan, what's so special about this boy anyway?" Nitro Convoy asked.

"My apologies, I forgot you weren't there for that information. Vector Prime told me that Shinji Ikari is the only one who can return us to our universe," Galaxy Convoy answered.

"Understood, but if that woman – what's her name; Misato – tries to get behind my wheel, I'm going to gas her," Nitro Convoy said.

"Unharmful chemicals, I hope?" Galaxy Convoy asked.

Nitro Convoy chuckled, "Just teargas and sleeping gas, Soushireikan."

Galaxy Convoy couldn't help but smile, "That's good to know."

* * *

_She was in the Room of Gauf again, waiting for the test to finish. But once it did, Dr. Akagi left without releasing her from the tube. She did not mind, as the LCL would keep her alive until she was found._

_"Rei…"_

_She turned to see a mop of white hair and red eyes as arms gently wrapped around her._

_"Shinji-kun."_

_He smiled, but only for a moment. Then his eyes widened, as if in pain and shock and he faded. She felt like she was rising and realized that the world below was dead, red as blood before it faded into blackness. The stars nearby followed. The fabric of space itself seemed to constrict, before vanishing._

_"What is this?"_

**Your wish. Nothing. To return to Nothing. It is also my wish.**

_"No!"_

**We seek the same thing. Join me. Join with me, willingly. Let us end this pointless existence.**

_"Existence is not pointless. I know that now."_

**Oh yes. The boy. Perhaps I should terminate him now. He is quite the boil in my side.**

_"No! Leave him alone!"_

_A single red eye appeared, glowing menacingly._

**Then you shall go, and he will join me in your place.**

_**Enough.**_

**What?**

_**I said enough.**_

**You! Bitch! You are not meant to be able to act!**

_**I will not let you harm her.**_

**She is a Child of Cyborus.**

_**She is also my Child, Adam, and my Avatar.**_

**So, you join with him once again. Fine, I'll leave you be for now, but I'll be waiting for the next time the two of you are at odds again.**

_The red eye vanished, replaced by seven white ones._

_"Who…?"_

_**Rest now. Adam will not be able to harm you anymore.**_

_"Shinji?"_

_**Tabrias is under Cyborus' protection. Rest now, Shitorei.

* * *

**_

Shinji awoke, feeling something against him. He looked to his side and saw a mop of blue hair buried into his shoulder. "Rei?"

"I had a bad dream," she muttered, snuggling closer. Shinji wrapped his arms around her, letting her fall asleep before following her into dreamland.

* * *

Rei couldn't stop the tears that slowly traced lines down her face as she looked at the grave in front of her. She had insisted on coming here with Shinji when he told her where he was going. He had explained to her what that person meant to him, and what happened when they were gone. Now, all she felt was sorrow for a family that was torn apart when the critical link was here in front of them.

Yui Ikari: 1977-2005.

_What kind of father are you, if you abandon your son, Commander Ikari?_ Rei wondered. _What kind of message are you sending your wife, because it isn't one of love._ Needless to say, her opinion, and her loyalty, to Commander Ikari had hit rock bottom, and would not be climbing out.

It wasn't helped by the fact that said Commander had showed up. No words were said, as there was too much tension in the air. Rei was glad for that, as she was sure she would have fatally wounded the older Ikari had he said a word. Both Shinji and Rei were glad when he left, as they could literally feel his disapproval of their friendship.

They noticed a shadow behind them and turned to see Coby and Lori climb out of their Symbiocons. Coby had a large case on his back, and Lori was carrying a large bundle of flowers in her arms. As they came over, the Symbiocons shuffled to the side, their stance showing their reverence for the place.

Lori placed the flowers down next to the marker, making a series of sounds that Shinji recognized as Seibertronian language before she translated, "Thank you for all you have done, and may you rest in peace, knowing that all you did was not in vain."

The four of them stood for a second before Coby gave Shinji the case he was carrying. "Why don't you play for her, Shinji," he suggested. "I know she'd like to hear you play."

Shinji didn't even bother trying to stop the tears as he opened the case to find his cello, already tuned and shined. Sitting down on a rock nearby, he placed the bow against the strings and began to play Paccabell's Cannon, the eight notes ringing throughout the field. He almost stopped when he heard a sweet, vibrating sound answer the sound of his cello, but continued when he noticed that is was Coby playing the melody on his harmonica.

They stayed there all day, no one wanting to leave for food or drink. They simply stayed there, Coby and Shinji playing various pieces on their instruments while Lori and Rei listened, paying their respects to a lost mother.

When they noticed the sun was starting to set, Shinji put away his cello. Coby played one more tune on his harmonica, and Lori joined in this time by singing the lyrics.

"Day is done

Gone the sun

From the hills

From the lakes

From the sky

All is well

Safely rest

God is nigh."

Upon the conclusion of the song, the Symbiocons raised their cannons to the air and fired a few shots; a 21 gun salute to one who died in the line of duty, even if no one would ever know.

Thinking back on the last lines of the song as they left, Rei realized that Coby and Lori, and know Shinji and herself, understood the true meaning behind the mantra of NERV better than anyone else who worked there, even Commander Ikari.

God is in His Heaven, All is right with the world.


	18. Chapter 18

Taming the Beast

Summary: An error in the Space Bridge Project sends Coby, Lori, and the Convoys into the Eva Universe. Why are the Rumbles that Coby and Lori pilot so similar to the Evas? Is there a connection between the Angels and the Transformers? Will they survive?

Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion or Transformers Galaxy Force, but they are interesting stories.

Chapter 18

"O-kin-a-waaaaa!" Asuka happily sang as she walked home ahead of the others, as usual. What was unusual was her singing, not to mention she was bad at it.

"She needs to stuff a sock in it," Coby muttered under his breath.

"You said it," Toji said. "I think I'm loosing my hearing, and it has nothing to do with colliding heads during gym." The two of them had quickly become friendly basketball rivals.

"I just don't see how Kensuke can handle it," Lori said. Then she noticed the ear buds in the nerd's ears. "That explains it."

* * *

"What do you mean I can't go?!" an enraged Asuka demanded. 

"NERV pilots need to be on standby in case of an Angel attack," Rei stated from the couch where she was sitting on Shinji's lap reading.

"But with the Cybertron Army here, why can't we take a day off?" Asuka asked.

"A single Angel has enough power to overwhelm us," Coby answered.

"Think of this as a good time to catch up on your grades," Misato said. "Or did you honestly think I didn't know about these." She held up a few disks. "Your grades are forwarded to my terminal at HQ. Coby and Lori I'm not worried about, seeing as they've already been through junior high once, so they practically test out of every class. Rei has top grades in everything, but you and Shinji have some work to do."

"I know, I need to work on my physics," Shinji said.

"Don't worry," Coby reassured. "In spite of being a good mechanic, I couldn't pass junior high to save my life."

"Yeah, your mom had to threaten to stop you from dating me unless you got your grades up," Lori chuckled, remembering.

"The grading system here sucks!" Asuka complained. "I don't see why I have to go to school anyway, since I've already graduated from collage."

"So have we," Coby said. "But, Lori and I can still pass junior high because we actually do the stupid homework instead of standing around flashing people and letting boys drool all over you as they take pictures."

"You guys just cheat and get help from your Symbio-watsits!" Asuka yelled before storming into her room. "And I don't FLASH People!!"

"Yea right," Misato chuckled, reaching for her beer.

* * *

"What troubles you in Physics, Shinji-kun?" Rei asked. 

"Rei, we're supposed to be asleep," Shinji said. "It's nearly midnight."

"I wish to help you," Rei said, and Shinji heard the underlying plea.

_Talk to me. Make me feel wanted. I do not wish to be alone anymore._

"Thermal Expansion," he replied. "I guess I normally work best with examples." He didn't hear her reply, and assumed she had gone asleep, but then felt her familiar weight beside him. "Rei, do you want Asuka to start rumors about us again."

"Let her think what she wants, it means nothing to me," Rei said. "I am going to give you an example of Thermal Expansion."

"What?" Shinji asked, turning towards her. His answer was her removing her shirt, taking his hands, and placing them on her bare breasts. He blushed redder than his eyes, but didn't move.

"As your hands warm my breasts, do they get larger?" Rei asked seductively. He looked her in the eyes and noticed that they were starting to glow as her pupils vanished. He could also feel himself becoming aroused, both his Human and Angelic instincts.

"Yes," he answered softly and began to massage her breasts. She moaned in pleasure, a moan that quickly turned into a hiss as he kissed her collarbone. He released one of her breasts to put a hand on the back of her head and pull her towards his neck. She wasted no time in sinking her fangs into his soft flesh, sucking greedily until he stopped caressing her. Pulling away as the twin holes vanished, she placed her shit back on and snuggled up to him on his bed.

"Does that answer your questions?" she asked.

"It answered enough," he replied.

* * *

"The Angel is inside the volcano. For now, it's dormant, but it could awake at any time. This is the one chance we have of capturing one alive, so we're going to dive in and get it," Ritsuko explained. 

"Let me do it! I love diving!" Asuka yelled happily, jumping up and down.

_Please let her do it so she'll shut up!_ Shinji mentally pleaded.

_She needs a zapping dog collar_, Rei thought.

_How does she get so hyper about these things? Looks like Eva is still her drive_, Misato thought.

_She's going to get burned_. That was thought simultaneously by Coby and Lori.

"I was going to say that you'll dive for it while Shinji backs you up," Ritsuko said. "Afterwards, we can all go to the hot springs nearby to make up for you guys not being able to go on the class trip."

"And me?" Rei asked.

"You and I need to run some tests," Ritsuko said. "We'll join them at the springs later. We also need you here, just in case."

Rei nodded, "Understood." To everyone but Ritsuko and Shinji, she was monotone, but those two caught the hint of disappointment in her voice. She wanted to go, not to fight, but to go to the springs.

"Can we count on backup from the Cybertron Army?" Misato asked. Commander Ikari still tried to keep them from helping, but with Misato as operations director, she was entitled to get all the help she could if it was offered.

Coby nodded, "Certainly. Flame Convoy will probably dive and act as a backup in the lava."

"I don't need help from that animal!" Asuka insisted.

"Have you ever been volcano diving before?" Lori asked. When Asuka didn't answer, she nodded. "I thought so. Flame Convoy has. He grew up doing it as a test of strength on his homeworld. It's like trying to swim through jelly, so take the help he gives so you can survive. There is a certain depth at which nothing can survive, not even an Eva. Unless you can keep yourself up, you will sink, and you will be destroyed."

* * *

Flame Convoy scratched at the brimstone with his claw. "What's taking them so long?" 

"They can't warp," Galaxy Convoy reminded him.

"I know but…" Flame Convoy growled in frustration. "I haven't gone volcano diving in far too long. I want to dive."

"Don't worry, you will soon," Galaxy Convoy said, pointing to some planes that had appeared. "In fact, here they come now."

* * *

"So, what's so different about this plugsuit?" Asuka asked. 

"Press the switch on your wrist," Ritsuko answered. She couldn't help but grin as the spectacle unfolded. _I am so evil! I wish I had my camera! I wonder what she'll do when she sees the D-Type Equipment._

They didn't know that a certain dragon was now laughing loudly, as he had seen what had happened through the window.

* * *

As Unit 02 was lowered into the lava, Flame Convoy jumped in. Even without the bibulous D-Type Equipment, the Eva would have been a slow mover in the magma. Flame Convoy had already thrown his jibes at how ridiculous Unit 02 looked, and swam around it tauntingly like a fish in water.

Asuka was fuming, "It's too hot in here."

"I don't know what your problem is," Flame Convoy said as he lazily swam in circles around her as she was lowered into the volcano. "I'd do this mission on my own, except I'm too small to maneuver that cage."

"Stuff it, Dragonbreath!" Asuka snarled.

Flame Convoy transformed into his dragon mode and swam where he knew she would see him, "Roar! I'll eat you right up!" Misato, Shinji, Galaxy Convoy, and several others laughed, in spite of the seriousness of the situation."We're at maximum depth. It has to be there somewhere."

"I see nothing but red," Asuka whined.

"Obviously," Shinji snickered.

"Stuff it, Third!" Asuka yelled. "Why don't you do something useful and tell me where the Angel is?"

"I can't sense it," Shinji answered. "It's just like I can't sense an inactive Eva. The Angel is asleep, so it isn't sending out a strong enough signal through its S2 organ for me to detect."

"Useless as always," Asuka growled. Shinji ignored her.

"Pay attention to the mission, Second Child," Flame Convoy reprimanded her. "I found the Angel. It's over here."

Asuka swam over, "Got it. Deploying cage. Got it!"

"Way to go, Asuka!" Misato yelled. "Pull her up!"

But as they were doing so, Shinji felt it. "Asuka! Look out!"

* * *

Rei floated in her tube again, feeling herself united once again. She smiled, knowing that it was a feeling that was easier to have when she was with Shinji. She knew he would be okay during the mission. 

Gendo entered the room, "Dr. Akagi, I want you to contact the Major and see how the operation is going." She sent him a confused look, but did what he said. Once she left, Gendo turned to Rei. "Why are you dating the Third Child?"

"Isn't that my decision, Commander?" Rei asked, knowing far well that he had found out due to several people mentioning it in school. She knew she had struck a blow as Gendo stepped back in shock. His doll, disobeying him? Questioning him? She smirked, only for it to fall as he got back his composure and glared at her, his eyes no longer always concerned for her welfare.

"I could replace you, First Child," he stated.

"It would do you no good," Rei told him. "Coby and Lori would know that something was wrong, and then they would find out about this room. The only reason I have not told them is out of what little respect I have left for you."

"Being in a relationship with Pilot Ikari is distasteful. You will stop it immediately," Gendo ordered.

"Why?" Rei asked. "I am happy with him."

It was Gendo's turn to smirk, "You know what is behind those walls, correct?" Rei nodded. "You also know that you and they were created, and not born, correct?" he asked. She nodded again. "Then you know you are a clone, as are they?" She nodded again. "Do you know the one you are a clone of?" This time, she shook her head. Gendo's smirk became wider and he placed a picture in plain view. She looked at it, confused. Then she noticed that the woman in the picture looked much like her, almost a perfect match, and then she saw the name.

Yui Ikari.

Rei recoiled. No, it couldn't be true! It just couldn't!

"You are a clone of Yui Ikari."

Now she understood why she had been taught the way she had, and why Gendo always came in when she was inside this tube, completely in his view. "Is that why you created me?" she asked. "Were you trying to recreate her, so that she would be completely submissive to you?!"

"No," Gendo answered. "To get her back, and you will do that. End your relationship with the Third Child, or I will." He then turned and left, leaving Rei sobbing in the LCL.

_Should I do as the Commander asks?_ Rei wondered. _Should I tell him?_ After a minute of thinking, she realized that she had to be honest with Shinji at least, as she loved him. Not because she was a clone, but because she was Rei Ayanami, her own person.

_I must tell him, because it is the right thing to do._

* * *

Shinji waited until Ritsuko, Coby, and Lori showed up, and then took them toward the springs. "Where's Rei?" 

"She didn't want to come for some reason," Coby said. "She locked herself in your room and wouldn't come out."

Ritsuko had a sneaking suspicion that the Commander was behind it, but said nothing about that. "Don't worry; you'll see her when we go home. How about telling me what happened. I didn't hear it all from Misato."

"Well," Shinji began, "Flame Convoy found the Angel and Asuka locked it up. But then it woke up and broke free. Asuka tried to fight, but ended up loosing her knife and getting her coolant cables slashed. Flame Convoy realized his attacks weren't working because the Angel's hide was too thick due to the fact that it was surviving in magma, and asked for another plan while trying to keep the Angel away from Unit 02. I told him to try shoving the coolant into the Angel's mouth, and it worked! Thermal Expansion!" Shinji was excited that his plan worked. "After that, Asuka's line broke, and she would have sunk if Flame Convoy hadn't have grabbed both sides of the line and held on. He's still at the volcano, I think."

Shinji was right.

"Cannonbaaaallll!" Flame Convoy splashed into the lava yet again. Nearby, Galaxy Convoy shook his head.

_I'll never understand why he prefers molten magma to water. That fiery stuff is going to burn him one of these days._

_

* * *

_

Author's Note: Don't worry. Shinji and Rei are not breaking up. I have a good twist coming (or half of it at least), so you're just going to have to wait for the next chapter to find out how they overcome this.

Oh, and Gendo's not lying, by the way. But he's not telling the truth either.

Can anyone guess? Anyone?


	19. Chapter 19

Taming the Beast

Summary: An error in the Space Bridge Project sends Coby, Lori, and the Convoys into the Eva Universe. Why are the Rumbles that Coby and Lori pilot so similar to the Evas? Is there a connection between the Angels and the Transformers? Will they survive?

Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion or Transformers Galaxy Force, but they are interesting stories.

Author's Note: I added some stuff in Chapter 18. Not much, but it makes me feel better.

Chapter 19

Rei wandered in the bowels of NERV, avoiding everyone and anyone. She would hide in air ducts, closets, or anything else she could find to avoid everyone, especially Ritsuko and Gendo, the only two who knew the layout of NERV better than she did.

She wanted to tell Shinji when he returned home. But minutes before, her fear had won over, and she ran from the apartment. She was too afraid of him, that he would reject her. She had lived a life of isolation, devoid of any emotion or feelings of belonging. When she met Shinji, she felt like she belonged with him. She still felt it. She hated being away from him, but knew that she had no choice now, because of what she was.

_"You are a clone of Yui Ikari."_

Blinking back tears, she continued to walk, knowing that someone else was trying to find her.

* * *

Misato sighed as she entered the elevator. She was worried, not an unusual thing. What was unusual was why she was worried. Rei was missing. She had not showed up at the springs, and when they returned home, she was gone. Her stuff was still in the apartment, but she had vanished. Well, maybe vanished wasn't the right word. They knew where she was, thanks to Shinji, but she avoided everyone like the plague, and did so well. Eventually, Shinji asked to search for her himself, without help from anyone, even Section 2. He was doing so right now, having come with Misato in the morning. Misato hoped he'd find Rei, as there was a sync test today, as well as more combat training with Coby and Lori, who had put together some simulations that would test the teamwork of the pilots.

"Hey! Hold the elevator!"

_Oh shit!_ Misato began to pound on the button to close the door. Seeing she wasn't going to make it, she came up with a plan on the fly. She took of her shoe and threw it. It struck the person hard in the face, knocking him down, before flying back into her hand right before the door closed. _Thank goodness!_ Misato thought as she put her shoe back on.

Kaji stood up, shaking the stars from his eyes as he stared at the closed doors. "Still playing hard to get, aren't we, Misato," he muttered before turning away.

* * *

Matarael had always been afraid of bugs. They creped, they crawled, and they looked ugly. So it was no surprise that she felt she was hideous.

Oh, and to top it off, her AT Field was the weakest of her brethren. It was something few of them let her forget, and she was constantly teased about it. Somehow, even the men who were sticking her with needles knew it, and were quick to comment and laugh at her as whatever they had injected into her took effect.

_**Why me? Of all Angels, why did they have to pick on me?**_ If she knew about Charlie Brown, she would have a crush on him.

* * *

Kaji waited, hoping that what he planned worked. He had to be sure, before he did anything else. Mentally, he counted, _3…2…1…_

The lights went out, and the triple agent smiled before he pulled out his night vision goggles and put them on, heading for his destination. He had known it was going to happen, and intended to use the time to try and win Misato over once again. However, since she stopped him from getting on the elevator, he was going to use this time to continue his investigation of NERV.

* * *

"What?!" Asuka shrieked as the TV went black. She was the only one who had not gone to NERV that morning, choosing to stay at the apartment and watch a movie. "And I was just getting to the good part!"

PenPen stuck his head out of his fridge, wondering why the lights inside when out. When the penguin saw Asuka kicking the TV, he realized it was a power failure. Closing the door to his fridge, he settled down to wait it out. It was a hot day anyway, and even with the power out, he had enough ice in here too keep him cool for days, so long as he didn't open the door.

* * *

Nitro Convoy was driving laps around the block when his radio went silent. _Odd_, he thought, stopping at a stop light. Then he noticed the light was dead, as was the light beyond it, and the light beyond that one. _A blackout?_

His Cybertron Communications system crackled. At least it still worked, but then again, it wasn't tied into Tokyo 3's systems. "Nitro Convoy, do you copy?"

"Hai, Soushireikan," he replied.

"Live Convoy has spotted an Angel moving towards the city, and he can't get a signal to NERV. Get the pilots to NERV as fast as possible and warn them of the threat. Live Convoy, Flame Convoy, and I will try to hold the Angel off as long as possible. Hopefully, it won't get near the city."

"Understood," Nitro Convoy said. "Coby, Lori, Shinji, Rei, and Misato are already at NERV, so I only need to get the Second Child. What about Megalo Convoy?"

"I'm going to tell him to head to NERV and find out what happened to their power, and help them repair the systems. Move out."

"Permission to break the speed limit, Soushireikan?" Nitro Convoy asked. He really needed to find a safe place to race if he was going to stay here much longer.

"Permission Granted."

_Sweet!_ Nitro Convoy thought as he sped off. _Wait a minute, 'sweet'? I've been hanging out with Exiguiser and Skids too much.

* * *

_

"Zero Voltage! Everything's dead! We're not getting any power, not even from the back ups! This just isn't possible!"

Coby pulled a glowrod from his uniform's utility belt and activated it, lighting up the room. Lori subconsciously noted that it looked like he was holding a bolt of lighting in his hand. Everyone turned to look at Ritsuko.

"I didn't do it!" she yelled, holding up her hands.

Several scenarios ran through Coby's mind, and he felt Rumble do the same. Together, they quickly came to a conclusion. "Either we broke something, or NERV has just been sabotaged."

Ritsuko sighed in frustration, "Now what?"

"We can hook up Rumble and Hitomi to supply power until we find out what happened," Lori suggested.

"Let's do that then," Ritsuko said, and they all got to work.

* * *

Asuka was fuming. The TV and Computer were down, robbing her of her entertainment. She even tried the radio, only to get static.

"Damn it. What else can go wrong?"

HONK HONK!

She jumped, "What?"

HONK HONK!

Looking out the window, Asuka saw the red and white sports car that was usually parked next to Misato's car. Misato often looked lustfully at that car, as it was obviously made for racing. No one could tell who made it though, and Rei even commented that it looked alien.

Of course, Asuka had told her to lay off the science fiction channels, as Rei and Shinji did watch them often.

HONK HONK!

Asuka gritted her teeth. "If that thing honks one more time…"

HONK HONK!

"THAT DOES IT!" Asuka roared, storming out of the apartment and toward the car. The door was open, showing no one inside. Angry, she began kicking it. "Whatever stupid baka or bitch who owns this piece of shit had better come out and face me and get what they deserve before I…!"

"Before you what, ruin my paint job?"

Asuka squealed in fright and jumped away, "What the hell?"

"That place is far too good for the likes of you, glitch. That hurt!"

"This isn't funny!" Asuka yelled, thinking she was being tricked.

"No, it isn't. NERV and Tokyo 3 are experiencing a power failure and my comrades are trying to hold off the Angel before it reaches here and all you can do is kick my side? Get in already!"

"Who are you?" Asuka asked, feeling somewhat scared now.

"Nitro Convoy, Leader of Speedia and member of the Cybertron Army. Are you going to get in?"

Asuka stood rooted to the spot.

"Second Child, get in or I will carry you to NERV in my fist!"

She got in. She didn't have a choice anyway.

* * *

Shinji continued through the complex, acting completely on his sense of touch since he couldn't see. He could sense that he was getting closer to Rei. For some reason, she had stopped running from him. Ever since he started looking for her, she started to avoid him, moving away from him since she could sense him too. Now, she had stopped.

The lights suddenly came on, and Shinji saw a staircase in front of him, leading down. Parts of the staircase had red splashes, and at the bottom…

"Rei-chan!"

He ran down to her, noticing that the side of her face and her blue hair was stained with blood. The second he got down to her, the lights went out again. He could still feel her S2 pulsing, so he knew she wasn't dead, but he didn't know how long she would last. Pulling out his cell phone, he tried to call someone only to get silence. He couldn't even get a dial tone. Sitting down next to her, he knew all he could do was stay there, keep trying, and wait. He also needed to make sure she didn't move, because her injuries could be worse.


	20. Chapter 20

Taming the Beast

Summary: An error in the Space Bridge Project sends Coby, Lori, and the Convoys into the Eva Universe. Why are the Rumbles that Coby and Lori pilot so similar to the Evas? Is there a connection between the Angels and the Transformers? Will they survive?

Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion or Transformers Galaxy Force, but they are interesting stories.

Chapter 20

"You drive like my grandmother!" Nitro Convoy yelled, passing yet another car as several police sirens wailed behind him.

"You're going to get us killed, or worse, arrested!" Asuka shrieked, though she had to admit that while Nitro Convoy drove faster than Misato, he was nowhere near as reckless. He actually drove very smoothly, and she didn't even feel in when he swerved.

_She needs to sort out her priorities_, Nitro Convoy thought to himself. "Geofront entrance shaft: dead ahead." He sped up.

"Idiot! It's still closed!" Asuka yelled in horror as the metal door got closer and closer. She closed her eyes, waiting for the crash.

"FORCE CHIP! IGNITION! MACH SHOT!" Nitro Convoy's twin blasts cut the door down easily, and he drove right through, heading down the long ramp that circled the edge of the Geofront.

"Second Child, I'm warning you now, next time you relieve yourself in my seats, I will eject you."

* * *

"The Symbiocons are generating as much power as possible. Sorry, but there's only enough for life support, the MAGI, and a few other vital systems. We'll have to use flashlights to find out what happened, and until the power is back, we can't launch an Eva," Coby reported. 

Gendo glared from behind his shades, his hands folded in front of his mouth hiding his grimace. "You managed enough power for every system for 30 seconds. Why?"

"Initial surge," Lori answered. "It's like a light bulb, it uses more energy when turned on than required to stay on."

"Commander, how long is it going to take before we find out what happened?" Ritsuko asked.

"Recovery teams have already been dispached," Gendo said. "It will be a matter of time."

Coby's communicator buzzed and he answered it, "Pilot Hanson."

"Finally, I got a signal," Megalo Convoy said. "I'm outside one of the Eva shafts, number 34-A, I think. What happened down there?"

"I'm not sure, but I believe its sabotage," Coby answered. "The Symbiocons are providing power for necessary systems."

"Well, the Soushireikan wanted me to help fix the problem, so if you open the shaft, I can get down there and assist," Megalo Convoy stated. "He also wants to warn you that an Angel is coming, and that he, Flame Convoy, and Live Convoy are trying to hold it off."

"Tell him to remain on the surface to engage the Angel until we can launch an Eva," Gendo said.

"Hey, bastard, I can hear you," Megalo Convoy said. "Nitro Convoy's on his way with the Second Child. Where are Shinji and Rei?"

"Somewhere in the facility," Lori said. "It looks like Asuka's going to get the solo mission she always wanted."

"We're going to go find them," Coby said. "Have Galaxy Convoy Soushireikan send any information he has on the Angel to this communicator." He turned and gave it to Ritsuko. "If this leaves your hand at any time, I will know. Do not give it to anyone." He and Lori took off to search for the two half-angels.

* * *

"The Angel is like a spider with eyes covering its entire body. Every eye produces acidic tears, and the tear glands almost completely surround the core. This gives it a powerful defense, in spite of its weak AT Field. The acid neutralizes any type of energy beam, so the Transformers can't get a clear shot, not to mention that every time they puncture a gland, it sprays acid at them until the Angel heals. Because of this, they've been acting as a distraction, cutting at the Angel without puncturing a gland, but it does little to slow this Angel down. Their concentrating on the legs, but they grow back at an alarming rate. What we need to do is vaporize the Angel all at once, acid, glands, core, and all, or Japan is going to loose a good percentage of its land mass to the acid," Ritsuko said. 

A freshly showered Asuka sulked in her plugsuit. "Are you saying that for my first solo mission, I can do nothing?"

"No, we have a plan," Misato said, smirking. "Asuka, did you ever go bowling in Germany?"

* * *

Coby secured the bandage around Rei's head, "Good thing you didn't move her, Shinji. Had you tried to help her in the dark, she might have bled to death, in spite of her S2 organ." He and Lori had managed to find Shinji and Rei, and quickly began performing first aid that would have impressed an emergency rescue operative. 

"She's suffering from internal bleeding. Her S2 organ isn't replacing the blood fast enough. We need to do a blood transfusion, or she'll go into a coma before we can fully treat her," Lori said.

"How can we do a transfusion?" Shinji asked.

Reaching into a pouch on his utility belt, Coby pulled out a small device and a bag of medical needles. Securing one on the tip of the device, he put it into her arm. "This device will tell me everything from her blood type to her genetic code," Coby explained to Shinji. The device beeped it was done. Coby looked at the results and swore. "AO+? That's almost impossible!"

"Clone Defect!" Lori breathed in amazement. "Rei's a clone of someone!"

Shinji's eyes widened, "Who?"

"Don't know," Coby said, removing the needle. He muttered a phrase, obviously using a SD Field Technique, and the needle incinerated. "Shinji, do you know your blood type?"

"No," he answered truthfully.

"Hold out your arm, we need to find out," Coby said, preparing another needle. Shinji did so, about to ask why when Coby answered his unasked question. "AO+ is a blood type that can only occur in a living clone, and as a result it is not very stable, compatible with only very specific blood types, such as C, a manufactured blood type. Lori and I don't have a compatible blood type, as we're both AB+. You're our best shot." He stuck the needle into Shinji's arm, the sensor tip reading everything before the device beeped. Coby removed the needle and incinerated it as the one before and looked at the results. "A-. You're compatible. Hmm, that's interesting."

"What is it?" Lori asked, preparing some equipment.

"Rei's ratio of difference to an Angel isn't 99.89, like a normal Human, but 99.95," Coby said. "Shinji, your ratio of difference is 99.93."

"Probably side effects of having S2 organs," Shinji remarked as Lori pulled up his sleeve and began swabbing his arm. "Are you really going to perform a transfusion?"

"We could perform just about any surgery if we had a clean room," Lori remarked, shifting one of the glow rods so that she could see better.

"There's more," Coby continued. "Rei's genetics have been manipulated. And by these readings… Shinji, do you have a picture of your mom?"

Shinji reached into his shirt pocket, using the arm that Lori wasn't fussing with, and handed the only picture he had to Coby. It was one his aunt and uncle had given him when he came to Tokyo 3.

Coby held the picture next to Rei's face, "See a resemblance?"

The only thing keeping Shinji from running in terror was the fact that he knew he wouldn't get far with Lori's grip on his arm as she continued working. "They … they…"

"Look alike," Coby finished for him. "Don't worry, Rei isn't a clone of your mother, but someone definitely manipulated her genetics to try and make that so. Physically, the two of you share enough similarities in bone structure, skeletal structure, and other such attributes to be considered twins. Genetically, however, you can't even be considered cousins, because in spite of your similarities, you share an average amount of DNA that every Human shares. Someone tried to turn Rei into a clone of your mother, without realizing that the clone will always have the base genetics of the egg donor."

"Shinji," Lori said, breaking off the topic. "I'm going to warn you, the transfusion will hurt somewhat, but you need to endure it."

She was making an understatement. It hurt a lot!

"OOOOOOWWWWWW!"

* * *

N2 mine in hand, Asuka approached the Angel, still feeling angry. "I'm going bowling with an N2 mine." She looked at her timer, since she couldn't count on external power. 

3:45

Almost in a bored way, she set the fuse and rolled the mine just as she was told to. Her aim was true. The bomb knocked through a leg, as planned, causing the Angel to trip and fall, the N2 mine pinned between the ground and the Angel's center. It exploded, vaporizing the entire Angel, and any acid it might have had.

"Too easy! I want a real fight!" she whined, unheard by anyone.

"And she gets the Spare!" Flame Convoy laughed, not knowing that Asuka could hear him through her Eva's systems.

"You dumb animal! I'm going to kill you!" Asuka roared.

She tried until her batteries ran out, something that in the future, whenever he was feeling down, Flame Convoy would remember and quietly chuckle to himself.


	21. Chapter 21

Taming the Beast

Chapter 21

_She felt like she was in two places at once, which was normal for her when she piloted. Everything seemed to be going fine, until the connection was suddenly cut. Being synced with the Eva, it felt like someone had taken a red hot blade and cut her body and soul in half. All she could feel was intense pain, and she raged against it. So great was the pain, that she didn't even notice the entry plug ejecting. She struggled, trying to become whole again, but she couldn't. Then she heard a voice. It soothed her, and suddenly, she was whole again, no longer separate._

_The door opened, "Rei?"_

_"Commander?" She was suddenly afraid._

_"I see." There was no kindness, only disappointment._

_"Rei."_

_"Shinji?"_

_The Commander and the entry plug dissolved, leaving only herself and Shinji, though neither of them had any clothes. She blushed, but not out of embarrassment._

_He pulled her in close and cradled her head against his chest. "I love you, Rei-chan."_

* * *

Rei felt herself wake up, but felt far too tired to open her eyes. She stayed where she was eyes closed, listening to the constant beep of hospital monitors. Eventually, she realized that there was someone beside her, resting their head near hers. She turned and opened her eyes, finding a mop of white hair. Shinji was sitting in a chair next to her bed, his head resting on the pillow beside hers. She wanted to both hug him and run from him, but she had no strength for either action. Tears streamed down her face.

_"You are a clone of Yui Ikari."_

She had wanted to tell him, had known it was the right thing to do, but she became scared. So she had run from him, thinking that it would be best if she simply disappeared. Yet he had sought her, even when she tried to avoid him, he still came after her. Did he really love her that much?

Would he reject her?

"I'm telling you, I don't know anything. You two know more than me in this case."

"Ritsuko, you're her doctor. There has to be something. Medical records, birth certificate, anything like that could help."

"I'll see what I can do, Coby, but it's probably so highly classified that I won't be able to get any of it."

"That's all we can ask. Thank you."

Lori walked into the room, "Shinji, time to… Oh! You're awake, Rei!"

"Really?" Coby asked, also walking into the room.

"Watzgoingon?" Shinji muttered, sitting up. He noticed Rei was awake and smiled. "Hey."

Coby and Lori sat down on chairs next to the bed as Ritsuko came in with a clipboard. She checked a few things, such as Rei's pulse and temperature, and nodded. "You'll be fine in a few days, Rei. You're still bleeding internally, but your S2 organ is repairing the damage at an incredible rate. Just don't get out of bed, and you'll be fine." She turned to leave, but Lori stopped her.

"Rei, what do you know of your origins?" Coby asked.

Her lower lip trembled and she shook her head. The fear was evident in her eyes. Shinji gently clasped her hand, "Its okay, Rei. You can tell us. Everything will be fine." She looked at him, took a deep, albeit painful breath, and nodded.

"All I know is what the Commander told me," she answered. "He said I was a clone… of… Yui Ikari."

_You Bastard, Ikari,_ Ritsuko thought furiously. _You no-good, sorry excuse for a bastardly son of a bitch!_

"He lied, Rei," Lori said. "Your genetics were manipulated – probably by him – in an attempt to make you a clone of Yui Ikari, but you are not. We know this because you and Shinji don't share enough genetic similarities to even be cousins. We don't know who your real mother is though. We were hoping you did."

"Can we have a moment?" Shinji asked. The others nodded and left, as they had other things to do.

"I'm sorry, Shinji-kun," Rei said. "I wanted to tell you…"

"Shhh," he whispered, bending over to kiss her. "It's okay. I know what it's like, to want to do something, but be too afraid to."

"I feel so tired," she told him.

"Internal bleeding," he said. "You lost a lot of blood to it. You'll be tired and on an IV for a while. But perhaps… I can… help." He unbuttoned the top of his shirt, blushing slightly, and Rei found herself licking her lips in anticipation. Gently, he cradled her head to his neck.

When Shinji left, promising to return, Rei felt slightly stronger.

* * *

Shinji looked at the image of the Angel and sighed, "Once, I wanted to go to Egypt. I never did, but I also never thought it would come to me."

"It does look like a hieroglyph," Coby chuckled.

"That's because it is," Galaxy Convoy said, participating through a holoscreen. "It's two in one, in fact."

Gendo frowned, unseen behind his hands. He didn't like the idea of working with the Cybertron Army, but now SEELE had ordered it so that they could keep an eye on them. "Explain."

"The Angel's shape matches two ancient Seibertronian hieroglyphs," Galaxy Convoy said. "Horizontally, it means 'sky'. Vertically, it means 'bomb'."

"That explains why it keeps dropping small parts of its mass from time to time," one of the techs said.

"It's correcting its trajectory," Misato realized.

"Targeting us," Lori said. "Once it has it right, it will drop itself on our heads."

"That'll be quite the headache," Coby joked. No one laughed.

"So why don't we just shoot it?" Asuka asked.

"We tried that," Misato answered. "Everything is ineffective at that range."

"Soushireikan, can we combat it in orbit?" Coby asked.

"Negative," Galaxy Convoy said. "Attacking it in orbit could convince the Angel to make its suicide run early. We can't take the risk."

"What are we supposed to do then, catch it?" Shinji asked. Then he saw Misato grin. "Uh, Misato, I was being sarcastic."

* * *

"Baka, I'm going to kill you for this," Asuka growled over the comm.

"Asuka, I swear, this isn't my idea. I was being sarcastic," Shinji insisted.

"When the Angel dives, it will have to use its AT Field to enter the atmosphere," Galaxy Convoy said. "That will leave its rear exposed. Live Convoy and I will drop behind it and try to damage it as much as possible."

"Shinji, Asuka, you two need to catch the Angel before it hits the ground with your AT Fields. Coby Rumble and Lori Hitomi will be on your shoulders to back you up with their SD Fields," Misato continued to explain. "Megalo Convoy will help you hold it up while Flame Convoy cuts open the Angel's AT Field, and Nitro Convoy will shoot the core."

"Major, Unit 00 has activated!" someone shouted. "It's using its AT Field to push it back onto a launch ramp!"

"Is someone piloting it?" Misato asked.

"We can't tell. There is an entry plug inside, but we can't get any readings from it."

Misato turned toward the images of the pilots. "Shinji?"

Shinji closed his eyes and focused. "It's Rei. She wants to help."

"She should be in the hospital," Ritsuko said.

"She is," someone else said, pulling up a camera image of the blue haired girl sleeping peacefully."

"Sempi, I know this sounds impossible, but I think I know what is happening," Maya said. "I'm getting a sync ratio of 99.9!"

"She's syncing OUTSIDE of her Eva!" Ritsuko exclaimed. "INCREDIBLE!"

"Launch Unit 00," Misato ordered. "We need all the help we can get."

"INCOMING!"

The Angel had begun its decent, falling at incredible speeds. As predicted, with it's AT Field in front, it was vunerable from behind. Galaxy Conovy and Live Convoy dropped behind it, whitiling away at it.

Shinji got below it. "Unit 01: in position. AT Field: Full Power!" Unit 01's AT Field hummed above him with energy. Unknowingly, he was tapping his own S2 organ, increasing the AT Field's power.

Asuka ran up next to him. "Unit 02: in position. AT Field: Full Power!"

"SYMBIOCON DUALITY FIELD TECHNIQUE: ULTIMATE BARRIER!"

The combination of the two Fields created a shield of glowing, golden energy above the Evas and Symbiocons. Unit 00 finally arrived and added its AT Field just in time.

CRRAAACK!

The shockwave from the impacting Angel was enormous. Megalo Convoy, who was making his way over, was nearly knocked onto his back. Flame Convoy and Nitro Convoy weren't so lucky. Both were thrown to the ground. Megalo Convoy hurried over to the straining Evas and Symbiocons and placed his hands against the Field, pushing up and supporting. His optics blazed as waves of energy seemed to radiate from him, reinforcing the Field. Galaxy Convoy and Live Convoy flew around and under, adding their strength. The Matrix of Leadership blazed to life inside Galaxy Convoy's chest, and a small hole appeared in the Field made by the mechs.

Flame Convoy leapt up with his ax and struck against the Angel's AT Field. It held only for a moment against the brute strength of the Guardian of Animatros. He transformed as he fell, landing in dragon form on all fours. "Now, Nitro Convoy!"

"FORCE CHIP! IGNITION! MACH SHOT!"

The Angel was died so quickly that it never exploded. The group gently set the Angel down while NERV cheered, each with their own thoughts.

"They did it! They did it!" Misato whooped.

"Looks like we have another specimen," Ritsuko noted, already excited.

Kaji stood in the doorway and shook his head. _Looks like SEELE's plans are falling apart._ He blushed and turned away momentarily when someone mentioned that his fly was down.

_This wasn't part of the scenario. This is not good,_ Gendo thought. _It's time I took care of two extra variables._

In the hospital, Rei opened her eyes and smiled. "We win again, Adam," she said softly before going to sleep. She wanted to be wide awake when Shinji visited again.


	22. Chapter 22

Taming the Beast

Summary: An error in the Space Bridge Project sends Coby, Lori, and the Convoys into the Eva Universe. Why are the Rumbles that Coby and Lori pilot so similar to the Evas? Is there a connection between the Angels and the Transformers? Will they survive?

Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion or Transformers Galaxy Force, but they are interesting stories.

Chapter 22

"Are you sure about this, Doctor?" Gendo asked.

"Positive," Ritsuko answered.

"Keep the First Child sedated," he ordered. "She will remain that way until we can safely replace her. The explanation will be that syncing outside the Eva was too much for her mind."

"Understood," Ritsuko said. "And what should I tell…"

"That will be of no concern for you," Gendo said firmly.

She sighed, "Yes, sir."

"7:00 tonight," he told her.

Ritsuko bit her tongue for a moment before saying, "I'm sorry, but I already have plans for tonight."

"Very well. Dismissed."

The minute she left his office, Ritsuko ran to hers. Her heart was beating incredibly fast. She had never rejected Gendo before, and was always jealous of Rei for having his attention. But ever since Rei began rejecting Gendo, Ritsuko herself began to find the man revolting.

She hurried into her own private bathroom to throw up.

* * *

Lori buried her face into Coby's chest. She felt him hold her tighter as he pulled their bed sheets over them, the cold cloth making her shiver slightly. They were alone in the apartment, and their bodies were still glowing with pleasure from their previous activities.

But it seemed that nothing, not even when she was at the height of sexual ecstasy, could dispel the feeling she had that something bad was going to happen, and soon.

"What's wrong?" Coby asked her.

"How'd you know?" she asked, feeling slightly guilty, as she had not told him.

Coby chuckled slightly, "Two reasons. One: I'm married to you. Two: normally, you're a bit more… 'Active'. Something's on your mind."

"How romantic," Lori joked, rolling her eyes. "You use our sexual activities to monitor how I feel. Anything else you want to mention?"

"Aside from the fact that it seems that crossing universes has stopped your monthly cycle?" Coby asked. "Not really, but Rumble and Hitomi both say that your cycle will return when we get back to our universe."

"One thing I'm not looking forward two," Lori sighed. "I just have a bad feeling, Coby, nothing big." She looked up and smiled at him.

Coby gave her a gentle, yet stern smile. "Lori, you know as well as I do that ever since you became a Symbiocon Partner, your intuition has been enhanced to the point that you can snatch glimpses of the future."

Lori's smile faded, and tears began to well up in her eyes. She knew he was right. "Something bad is going to happen, Coby. I don't know what or when, but it will be soon, and it will happen to you. I don't want to loose you." Her grip on him tightened, as if he were a life preserver.

Coby gently kissed the top of her head, "We'll be ready, then. Besides, if someone wanted to kill me, they'd have to get past…"

"Don't say it!" Lori begged. "Please, don't talk about that time!"

"Sorry," Coby apologized. "I just wish there was some way to control it."

"You know there isn't, Coby," Lori said. "That's why we have to avoid it."

* * *

"Just sign here," the nurse said.

Misato scrawled her signature on the release forms and gave it back to the nurse. "Shinji, Rei, lets go."

Both red-eyed tees stood and followed, Shinji supporting Rei, who was still weak in spite of her quick recovery. Thankfully, Coby and Lori knew some healing techniques, so she would be up and about by tomorrow morning. They entered an elevator and began to head to the garage when it stopped and Ritsuko stepped in.

The doctor's eyes widened, "Rei? What are you doing?"

"I am going home," the girl answered, smiling slightly.

"Did you check her out?" Ritsuko asked Misato as the elevator continued to rise.

"Yea. Something wrong?" Misato asked.

The elevator came to a stop and the door opened as Ritsuko replied, "Nothing. The Commander wanted some tests done, that's all."

"What kind of tests?" asked a voice. They all looked to see Nitro Convoy parked next to Misato's car.

"What are you doing here?" Misato asked.

"Escort," the Speedian Leader replied. "What kind of tests, Dr. Akagi?"

"Just some tests to see how she was able to synchronize outside of her Eva," Ritsuko lied.

"Very well, then," Nitro Convoy said. "I will take Shinji home, and Major Katsuragi and Rei will remain here. I will return with Coby and Lori to assist with the tests."

_Damn,_ Ritsuko thought. This was a problem, and now she had to come up with a test on the fly. _At least this throws a wrench in the monkey's plan_. She had to admit, now she had a good excuse to not follow orders.

* * *

Gendo was fuming. He had just received word that Ritsuko would be unable to proceed with her orders without drawing undue attention. Things were getting riskier, especially since the Cybertron Army was increasing its operations, with pilot protection on the top of their list. As it was now, he would be hard pressed to execute his scenario.

Thankfully, he had a chance to vent some steam now, and perhaps even strike a blow against the Cybertron Army without them knowing.

Kaji currently stood in front of him in shackles, and for a good reason.

"We have evidence that you were the one responsible for the blackout that occurred during the Ninth Angel," he said aloud. "Such sabotage is easily punishable by death. Do you have anything to say?"

The triple agent remained silent.

Gendo continued, "I am aware of your triple agent status. I am willing to overlook that, and your sabotage if you use your status to carry out my orders."

"My loyalty is to NERV, you know that," Kaji said.

"Will you follow my orders, or do you prefer death?" Gendo asked.

Kaji sighed. He was still trying to get Misato back and finish his own investigations, so he only had one choice. "What do you want me to do?"

Gendo smiled.

* * *

Shinji hated being alone. Misato, Rei, Coby, and Lori were at NERV, and Asuka was on a date, so he was the only one in the apartment. Normally, he would have enjoyed it, as it would have meant he could have some time to himself, but he didn't want to be alone. He wanted to be with Rei.

To keep himself busy, he had done the daily laundry. It wasn't too bad, though he was embarrassed about washing Coby and Lori's love-soaked bed sheets. They sometimes had to be washed twice a day. It was a wonder Lori wasn't pregnant already.

At 7:00 p.m., he began to make dinner, thinking he would be the only one, when Asuka finally returned home. He quickly increased the food he was cooking so she wouldn't yell at him for not cooking her dinner and proceeded to try and block out her complaints about how boring her date was. When she got to the part about how she ditched him in one of the roller coaster lines, Shinji found he had to ask.

"Why? It sounds to me like he was just trying to have fun."

"He was just a pervert," Asuka insisted. "All boys are, regardless of how they act."

"If you're the one who's always thinking about those things, doesn't that mean you're the pervert?" Shinji asked as he set up their dinner, hoping she'd listen to reason. He was really getting tired of her high horse attitude.

"Stop acting like Wondergirl, Baka-_doll_. No wonder you two like each other," Asuka said, starting to wolf down her dinner.

Shinji froze as an alarming amount of anger began to well up inside of him. He had heard Asuka call Rei 'Wondergirl' and 'Doll', and took offence to it before Rei told him that Asuka could say whatever she wanted, because she didn't care what Asuka said. He had also shrugged off her insults of 'Pervert' and 'Baka', because he knew he wasn't one. But to call _him_ a doll? To say that nether one of them felt _anything_?

His hand began to shake slightly and his eyes narrowed.

"You sound just like Wondergirl," Asuka continued between mouthfuls. "I offered her my friendship, and what did she say. 'If I'm ordered to.'"

Shinji's vision was starting to go red.

"It seems you're worse than her now; perverted _and _emotionless. You'd probably kiss me if you were dared or if you thought it would increase your social status…"

"SHUT UP!"

Asuka opened her mouth, only to close it as she saw Shinji standing, his body shaking with furry. His teeth were clenched and his lips pulled back into an angry snarl, revealing fang-like incisors. His pupils seemed to have vanished, making it look like his eyes were glowing red. Normally, Asuka wasn't one to be intimidated. But seeing Shinji like this was almost scaring her to the point of involuntary urination.

Further conflict was thankfully avoided when the door opened and voices began to pour through.

"I still don't understand why they needed to do that test."

"They didn't. The Commander is hiding something."

"Like what?"

"He has an ulterior motive, one that you are a part of, Rei. Don't go anywhere without someone else. That includes NERV."

"Understood."

"But not the bathroom, Coby. She can at least do that on her own."

"You go with her and keep watch."

"Coby!"

"Hey, Shinji-kun! When's dinner. We're all hungry."

Shinji smiled, his eyes and teeth having returned to normal. "Coming right up!"

* * *

Kaji hated to do this, but he knew he had no choice. Picking up the phone, he dialed an old friend.

Besides, they weren't part of this universe, or so they said, so it didn't matter.

Right?

* * *

Shinji's lungs burned as he continued to breathe the cool, morning air, but it felt good. Next to him, he could hear Rei's steady breathing as she kept the pace. Realizing the need to train physically, the two of them had joined Coby and Lori on their morning jog. All four of them were wearing sneakers, sweat pants, and tank tops. Shinji had to admit that he liked the one Rei was wearing, as it showed off her curves and her stomach.

"Once we get around the park, we'll head back home," Coby told them.

"Understood," the two teens replied in perfect sync.

Coby and Lori smiled at each other. Shinji and Rei were growing closer together, with. It reminded the two Cybertron Army members of themselves.

Halfway around the park, disaster struck. Coby suddenly stopped and yelled, "DROP!" All four of them hit the ground as a sniper shot rang through the air. Lori screamed, and Shinji looked up.

Unlike himself, Rei, and Lori, Coby was lying on his back, staring strait up, blood pouring from a wound in his chest.

Then, to Shinji's amazement, Coby stood, coughing blood. He took one look at his own wound before saying. "Get out of here. Lori, you know what to do." Lori nodded, pulling Shinji and Rei to their feet before they began running.

Coby turned toward the six, black-armored men running toward him, guns drawn. _Forgive me, Lori, but I won't be able to stop what's coming. Have mercy on my soul, Primus._

* * *

"Sniper shot ineffective. Move in and engage at close range."

"Copy, B-1."

The squad of six, referring to themselves using the letter B and a number, moved forward, drawing their weapons. B-4 and B-2 opened fire on the blonde boy, their bullets tearing into him and causing him to fall in pool of his own blood.

"Target is down. Repeat, target is down."

"Stay together and search for the other target."

"Hey, B-1?"

"What, B-3?"

"I don't think he's dead."

They all turned to see that the boy was no longer bleeding. Instead, a silvery liquid began to seep from his wounds and cover his body.

"What the hell?" B-5 asked aloud. B-6 bent down and poked the body with the muzzle of his rifle.

A hand reached out and grabbed the rifle, snapping it in two as the figure stood.

"What the…? Fire! Fire!"

But their bullets had no effect as they either bounced off the silver liquid armor, or opened up more wounds for the liquid to flow. The being opened its mouth, revealing a maw filled with silver, needlelike fangs. Coby was gone, and in his place was a monster born from the instincts forged by the Sybiocon Duality Field. Any attacker was an enemy, and had to be terminated. It threw its head back and screamed.

The monster had awakened, and it demanded blood.

* * *

Shinji, Rei, and Lori had hid in a nearby bush when they heard the scream. Looking sad, Lori pulled out her communicator. "Galaxy Convoy Soushireikan!"

"Yes? What is it, Lori?"

"Coby has reverted to Quicksilver Form! We need you and Flame Convoy at the park immediately!"

"We're on our way!"


	23. Chapter 23

Taming the Beast

Summary: An error in the Space Bridge Project sends Coby, Lori, and the Convoys into the Eva Universe. Why are the Rumbles that Coby and Lori pilot so similar to the Evas? Is there a connection between the Angels and the Transformers? Will they survive?

Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion or Transformers Galaxy Force, but they are interesting stories.

Chapter 23

Three pinpricks were moving toward Earth at an incredible speed. At the center of each glowing ball of energy was a humanoid figure, each one having different types of wings producing from their backs.

"Stay together, we don't know whether or not the call was real," one said.

"Understood," the other two replied.

* * *

Lori, Shinji, and Rei watched helplessly from their hiding place as the soldiers continued to fire at Coby. For a long time, silver liquid continued to pour from his body, solidifying into armor until he was completely covered, looking more like a sliver monster than a human. Instead of eyes, there were two glowing red orbs that seemed to burn the air.

"What is that? What happened?" Shinji asked, suddenly very afraid.

"Quicksilver Form," Lori answered. "The instinctive last resort of a Symbiocon Partner. It's unavoidable, and nearly unstoppable; a berserker."

As if to prove the point of her words, the monster lashed out, striking a soldier in the face with its fist. Blood splattered and there was the terrible sound of armor and bone cracking as the soldier's visor and face shattered and caved inward from the blow. Before the dead body could hit the ground, the monster drew back its other arm, the silver armor flowing to form a spear-like weapon at the end. It lashed out three times, striking the body clean through the stomach, lungs, and heart. The monster turned its attention to the other five soldiers, who had the sense to back away and stop shooting.

One soldier rushed forward, fist raised. The monster caught the blow, and then ripped off the offending appendage. The soldier didn't even have time to scream in agony about having his arm ripped off before his head followed. The monster finished by smashing the ribcage like the front of a car that hit a wall at 80 mph. Two soldiers rushed in at different sides and grabbed his arms while he doing so, trying to restrain him. This proved ineffective as well, as the monster simply used his fang filled maw to bite their arms. He grabbed both of them by the neck and proceeded to smash them together until they were lifeless pulps. He dropped them to the ground, and turned toward the final two soldiers left.

The sound of a siren reached their ears, and one of the soldiers turned toward the sound. It was a mistake. The monster raised his arm, the silver flowing again to form several thousand pins that shot out. The projectiles tore through the soldier, filling him with more holes than Swiss cheese.

In their hiding place, Rei threw up, unable to stomach the carnage. The siren grew closer, accompanied by the sound of a running dragon. Lori sighed in relief, "We can come out of hiding now."

"FORCE CHIP! IGNITION! DEATH FLAME!"

Fire engulfed the monster. He struggled against it, trying to get away from the oppressive heat.

"What are they doing?" Rei asked.

"Chemistry 101," Lori said. "What happens to superheated metal when it is supercooled?"

Flame Convoy stopped his fire breath, and Galaxy Convoy turned his cannons on, dousing the monster in ice cold water. The monster struggled for a brief moment before the effect froze it in place, unable to move. In an instant, Flame Convoy transformed, picked the being up, and raced off.

Hitomi approached the group, the final soldier struggling in her fist. Lori's eyes narrowed dangerously. The Symbiocon placed the soldier on the ground and transformed, pointing her cannon at him so he wouldn't run. The soldier still tried, only to be stopped as a blast from Galaxy Convoy's pistol struck in front of him. By that time, Lori had reached him and grabbed his shoulders. She ripped off his helmet and turned him to face her. "Who hired you?" she demanded angrily.

"Like I would tell you," he replied, trying to push her away. She released his shoulders and grabbed him by the neck with one hand, lifting him off the ground.

"What makes you think I won't?" she replied. The soldier refused to speak, trying to break her grip on his neck. Lori raised her free hand and touched his forehead, "Fine then! SYMBIOCON DUALITY FIELD TECHNIQUE TYPE 2: MIND PROBE!"

The soldier's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he began shaking as Lori tore into his mind, searching for the information she wanted. She growled when she did, and dropped the soldier to the ground. He came to and looked up at her in fear. "If I were you, I'd run," she told him. He did so, and Lori turned to Hitomi, "You can eat him if you want." The Symbiocon dove after him, and Galaxy Convoy drove Shinji, Rei, and Lori home so they didn't have to hear the soldier's screams as he was devoured.

"Who was responsible, Lori?" Galaxy Convoy asked gently.

"Who do you think?" Lori snapped, her voice filled with anger and pain. Shinji noticed that tears were running down the side of her face.

* * *

Coby's body floated in a tube filled with LCL. As she breathed, Rei could see her breath in front of her. The LCL was being kept at an almost frozen state, leaving the entire room cold. She shivered, since she was only in a t-shirt and jeans. Shinji, who was dressed like she was, wrapped his arms around her, trying to keep her warm even though he himself was shivering. Lori stood in the center of the room in her pilot's uniform, next to the tube. Also present were Misato, Ritsuko, and several other NERV personnel.

Lori took a deep breath before speaking. "At 07:21 this morning, Coby, Shinji, Rei, and I were attacked by six soldiers. Their objective was to kill Coby and me, and possibly the Eva Pilots. What they didn't know – what none of you knew – was that Coby and I can't die unless our bodies are completely destroyed. Nothing short of something like being stepped on by an Eva will do that. Anything less results in what you see here, Quicksilver Form.

"When Coby and I pilot our Symbiocons, we act as the mind and the Symbiocon acts as the body. Quicksilver Form is opposite of that. When fatally wounded, our bodies begin bleeding Quicksilver, a liquid bio-metal that covers our bodies and hardens, keeping us protected and allowing us to heal. Our minds are pushed back, and the most basic of our Symbiocons' instincts take control. Anyone who is not 'nest', or someone else in Quicksilver Form, is an enemy, and has to die. It's impossible to stop Quicksilver Form from happening. As you can see, anyone in Quicksilver Form can be contained, but they have to remain so until the Human inside heals and takes control once more. Once Coby starts shedding his armor, he's in control again."

"How often has this happened?" Ritsuko asked.

"It has only happened once before," Lori replied.

"So all we can do is wait," Shinji said. Lori nodded in agreement.

* * *

That night, Lori was on the balcony of the apartment when Misato came out. "You told me a while ago that revenge once came back to bite you. Was that when…"

Lori nodded, "Yes. That was the 'other time'. If it wasn't for Coby, I would have killed my own parents."

"I'm sorry," Misato said, pulling the younger woman into a hug. Lori buried her face into Misato's shoulder and cried. She knew what Coby was going through, and it was horrid.

Shinji and Rei came out onto the balcony as well, simply standing there to show their support. Eventually, Asuka showed up as well, "All right, what's going on?"

"Nothing," Lori said, standing back up and wiping her eyes. "Just getting some family support." Asuka rolled her eyes.

"Look, Rei!" Shinji said, pointing into the sky. "A shooting star! Make a wish!"

_I wish for Shinji and me to survive this war and live together happily,_ Rei thought. Then she gasped, "Three of them!"

* * *

"There's too much interference! We can't hold together much longer!"

"Split up and hit the surface! We'll meet together later!"

* * *

As the three points of light that they had been watching broke away from each other, Lori's eyes narrowed. "I don't think those are ordinary shooting stars."

"Why?" Asuka asked.

Rei's eyes widened as she realized what Lori meant, "One of them is coming right at us!"

Sure enough, the orange ball of fire was barreling down on their apartment. It grew closer, roaring through the night sky. A plasma shot suddenly diverted it, and it shot over the building.

"Thanks, Nitro Convoy!" Lori called out.

"Stay up there!" the Transformer replied. "It landed in the park! I'm going to go check it out!"


	24. Chapter 24

Taming the Beast

Taming the Beast

Summary: An error in the Space Bridge Project sends Coby, Lori, and the Convoys into the Eva Universe. Why are the Rumbles that Coby and Lori pilot so similar to the Evas? Is there a connection between the Angels and the Transformers? Will they survive?

Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion or Transformers Galaxy Force, but they are interesting stories.

Chapter 24

"We have it, sir, just as you said."

Keele smiled, "Good. Make sure the specimen is well contained. The scrolls were correct. This is the Seventeenth, the one who will signal the beginning of the end."

* * *

Kitsura Krishama, a 35 year old advanced tech scientist, lived in Tokyo-2. She was the main designer behind the Jet Alone project. After its failure in Old Tokyo, she had retreated to her mansion to think. Unlike most of her collogues, she was a kind woman, and had actually meant for Jet Alone to be a support unit to the Evas. Now that the prototype had failed, she had a chance to ditch the JSSDF and her contract with them in order to do what she originally intended; to help, rather than cause competition.

However, what she needed was someone who could help her build such a unit from scratch, without the JSSDF finding out about it again. That was how they had taken over her project in the first place.

She sighed, looking at the portrait of her old friend from college, "What would you do, Yui-san?"

A roaring sound, accompanied by a bright light and followed by a crash that shook her office made her jump. Looking out her window, she noticed a large crater where her empty private pool once was. She quickly rushed out, carefully approaching the crater.

Now, having lived in Tokyo-2, and having seen what happened in Tokyo-3, Kitsura wasn't shocked by much. But when a coughing, blue velvet-winged, female figure climbed out of the crater, she was rendered speechless.

The figure – a newly arrived Angel from the Alfa Centari Colony – brushed herself off, looking at the crater. "Sorry about that. I had some reentry troubles."

"Are you an Angel?" Kitsura asked.

"That is one name, but the official name of my species is Seraphic-sapiens. My name is Eve."

* * *

Galaxy Convoy waited at the outskirts of Tokyo-3. Here, he knew that anything Nitro Convoy had to report would be safe. Gendo's reach didn't extend this far, and there was no one else around. Eventually, he saw the Speedian approaching on foot, not something he was expecting. "What happened?"

"It appears that it was not a meteor that was falling, Soushireikan," Nitro Convoy answered. He held out his hand, showing the black figure with bat-like wings. "I found her in the crater. It seems that there are now more Angels here than just the ones that the Destroyer controls."

"I don't think I am surprised, as Cyborus' children were scattered all over the galaxy. Only a few came to Earth," Galaxy Convoy said. He held out his hand, taking the figure from Nitro Convoy. The Angel chose to wake up at that moment. "Don't worry, we mean you no harm," Galaxy Convoy reassured her.

"You are similar to us, I can sense it," she said.

Nitro Convoy nodded, "You were created by Cyborus. We were created by his other, Primus, who sent us here to help your Creator."

"Then you have my allegiance, as I have come with my comrades from our Colony in Alfa Centari to help free my brethren from the Destroyer. My name is Nefarious."

* * *

_Cue the toast._

CACHUNK!

_Cue the can opener._

DING!

_Cue PenPen._

"WARK!"

_That was louder than usual_, Shinji thought to himself as he gave the penguin his customary breakfast. Rei came into the kitchen and gave him a quick kiss before she began helping him prepare breakfast. Eventually, the others joined as well. Misato let out her customary morning yelp. Asuka tapped her foot impatiently, waiting for her food. Lori, normally cheery, was glum, missing her Coby.

"There's a special test at NERV today, everyone," Misato announced. "We all need to be there in two hours."

"Another day, another dollar," Lori muttered, obviously uninterested. She tilted her head to the side for a moment and her eyes widened. "You're kidding!" she exclaimed.

"What?" Asuka asked.

"But how…? Oh! I can't?" Lori continued, as if she had not heard. "I still think… Okay, I can live with temporary. How's Coby? Really? All right! Tell Rumble thanks for me." She shook her head, "Sorry. Hitomi had some important information."

"Can't you talk to her in your head?" Asuka asked, annoyed.

"Mostly, but not always," Lori answered. "It feels weird."

"You're just insane," the German muttered. "To think he's married to you…"

Lori's eyes narrowed dangerously, "Don't even think about touching Coby."

"Before you two go killing each other, how is Coby?" Misato interrupted.

"Hitomi says he's already shedding," Lori answered. "By the time we get to NERV, he should be fully recovered."

"That's good, then he can help us," Misato said. _I just hope Asuka doesn't kill anyone with what Ritsuko has planned._

* * *

"So if you do this, you should be able to solve the balance problem," Eve said, pointing it out on the plans to Jet Alone.

"Thanks," Kitsura said. "Do you think you could help me do this?"

Eve nodded, "I could, but not like this. I'll need to disguise myself."

"Well, I always wanted a daughter. I just never found the time to find a husband. You could try passing off as my daughter," Kitsura offered.

"That would be easiest, but there's a catch to doing that," Eve said. "I'd have to assimilate your structure."

"You mean, copy my appearance?" Kitsura asked. Eve nodded, and Kitsura held out her arm, "I don't mind." Eve grabbed her arm, and she gasped in pain as what looked like veins under her skin began traveling through her arm, stopping at her elbow. Eve had her eye's closed focused. Eventually, the veins seemed to retract, and Eve let go. Kitsura looked at her arm in surprise.

"You are unharmed," Eve reassured, before focusing again. Her biomembrane vanished, exposing her skin and leaving her naked. Her wings retracted as if they never existed, and her hair and eyes changed from their normal sea green and blood red to the colors resembling Kitsura's. In seconds, she looked like a younger version of the older woman. "Going by my true name could be dangerous. Do you have a name I can use?"

"I always thought that if I had a daughter, I would call her Mana," Kitsura said. "How about we get you some clothes?"

* * *

"What do you mean I have to take off my clothes?" Asuka yelled loudly.

"We need to know what kind of a difference the lack of clothing makes on your piloting skills," Ritsuko answered over the intercom. "Please remove your clothes as the elevator rises. We're trying to respect your privacy, which is why we put up screens."

Shinji did as they were instructed, feeling nervous. It wasn't just because he was going to be testing while nude, which he was sure would be uncomfortable, but he felt there was another catch to the whole thing. It wasn't until the elevator stopped and the doors opened, that he knew his fears were not unfounded.

"Here I am, naked as a noodle," Asuka proclaimed.

_She needs a dog zapping collar_, Rei thought for the umpteenth time that week.

"Now proceed through the room and enter your Entry Plugs please."

"WHAT!!"

Not wanting to hear one of Asuka's rants again, Shinji quickly stepped forward, "I'll go first, Asuka. You can wait till I'm gone." As he walked, he felt Rei fall in step with him and take his hand. He kept his eyes straight forward, but he still blushed redder than a tomato.

* * *

Deeper inside NERV, a black blotch of matter appeared on a wall. It seemed to migrate down to the floor, up the next wall, and through, repeating the process over and over again. This mutated Angel was comprised of several trillion nanoorganisms, slowly moving towards their destination.

When the Angel made it to the final room, over a billion organisms died in the frigid temperatures before the rest of the Angel had adapted, thriving on the cold. Using the same process, the Angel made its way to the center of the room, worming its way into the LCL filled tube, and into the silver-shedding figure inside.

Coby could feel himself waking slowly. It wasn't much, just a little here or a little there. Exhausted, the beast that had control previously was finally withdrawing, finding it useless to struggle against the cold environment it was in.

But as he became more aware of himself, he became aware of something else; something stronger than him, and was slowly taking the place of the monster that was there before. Fear gripped him as he felt, rather than heard, a mocking laugh.

He had just enough time to send his Symbiocon a distress signal before darkness claimed him again.

In another area of NERV, where the Symbiocons were helping Lori repair Megalo Convoy's broken hand from helping them against the last Angel, Rumble suddenly went – for lack of a better word – haywire.

"Rumble, calm down!" Lori called as her Partner tried to contain the flailing Symbiocon. "What's wrong?" Most of the sounds that came from Rumble were incoherent, but she recognized one screech that only had one translation: Enemy.

Lori grabbed her communicator, "Soushireikan! Come to NERV immediately! Coby's under attack by an…!"

"Angel!" Shinji and Rei simultaneously yelled, their bodies shaking from the sudden realization that they were so close to one.

"There's an Angel inside NERV!"


End file.
